Vida y Media
by gatodepatasblancas
Summary: Muchos problemas a la vista, entre ellos dificultades economicas. Resolverlo al estilo Todo se Vale.
1. Eramos muchos y parió la abuela

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Este trabajo está inspirado por la obra (en inglés) de J. C. "Spaceman" Giles, "Half-Life". La idea es buena, pero el estilo en que fue escrita nunca me gustó, era demasiado infantil, ni me gustó el desarrollo, que se veía obvio desde el principio. Estoy usando la línea base de Half-Life, pero desarrollándola en otra forma. Recuerden: inspirado en no necesariamente significa copiado o basado en. Espero que disfruten.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—————————

—————————

**Vida y Media**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**1.- Éramos muchos y parió la abuela.**

—————————

Contra la estupidez hasta los dioses luchan en vano

—**GOETHE, Johann Wolfgang von .**

La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito.

—**EMERSON, Ralph Waldo**

Hay más cosas entre el cielo y la tierra, Horacio, que las que sospecha tu filosofía.

—**SHAKESPEARE, William**

—————————

Distrito de Nerima, en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón.

La brisa sopla...

**¡¡CRASH!!**

Los pájaros cantan...

"¡¡BAKA!!"

Los árboles del parque mecen sus ramas al viento...

**¡¡CRACK!!**

Los niños juegan junto a al fuente...

**¡¡SPLASH!!**

Las sonrisas de las parejas que pasean sobre el césped...

"Agua... ¿por qué siempre es agua?"

Un par de ancianas ataviadas en clásicos kimonos se detienen un momento a contemplar una vista por demás inusual.

No, no se trata de una pelirroja bajita empapada, sentada en la fuente, esa vista es bastante común.

Lo poco corriente es que dicha pelirroja no se haya levantado del agua, enfurecida y lanzando imprecaciones hacia una marimacho fea y violenta que no escucha razones.

En su lugar, está una pelirroja que ha llegado al punto en el que se le han acabado las opciones.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡Saotome!", el grito viajó por toda la casa Tendo, hasta alcanzar los oídos de un joven artemarcialista de pelo negro largo, peinado en una trenza, que respondía al nombre de Ranma, y que hasta ese momento había estado en el dojo, practicando una kata avanzada de la escuela Saotome de Todo se Vale en las Artes Marciales.

_Esa es una voz de mujer_, pensó el joven. _Si fuera de hombre, pensaría en el señor Tendo llamando al viejo, pero como no es así, y el viejo es 'señor Saotome' o 'tío Saotome', deben estas dirigiéndose a mi, y la única que me llama así es Nabiki._

Satisfecho por su deducción, pasó entonces a preocuparse, porque Nabiki nada más lo buscaba para sacarle el poco dinero que tenía.

Lanzó un suspiro y, resignado, se dirigió a la casa, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta marcada con el nombre # Nabiki # en romanji(1).

Normalmente, la mediana de las hermanas Tendo concedía verbalmente permiso para entrar a su habitación, pero en lugar de eso, abrió con violencia, tomó a Ranma de la camisa, lo llevó dentro, y le metió unas hojas de papel debajo de la nariz.

"¿Qué es esto?", reclamó ella.

"No se," alcanzó a decir él, tomando los documentos y leyendo algo parecido a una nota de reclamo, con una lista de objetos, con una columna de números y una suma. "¿4,295,500.00 yen?, ¿36,824.50 dólares americanos?, ¿qué es esto?"

"Es una nota de reclamación," de algún modo, Nabiki estaba haciendo rechinar sus dientes y hablando al mismo tiempo, "dice que su casa, muebles y una motocicleta fueron dañadas por ti, y quiere que le paguemos, y como vives en esta casa, y eres menor de edad, el responsable es mi papá, y por tanto yo tengo que pagar esa deuda."

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos. "¡Yo no destruí nada!", exclamó, miró el nombre en las notas; "¿Kurtis Jackson?"

"Evidentemente un gaijin(2) americano. Tiene testigos de que un joven de pelo negro, lanzó una descarga de energía y destruyó su propiedad."

"Nabiki, tu sabes que yo no destruyo cosas caprichosamente, y no soy el único que puede lanzar 'descargas de energía' como dice ese americano."

"Pero eres el único que puede localizarse en Nerima. En su nota, el señor Jackson nos da tres semanas para pagarle o reclamará judicialmente."

"¡Ese señor miente!"

"Yo te creo, Saotome, pero ese hombre viene de América. ¿Sabías que allá una persona puede demandar a un médico, a pesar de que el médico le haya salvado la vida?"

Ranma parpadeó casi audiblemente.

"Están acostumbrados a hacer esto en su país, y, si nos guiamos por tu amiga la amazona china y su bisabuela, que pretenden que sus leyes se apliquen en un país donde no tienen influencia, esos americanos creen que pueden hacer que sus prácticas legales se apliquen en otros países. Puedo apostarte que sus testigos son los mismos vecinos que se quejan de que tu y tus amigos destruyen las casas y calles y son un peligro para la comunidad."

Ranma había escuchado comentarios de parte de sus amigos, que repetían, en forma de chismorreo, las opiniones de muchos vecinos de Nerima que rechazaban la presencia de los artistas marciales, diciendo que eran peligrosos. Pero fue en ese momento que sintió, con toda su fuerza, ese rechazo.

_¿Y el que no existan bandas de delincuentes, ni yakuza, y que hayamos salvado vidas no cuenta?_, pensó él, sintiéndose deprimido.

"¿Puedes pagarlo?", dijo Ranma en tono serio.

"A duras penas, Saotome, pero estarás endeudado conmigo hasta que nazcan tus hijos."

Ranma no pudo evitar dedicarle esa sonrisa que hacía que las rodillas de cualquier integrante del sexo femenino se aflojaran. "Entonces tengo muchos años para pagarte."

Nabiki se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en su escritorio, mirando por su ventana hacia el jardín. "Necesitaré vender muchas fotografías tuyas en ambas formas para los gastos de los próximos meses."

Ranma se encogió de hombros. "Está bien," dijo, "pero nada de cosas de pervertidos."

Nabiki se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente. "Muy bien, ¿quien eres y que hiciste con el autentico Ranma?"

El joven de la trenza sonrió de nuevo. "Hey," dijo, "hasta yo tengo sentido de la responsabilidad."

Nabiki inclinó la cabeza y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

Entonces entró Akane.

(oO\oO\o)

La pelirroja se puso de pie, moviéndose como si trajera el peso del mundo en su espalda, y salió de la fuente arrastrando los pies.

"Jovencita," le reprendió una de las ancianas, "esa agua está sucia, no deberías meterte ahí, puedes enfermarte, y sentada en esa agua, quien sabe que infecciones vaginales puedes adquirir."

"¿Infecciones vaginales?," dijo la joven, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente y se sacaba los pantalones negros de kung-fu para sacudirles el agua.

Las dos ancianas se miraron.

"¿Acaso no te dieron clases de sexología o de biología en la escuela?"

Hubo un casi audible chasquido en el cerebro de Ranma-chan, al conectar los comentarios de las dos abuelas. Enrojeció como un jitomate en plena madurez, y se preparó para lanzarse en su habitual discurso que incluía frases como 'soy un hombre, maldita sea', 'no soy una estúpida y débil niñita' y 'Saotome Ranma nunca pierde'...

...Y de repente, pareció como si fuese un juguete inflable perdiendo aire, inclinada y mirando al piso, escurriendo agua desde su roja cabellera. Ante las ancianas, pareció metamorfosearse en una miserable y mojada gatita... Una hermosa gatita pelirroja, mojada y deprimida.

"Oh, Akane," susurró.

(oO\oO\o)

Las muchas virtudes y defectos que conformaban la personalidad de Tendo Akane, pueden ser resumidas en una sola frase, emitida alguna vez por su hermana mayor, Kasumi: 'Es realmente una chica muy dulce. Solo que es una maniática violenta.'

Mientras que nadie podía negar la primera aseveración, la segunda podía discutirse ampliamente, con lo que llegaríamos a la conclusión de que, más que 'una maniática violenta', Akane era una chica llena de pasión, y esa pasión desmedida la hacía actuar en forma desmedida, impulsada por esa pasión.

Una de esas pasiones eran las artes marciales.

Su otra pasión era Saotome Ranma.

Y esa misma pasión se aplicaba a otro rasgo de su carácter: era apasionadamente orgullosa, y por eso mismo, nadie, pero nadie, le decía que hacer, ni siquiera su padre.

Por eso no aceptaba ni reconocía su compromiso matrimonial con el heredero Saotome. Aunque estaba dispuesta a casarse en cualquier instante.

Ese mismo orgullo apasionado le impedía ser sincera consigo misma, y con los demás acerca de sus sentimientos.

Estaba loca por Ranma, pero primero se comería una serpiente de cascabel viva empezando por la cola, antes de aceptarlo, aplicando el razonamiento de que él, como cualquier hombre, debería decirlo primero.

Y esos mismos apasionados sentimientos la cegaban cuando Ranma estaba junto a cualquier mujer.

Literalmente.

El termino 'cualquier mujer' podría incluir a la madre del joven Saotome, esto es, hasta que Akane reconocía a Nodoka. Tal era la naturaleza de los celos que consumían a Tendo Akane.

Akane no era ciega en absoluto. Ranma era físicamente guapo, fácilmente un modelo para revistas, su forma femenina era hermosa, una belleza exótica de pelo rojo y ojos azules que nadie con inclinación hacia las mujeres podía resistir. Pero había **algo** más, que atraía a las mujeres hacia él. Si las cosas de las que Akane acusaba a Ranma fueran verdad, ya se hubiera acostado con toda la población estudiantil de la escuela Furinkan, y con varias maestras. La forma femenina exudaba ese **algo** también, una saludable belleza natural que aferraba a cualquiera por la garganta y apretaba hasta dejarlos sin aliento.

Y sobre todo, Ranma era una persona íntegra, que valoraba el honor propio y el de los demás. Contra la afirmación de Akane que él era un insensible, todos sabían que él movería mar y tierra para evitarle dolor a cualquiera.

Akane lo sabía, y lo amaba más por ello, pero antes se dejaría sacar las muelas sin anestesia, antes que reconocerlo en público, ya que eso significaría que sus padres la obligarían a casarse con él, y eso nos devuelve al tema del orgullo apasionado.

Y volvemos al tema de sus sentimientos apasionados, apasionadamente reprimidos.

Y es cuando oye la voz de él en la habitación de Nabiki.

Entró como un rinoceronte, e igual de enceguecido.

"¡¿Que estás haciendo en la habitación de mi hermana?!", aulló.

Él estaba sonriendo, y su hermana estaba de espaldas, mirando por la ventana, como si ocultara su rostro.

En un arranque normal de celos, lo primero que se expresa es eso: celos. Pero no Akane, porque eso significaría reconocer sus sentimientos, y eso nos devuelve al orgullo apasionado. Entonces, para que no parezca que está celando a Ranma, ella procede al acusarlo de intentar aprovecharse de la mujer que tuviera la mala suerte de estar en escena, convirtiendo un ataque de celos en una defensa heroica de la virtud femenina. Es entonces que Akane está a salvo de confesar, a si misma y a los demás, sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana?"

"¿Yo?, ¿a Nabiki?", Ranma enarcó una ceja. La simple idea era ridícula, primero porque nadie puede tocar a Nabiki en contra de su voluntad sin pagar muy caro el atrevimiento, y segundo porque él no tocaría a nadie a la fuerza.

"¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido! ¡No intentes hacerle nada!" Akane apretó los puños y empezó a moverse amenazadoramente.

Ranma perdió entonces la sonrisa.

Nabiki se dio la vuelta para contemplar la pelea, y, en lo posible, evitar que Akane destruyera el techo de su recámara...

...y vio la expresión en el rostro del joven de la trenza.

Varios factores se estaban agregando a la situación actual: Ranma se da cuenta de que a pesar de ser el protector principal de Nerima, la gente no ve más allá de las peleas. Un extranjero, apoyado por esos mismos desagradecidos, lo difama y pretende cobrarle lo que no rompió. Nabiki le ha dejado entrever que, por esa misma razón, va a estar cortos de dinero durante bastante tiempo...

...Y Akane está lanzando, por enésima vez, sus acostumbradas acusaciones...

...Y el rostro del joven Saotome, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no muestra orgullo, ni presunción, ni irritación hacia Akane por sus acusaciones infundadas...

...Solo decepción y tristeza.

Si la situación fuera otra, Nabiki estaba segura de que ya en este momento él estaría escupiendo insultos hacia la menor de las Tendo, llamándola marimacho, o fea, o torpe.

Pero no hoy.

_Oh, no_, se lamentó Nabiki, _esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso._

Akane, absorta en su representación de defensora, para cubrir sus celos, no se dio cuenta de que el otro actor, Ranma, no estaba recitando sus líneas, sino que se le quedó mirando fijamente, con tristeza.

Nabiki pudo darse cuenta de que en ese momento, algo se había roto en el corazón del joven artemarcialista.

Akane terminó su actuación como de costumbre.

"¡BAKA!"

El puño volando hacia la cara del joven.

**¡¡PRACK!!**

El joven volando hacia el techo.

**¡¡CRASH!!**

Y el muchacho alejándose por el aire en dirección al parque.

"¿Estás bien, Nabiki?" Akane se acercó con cara de preocupación a su hermana, "si te hizo algo yo..."

Y ahí, Nabiki cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos, meneó la cabeza y dijo: "Eres una idiota, hermanita."

Y la inteligente respuesta fue: "'¿Huh?"

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma suspiró, enderezándose para ponerse los pantalones.

"¡Jovencita!", dijo una de las abuelas, "¿Cómo es que traes ropa interior de hombre?, ¿nadie te ha enseñado a ser una señorita?"

Ranma no pudo evitarlo, y se echó a reír. Musicales carcajadas en soprano, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"No", dijo, al recuperar el control; "nadie me ha enseñado a ser una señorita."

Ranma sacudió sus pantalones y los exprimió para quitarles el exceso de agua, se los puso, les dedicó una reverencia respetuosa a las dos abuelas y empezó a caminar hacia la salida del parque más lejana a Nerima.

Necesitaba alejarse y no pensar.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki empujó a su hermana hacia la puerta.

"Tomaré el pago por el daño al techo sobre mi recamara de tu mesada," le dijo cortantemente.

"¡No es mi culpa!", se defendió Akane, "¡es culpa de Ranma, no debió estar aquí, acosándote!"

"Yo lo llamé, hermanita", otra vez, Nabiki hablaba y rechinaba los dientes mientras su rostro permanecía impasible, "estábamos hablando acerca de cómo va él a cooperar con los gastos de la casa, y creo que es hora de que tu empieces a hacerte cargo de lo que rompas."

Akane cambió de color, enrojeciendo de ira...

"De ahora en adelante, el que lo rompe lo paga. Ranma rompió el techo, pero fue porque tu lo lanzaste a través de él, por tanto tu pagas."

...El color del rostro de la más joven de las Tendo cambió de rojo a blanco en un instante...

...Y el orgullo apasionado asomó su fea cabeza de nuevo. "Si ese pervertido no me hiciera enojar, yo no tendría que golpearlo ni romper cosas."

"Hermanita", el tono de Nabiki hubiera podido darte escalofríos a un pingüino, "madura, o no te gustarán las consecuencias"; y la empujó al pasillo, cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Akane se quedó ahí por un momento, tratando de descifrar las palabras de su hermana. Al final se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a su habitación.

Se detuvo un momento mirando hacia la habitación de invitados, donde su prometido y su futuro suegro dormían.

_Ranma estará bien_, se dijo, _él es muy fuerte, volverá a la hora de la cena y nos pelearemos de nuevo... Creo que debería disculparme por pegarle sin motivo... Naah... él me perdonará, como siempre..._

(oO\oO\o)

Dos imágenes incompatibles, pero pertenecientes a la misma persona, se movían aleatoriamente dentro de los pensamientos de Ranma.

(_Hola, soy Akane, ¿quieres que seamos amigos?_)

La chica muy dulce.

(_¡BAKA!_)

La maniática violenta.

Tenía detalles todavía de dulzura, pero cada vez que aparecía la maniática violenta, Ranma perdía cada vez más de vista a la chica dulce.

Dolía.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki se sentó delante de su televisión, intentando relajarse y distraerse mientras veía las noticias para ver si sus pronósticos de la bolsa de valores habían sido, una vez más, acertados.

Un dejo de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro al ver que había acertado en casi el cien por cierto de los casos. La excepción era **_MakaDine Corp._**, que había tenido un repunte.

Nabiki se esforzó por hacer a un lado la situación de su hermana, el heredero Saotome y la economia de la casa, concentrándose en las finanzas.

Activó su computadora y entró a Internet.

MakaDine era una sociedad franco-japonesa, que había entrado al mercado de los espectáculos, lanzando y apoyando a bandas de música, o a solistas con talento en el mundo de las grabaciones y conciertos, llevando una metodología parecida a los 'reality-shows' como American Idol.

Su éxito había sido sorprendente, convocando a miles de jóvenes hambrientos por la fama, escogiendo al mejor y convirtiéndola/o en la siguiente estrella.

Algunos permanecían, otros no, pero para MakaDine había significado ganancias. Aunque el rumor decía que estaban buscando a **_LA_** estrella, y a **_LA_** banda que los iban a impulsar hasta los mercados internacionales.

La página oficial en la web de MakaDine hablaba de su próxima convocatoria para escoger a lo mejor de lo mejor:

Solista.

Tres voces para el coro.

Percusionista.

Tecladista.

Guitarrista.

Bajista.

Una banda completa.

Nabiki meneó la cabeza. Si Akane no fuese tan dura de la cabeza, tal vez podría convencerla de participar en ese concurso, pero seguramente lo tomaría como una ofensa a sus habilidades como artista marcial.

Nabiki se sintió mejor después de su ejercicio. Cuando llegara su turno para trabajar de verdad en finanzas, los grandes de las empresas administradoras de valores y acciones iban a matarse entre si por contratarla.

(oO\oO\o)

_Sacre bleu...!_ (3)

La pelirroja bajita que miraba distraídamente las luces y aparadores de las calles comerciales del centro de Tokio destacaba como una flama en la más absoluta oscuridad.

No era el color del pelo, aunque era de un matiz que llamaba poderosamente la atención.

No era la postura, ya que iba caminando encorvada y con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

No era la ropa, que parecía quedarle varias tallas más grande, aunque la ropa de estilo chino era bastante poco común.

No eran sus deslumbrantes ojos azules, que ella parecía querer ocultar bajo los mechones de pelo rojo que caían sobre su frente.

No era la figura de proporciones casi perfectas, que ella parecía querer ocultar bajo su ropa.

Simplemente la gente no podía evitar admirarla. Tenía **algo**...

Desde la limosina estacionada frente al edificio, Veronique Saint-Claire podía sentir físicamente, la manera en que la pelirroja llamaba la atención.

La vio detenerse delante del enorme anuncio sobre la fachada del edificio MakaDine Corp, mirándolo sin interés, mirando luego la fila de muchachos y muchachas que esperaban poder entrar al edificio para las audiciones.

Veronique Saint-Claire, que junto a Fuwa Eiko, había creado, prácticamente de la nada, MakaDine Corp., sintió que esa era la respuesta a sus oraciones.

En ese momento no sabía si ella era capaz de cantar, pero estaba segura que con ese **algo**, la pelirroja podía pararse en un escenario, cantar como una rana y todos escucharían los coros de los ángeles.

_Por favor, Señor_, juntó sus manos y miró de reojo al cielo; _que haya venido a participar._

Para su desesperación, la joven pelirroja se dedicó a mirar distraídamente sin dar muestras de querer formarse, parecía divertirse con la gente en la fila, con sus caras de desesperación y ojos implorando a los dioses, y marginalmente interesada en aquellos que habían llevado un instrumento musical y cantaban tratando de combatir sus nervios.

Fuwa Eiko salió del edificio por una de las puertas laterales y se dirigió hacia el automóvil, extendió su brazo para abrir la portezuela, miró a la pelirroja y se quedó congelada en esa posición, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la joven.

Veronique bajó el cristal de la ventanilla. "Oi, Eiko-chan", le dijo a su socia, en su característica mezcal de francés y nihon (4), "comment ça va? (5)"

Eiko se volvió a mirar a su socia dentro del automóvil, parpadeando como si estuviera saliendo de un trance hipnótico.

"¿Tu también lo sentiste?", continuó Veronique.

Eiko asintió, incapaz todavía de articular palabras.

"Con esa presencia, podría cantar como un camello atrapado en arenas movedizas y el auditorio no se daría cuenta."

"¿Ya la oíste cantar?", Eiko pudo por fin articular palabras.

Veronique negó con la cabeza. "La vi llegar hace poco, y no parece interesada, solamente miró los anuncios, a la gente formada y a los que cantan, pero nada más."

Vieron a la joven aproximarse a otro de los anuncios, el que tenía el listado de premiaciones y las bases del concurso...

...la oleada de tristeza y desesperación casi fue como un balde de agua fria.

Ambas pensaron los mismo: _Si puede proyectar así sus emociones..._

Veronique abrió la puerta del auto y se bajó.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma-chan había estado caminando sin rumbo fijo durante varias horas, incapaz de animarse a volver al dojo Tendo.

Las voces, los cantos, las luces y los anuncios de colores en la entrada del edificio marcado con un gran anuncio luminoso que decía # MakaDine Corp. #, fueron una bien recibida distracción de sus deprimidos pensamientos.

Lo primero que pudo deducir fue que era algún tipo de concurso de talentos, específicamente de cantantes.

Los letreros en la fachada hablaban de los exitosos artistas que MakaDine había impulsado, y las canciones exitosas que eran conocidas en todo el país. Ranma-chan tenía un conocimiento ciertamente marginal del tema.

Casi podía apostar a que Nabiki daría lo que fuera por representar a uno de esos artistas, las ganancias...

...Y se volvió a mirar otros anuncios, antes de que ese tren de pensamiento la llevara a temas más deprimentes.

Un grupo de muchachos había llevado guitarras y se pusieron a ensayar. Ranma-chan casi podía palpar el nerviosismo que emanaban las muchachas y muchachos.

Lo que Ranma-chan no había notado, y nunca había sido capaz de notar, era que todos estaban mirándola, observando como se movía por la acera.

Si no la atacaban, ni intentaban cortejarla, no le interesaba lo que hicieran.

...Y sus ojos cayeron en un letrero en particular, donde se detallaban los requisitos para participar...

...Y los premios.

**1er. lugar: 60,000,000.00 Yen y contratos con MakaDine Corp.**

**2o. lugar: 15,000,000.00 Yen.**

**3er. lugar: 3,750,000.00 Yen**

Dinero.

¿Por qué todo terminaba en dinero?

Su padre había vendido su trasero más veces de las que podría contar, por las cosas más estúpidas, llevado por su avaricia o guiado por su estómago, mientras disertaba con aire de sabiduría que Ranma no debería preocuparse por distracciones tales como el dinero, y que debería concentrarse en el Arte.

Y más veces de las que le interesaba contar, se había encontrado con que debía preocuparse por el dinero.

Y si no era dinero, era honor.

Y si no era dinero ni honor, era alguna estupidez cometida por el viejo en el pasado, y que caía en sus manos, mientras el maldito panda se escabullía para no enfrentar las consecuencias de sus acciones.

_Maldita sea_.

Sintió que se le acercaban por la espalda. Dos mujeres adultas. Desarmadas. Sin intenciones hostiles.

"¿Disculpe, señorita?", dijo una voz femenina con acento extranjero.

Ranma-chan se volvió para mirarlas, Una extranjera atractiva de pelo negro, y una mujer japonesa de pelo castaño. Ambas estaban vestidas con trajes sastre que realzaban sus figuras femeninas, y les otorgaban un aire de autoridad. Podía percibir su interés, pero no había ninguna amenaza ahí.

"¿Diga usted?", Ranma-chan se inclinó, alejándose la depresión que por un momento había experimentado.

"No pudimos dejar de notar su interés en el concurso", dijo la mujer japonesa, "y nos preguntábamos si quería participar."

Ranma-chan no pudo evitar sonreír...

...Y fue como si hubiera amanecido otra vez, a media tarde, un nuevo día...

...Uno de los que cantaba acompañado de su guitarra, se dio la vuelta de repente, golpeando a otro chico con el brazo de la guitarra, pero al golpeado no le importó, porque estaba ocupado mirando a la pelirroja...

...Un repartidor en bicicleta se volvió a mirar, y fue directo contra un poste...

...Tres automovilistas se volvieron a mirar y golpearon otros autos estacionados...

...Tres hombres y dos mujeres en la acera de enfrente no miraban por donde caminaban y terminaron tropezando y rodando al piso...

...El resto no pudo evitar volverse a mirar.

Eiko y Veronique se miraron, y como un equipo bien coordinado, tomaron a Ranma-chan por los brazos y empezaron a llevarla al interior del edificio.

"¡Hey!"

(oO\oO\o)

"La diferencia entre el artista y el simple practicante, es la forma en que abordan su arte," dijo Fuwa Eiko.

Ranma-chan asintió. Las artes marciales eran igual. No se practican artes marciales, se viven.

"Eso es cierto en todas las artes," añadió Veronique Saint-Claire; "la obra de un simple dibujante no puede compararse con el impacto emocional que un pintor artista puede provocar con sus cuadros."

La joven pelirroja asintió de nuevo. Obligada a obsesionarse en las artes marciales no le había dado oportunidad de admirar cuadros en un museo, hasta que pasó algún tiempo en la escuela Furinkan, y los llevaron de excursión escolar a museos.

"El que canta como simple practicante", continuó Eiko, "puede oírse en forma agradable, pero carece del impacto emocional que un verdadero interprete puede provocar con su arte."

Las tres estaban en un pequeño anfiteatro, cerca de donde se estaban realizando las audiciones. Había varios técnicos, un productor y un director musical que las dueñas de la compañía habían retirado de las audiciones para que les ayudaran.

Los técnicos habían estado escuchando a las dos mujeres más poderosas de MakaDine Corp. platicando con la joven pelirroja, interactuando y conociéndose.

Ante el comentario de las artes marciales, las dos mujeres mayores empezaron a comparar las artes, implicando que la joven de la trenza podía mover y conmover usando solo su voz, imprimiendo su energía a la canción, y de esta manera, convertir una simple letra ensamblada con música, en algo que afectara emocionalmente a los que escuchaban.

"Creo que entiendo", dijo Ranma-chan, "¿pero qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Tu tienes lo que comúnmente se llama 'angel'", intervino Veronique

"¿Huh?"

"Llamas la tención, la gente quiere conocerte, tratarte, saber de ti", le aclaró Eiko.

Ranma-chan resopló. "Y que lo digan, a veces no soporto esa popularidad."

"Pero aquí puedes sacarle provecho."

"¿Si?"

(oO\oO\o)

El técnico preparó la pista y puso una hoja con la letra de la canción en inglés, con la traducción en el atril bajo el micrófono.

Ranma-chan la miró por un momento.

Le colocaron unos audífonos para que escuchara la música, y el productor le dijo que señales la haría para que pudiera entrar a cantar a tiempo con la melodía.

Ranma-chan se concentró, colocó su fuerza vital y sus emociones en el punto focal de su garganta, escuchó la música, vio al productor hacerle la señal, abrió la boca y...

(oO\oO\o)

You run, run... run away

It's your heart... that you betray

Feeding on... your hungry eyes

I bet you're not so civilized.

Well, isn't love... primitive

A wild gift... that you wanna give

Break out of captivity

And follow me, stereo jungle child.

Love is the kill... your heart's still wild.

Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior.

Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win... if you survive...

The warrior... the warrior.

You talk, talk, you talk to me

Your eyes touch me physically

Stay with me, we'll take the night

As passion takes another bite

Who's the hunter...? who's the game?

I feel the beat... call your name

I hold you close... in victory

I don't wanna tame your animal style...

you won't be caged... in the call of the wild...

Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior.

Well I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win... if you survive...

The warrior... the warrior.

I am the warrior.

Shootin' at the walls of heartache (shootin' at the walls of heartache)

The warrior...

I am the warrior, and heart to heart you'll win...

Heart to heart you'll win... if you survive...

The warrior... the warrior

Shootin' at the walls of heartache, bang, bang, I am the warrior

Yes I am the warrior and victory is mine (Shootin' at the walls of heartache)

The warrior... the warrior

(oO\oO\o)

Con la emoción todavía atravesada en la garganta, el productor musical se volvió hacia las dueñas de MakaDine, mientras rebobinaba la cinta. Luego activo la reproducción de lo grabado...

...Si, ahí seguía la emoción, la energía.

"Creo", dijo, pasando saliva, "que tenemos nuestra solista."

Veronique y Eiko asintieron.

(oO\oO\o)

Los ojos increíblemente azules se abrieron tanto que parecieron estar a punto de saltar de su rostro.

Las dueñas de MakaDine la habían llevado por el ascensor hasta la oficina principal en la parte más alta del edificio.

"Esperen un momento", dijo Ranma-chan, alzando sus manos en un acto reflejo de defensa, "¿me están diciendo que quieren contratarme para que cante? ¡Soy un artista marcial! ¡Voy a ser un sensei!"

Estaban sentadas en unos cómodos sillones junto a un enorme escritorio con una placa que decía: # Fuwa Eiko – Presidente #

"Pero la oferta..." empezó a decir Veronique.

Eiko la interrumpió poniendo una mano en su brazo. Se miraron, comunicándose a un profundo nivel. La francesa asintió y permitió que su socia interviniera.

"Ranma-san, entiendo que esto es muy irregular", Eiko sonrió, "dos desconocidas te abordan en la calle, te llevan a una sala de grabación, te piden que cantes y luego te dicen que quieren contratarle para ser una estrella de la canción."

Ranma-chan asintió.

"Por lo que comentas, entiendo que eres una artista marcial, heredera de una escuela y que estás destinada a continuar una tradición familiar."

La pelirroja volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

"Mi pregunta es: ¿eso es lo que quieres hacer realmente con tu vida?"

Ranma-chan volvió su cabeza violentamente, como si hubiera recibido físicamente una bofetada.

"Nadie me había hecho esa pregunta antes," susurró la joven de la trenza, "siempre es 'muchacho, debes hacer esto', o 'muchacho debes hacer lo otro', o 'debes casarte con Akane para perpetuar el legado de la escuela de Todo se Vale en las Artes Marciales', pero nadie me había preguntado que es lo que deseo hacer con mi vida..."

"Quisiera preguntar también: ¿es lo que tu deseas o lo que otros desean que hagas?" Eiko insistió. "¿Son tus sueños e intereses o son los sueños o intereses de alguien más?"

Ranma-chan sintió como si Ryoga la hubiera golpeado en el vientre con su condenado paraguas.

"No te estamos pidiendo que renuncies a tu vida", Veronique había captado la intención de las preguntas de su socia, "ni te pedimos que firmes con nosotras, pero si te pediríamos que reflexionaras en tu futuro, lo que tu quieres hacer con él, no que vidas por las expectativas y deseos de otros."

Ranma-chan las miró, hizo una mueca hacia la jarra de agua caliente para té que descansaba en una bandeja sobre el escritorio. "Hay algo que deben ustedes saber de mi."

Después de darles la sorpresa de su vida a las dos mujeres, echándose encima agua caliente para regresar a su género de nacimiento, siguió una muy larga noche en la que el joven artemarcialista tuvo ocasión de desahogar lo que estaba atorado y apretujado en su interior.

(oO\oO\o)

El reloj empezó a emitir su maldito ruido.

Nabiki emergió de entre sus cómodas cobijas, estirándose para desactivar el condenado dispositivo.

_Está oscuro, cinco minutos más_, se dijo, entre el estupor del sueño, quedándose dormida de nuevo

Y el maldito ruido de nuevo.

Una Nabiki más despierta se incorporó para tomar el maldito aparato y lanzarlo por la ventana...

...Y se topó con unos ojos azules que le miraban reflejando diversión debajo de una mata de pelo rojo.

"Saotome, ¿que pasa?, no ha amanecido todavía", balbuceó la mediana de las Tendo.

"No lo haría si no fuera importante," dijo Ranma-chan, estirándose para encender la lámpara en el buró junto a la cama, y depositando un fólder con monograma en las manos de la Tendo mediana.

Los frenos mentales de Nabiki se apretaron emitiendo un rechinido casi audible, hubo un cambio de velocidad, y una aceleración en la velocidad de pensamiento.

El monograma era de MakaDine Corp.

Al abrir el porta-documentos, leyó los folios y le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

"Es real", le dijo la joven pelirroja, adelantándose a la pregunta más obvia, "esto resolvería muchos problemas de la casa, pero estoy fuera de mi elemento, y hay detalles que no sabría resolver por mi cuenta... Necesito ayuda."

Nabiki asintió.

Claro que hay detalles que resolver. Saotome Ranma es todavía menor de edad, y para hacer esto es necesaria la autorización de los padres, o de algún representante legal. Si el tío Genma veía la cantidad involucrada en el contrato, le quitaría todo a Ranma, o se dedicaría a hacer contratos con varias compañías fonográficas, esperando que Ranma las cumpliese todas...

...Pero había métodos para evitar esa eventualidad...

"¿Por qué acudiste a mi, Saotome?", dijo Nabiki.

"Creo que eres la mejor", dijo la pelirroja con sinceridad, "si quitamos tu tendencia a extorsionar a todo el mundo, tu obsesión con el dinero, y esa manía de tomarle el pelo a todo mundo, nos quedamos con una excelente administradora y una genio de las finanzas. Creo que como mi representante, nos estaríamos beneficiando mutuamente. Tu cierras tus operaciones de extorsión, chantaje, las fotos, las apuestas y dejas de aprovecharte de los demás, y te dedicas a administrar lo mio, y a hacerlo crecer... Y podríamos hacernos socios en la fortuna de mi mitad femenina."

Nabiki se volvió a mirar los documentos.

_La oportunidad de una vida._

"Lo haré", dijo simplemente, y le dedicó su media sonrisa de tiburón a Ranma-chan, que le correspondió con una sonrisa igual.

—————————

(oO\oO\o)

(1) Romanji son palabras japonesas escritas en abecedario occidental.

(2) Gaijin.- muy liberalmente, traducido como extranjero.

(3) ¡Santo cielo!

(4) Nihon es como llaman los japoneses a su idioma, que los occidentales llamamos 'japonés'

(5) ¿Cómo estás?

Corres, corres... escapando

Es tu corazón... al que traicionas

Alimentando... tus ojos hambrientos

Apuesto que no eres tan civilizada

Bien, no es amor... primitivo

Un don salvaje... que deseas entregar

Libérate de la cautividad

Y sígueme, hija de la jungla en estereo

Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido, bang, bang, soy el guerrero

Bien, soy el guerrero, y de corazón a corazón ganaras... si sobrevives

El guerrero... el guerrero

Hablas, hablas, me hablas

Tus ojos me tocan físicamente

Quédate conmigo, nos apoderaremos de la noche

Mientras la pasión da otra mordida

¿Quien es el cazador...? ¿Quién es la presa?

Siento el ritmo... invocar tu nombre

Te abrazo fuerte... en señal de victoria.

No quiero domar tu estilo animal...

No serás enjaulada... en la llamada de la selva...

Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido, bang, bang, soy el guerrero

Bien, soy el guerrero, y de corazón a corazón ganaras... si sobrevives

El guerrero, el guerrero

Soy el guerrero

Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido (Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido)

El guerrero.

Soy el guerrero, y de corazón a corazón ganaras...

De corazón a corazón ganaras... si sobrevives

El guerrero... el guerrero

Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido, bang, bang, soy el guerrero

Si soy el guerrero y la victoria es mía (Disparando a los muros del corazón dolorido)

El guerrero... el guerrero

The Warrior

—Scandal


	2. Desde aquí se puede ver hasta siempre

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—————————

—————————

**Vida y Media**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**2.- Desde aquí se puede ver hasta siempre.**

—————————

¡Alea jacta est! (¡La suerte está echada!)

—**Julio Cesar.**

Llamé al cielo, y no me oyó,  
y pues sus puertas me cierra,  
de mis pasos en la tierra  
responda el cielo, no yo.

—**José Zorrilla. Don Juan Tenorio, acto I, escena X**

El juego va a comenzar.

—**Sherlock Holmes por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**

—————————

Tendo Kasumi parpadeó. Dos veces.

La tienda de discos parecía que estaba repartiendo dinero, en vez de vender discos compactos. La fila de personas, hombres y mujeres, de diferentes edades, le daba la vuelta a la manzana.

Todos parecían contentos con esperar ahí, formados, sin dar problemas, en tanto la música siguiera emitiéndose por los altoparlantes instalados en la acera.

Kasumi miró hacia arriba, donde un anuncio espectacular colgado desde la azotea, anunciaba que la tienda tenía a la venta el álbum **_'En El Principio...'_**, del más reciente lanzamiento de MakaDine Music: el grupo **_'Vida y Media'_**; con su primer sencillo, que era el que estaba siendo reproducido en los altoparlantes.

Era una voz poderosa, emotiva, vibrante, que extendía unos dedos invisibles sobre las emociones y las apretaba a su antojo, moldeándolas, haciendo que saltaran de la alegría a la tristeza, del optimismo a la desconfianza, y del amor al desprecio, logrando que los escuchas se identificaran con esa voz femenina, que te llamaba ofreciéndote simplemente un momento a solas con tus más profundas emociones, pidiendo a cambio ser escuchada y disfrutada.

"¡Kasumi!", dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la acera, haciendo que la mayor de las Tendo parpadeara y tuviera que sacudir su cabeza, confundida.

_¿En qué momento me formé para comprar el disco?_ Porque al salir de su ensoñación inducida por esa poderosa voz, se había dado cuenta de que había caminado hacia el extremo de la fila para esperar su turno. Parpadeó de nuevo y miró hacia la persona que le llamaba, pero no pudo obligarse a salir de la hilera de personas. _Perderé mi lugar..._

Una figura femenina, sosteniendo una bolsa de plástico opaco, cruzó la calle y se detuvo junto a ella.

"¿Onee-chan(1)?"

Kasumi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reconocer a su hermana. "¿Nabiki-chan?"

Nabiki le sonrió, miró a las demás personas formadas y sonrió misteriosamente. "Como dicen por ahí," señaló con su pulgar hacia el anuncio sobre el edificio, "es algo diferente."

Kasumi asintió, sintiendo que no había palabras para definir a la cantante.

"Hey", dijo un hombre, varios lugares más atrás en la hilera, "¿no estará pensando en meterse a la fila, verdad?"

Nabiki lo miró de reojo, enarcando una ceja, para después ignorarlo. "Kasumi", le sonrió, "no necesitas mezclarte con gente grosera", metió la mano a la bolsa y sacó un objeto que procedió a depositar entre los dedos de su hermana mayor.

Kasumi identificó de inmediato la caja, todavía envuelta en celofán, de un disco compacto, y luego vio la portada. En la parte de abajo había un amanecer, y en la parte superior la imagen de unos ojos femeninos, del color más azul y profundos que ella nunca había visto; muy discretamente, unas letras doradas anunciaban el título: # Vida y Media: En El Principio... #

Kasumi lanzó un chillido, dio un saltito y abrazó a su hermana mientras balbuceaba y reía, "¡gracias-gracias-gracias-gracias!"

Fue el turno de Nabiki de parpadear. Nunca había visto a su hermana actuar como una adolescente.

_Rayos_, se dijo, _Kasumi tiene 19 anos, técnicamente es una adolescente todavía_.

La velocidad de pensamiento de la Tendo mediana se incrementó en ese momento, y en un instante de iluminación, vio pasar en secuencia los últimos 10 años, desde la muerte de su madre.

_Kasumi adoptó el papel de mamá_, pensó Nabiki, _durante estos diez años negó su adolescencia para darnos a Akane y a mí el apoyo que necesitábamos_,_ y vino a recobrar esa parte de si misma que había negado al escuchar..._

Para ese momento varias personas se les habían acercado y miraban con cierta envidia el disco compacto en las manos de Kasumi.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste?", preguntó una joven de doce o trece años, con gesto de desesperación, "acabo de salir de la tienda, y ya se agotaron las existencias..."

"Tengo un contacto en MakaDine," dijo Nabiki misteriosamente, "me dio unos ejemplares para mi y mis hermanas como un pago por servicios de promoción en mi escuela, pero no se preocupen, ya van a surtir más pedidos."

Y con eso, Nabiki tomó a su hermana mayor del brazo y se la llevó hacia la casa, seguida de las miradas de los que ya no habían alcanzado disco.

(oO\oO\o)

Tendo Akane escuchó la voz saliendo del reproductor de CDs, y se encogió de hombros. Nada mal, pero no entendía el alboroto acerca de esa cantante nueva 'Vida y Media'.

Miró la portada del disco. Se notaba de inmediato que era una reproducción de baja calidad.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre comprar productos pirata?", dijo una voz desde la puerta de su habitación.

Akane se volvió a mirar, encontrando a su hermana Nabiki con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con molestia.

"Esta cosa no es mía," refunfuñó la menor de las Tendo, "me lo prestó Sayuri, dice que le salió muy barato, y es el éxito del momento, aunque yo no escucho más que a una buena cantante, nada extraordinario."

Nabiki asintió, y se dirigió al aparato estereo de su hermana. Presionó el botón de expulsión y tomó el disco, claramente una grabación ilegal, y puso en su lugar un disco original.

"Esto, hermanita, te enseñará a no volver a acercarte a copias pirata por el resto de tu vida."

Presionó el botó de reproducción y le subió el volumen, lo justo para que se escuchara hasta la calle, pero sin que resultara molesto.

(oO\oO\o)

(2)

Just when everything's in order and good, things fall apart.  
Just when life should be resolving I'm back at the beginning,  
And it comes back to the heart...

I'm not really sad...  
I'm not running, I'm looking...  
Did I tell you I've kept all your letters and cards...?

There's just nothing left for me to do here but unhook the stars...  
There's just nothing left for me to do here but unhook the stars...

Do you remember when I told you all that I could and it seemed like too much...?  
Well I was living your life hoping you'd never fall...  
If I held on tight enough...  
And letting go now is like a passport to anywhere...  
With time on my hands I can make a new start...

I just didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars  
I just didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars

Don't worry for me it's just I'm inspired  
Waiting in the wings made me drunk with possibility  
It rivals my memories...

I didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars  
I just didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars

Everything's in order and good, things fall apart.  
Just when life should be resolving I'm back at the beginning,  
And it comes back to the heart...

I'm not really sad...  
I'm not running, I'm looking...  
Did I tell you I've kept all your letters and cards...?

There's just nothing left for me to do here but unhook the stars...  
There's just nothing left for me to do here but unhook the stars...

Mmmh, don't want to stay here and unhook the stars  
Didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars  
I didn't want to stay here and unhook the stars

(oO\oO\o)

Akane lloró ante la desesperanza expresada, ante la tristeza de lo llega a su fin, tuvo esperanza cuando la artista expresó esperanza, y luego volvió a llorar de tristeza.

Ahí estaba la pasión, la indómita pasión, expresada desnuda, sin la vestiduras del orgullo, sin la mascara del malentendido, ardiendo dulcemente.

Y estaba la desesperanza, el llanto por lo que pudo ser y se terminaba antes de empezar.

Y la esperanza del amor, la apasionada esperanza de que el fin solo fuera una posibilidad remota y todavía había una oportunidad de lograrse.

Akane caminó hacia la ventana, ansiando ver la luz, ansiando llenarse de luz, alejándose de la oscuridad de su habitación, en un intento de alejarse de la oscuridad que la había consumido por dentro durante estos diez años, intensificada por los meses que había tenido que pelear contra unos idiotas, dirigidos por el más idiota de todos.

Afuera, una figura esbelta parecía danzar sobre el muro que rodeaba la residencia Tendo, ejecutando una danza mortal, girando, estirándose, alejándose de un salto, para acercarse de nuevo pateando mientras giraba, manteniéndose en el aire una cantidad imposible de instantes, antes de sucumbir a la gravedad, y elevándose de nuevo, para descender en el patio con una facilidad comparable a bajar de un escalón.

La belleza inherente de esa danza mortal la conmovió mientras escuchaba la música.

"Oh, Ranma...", murmuró.

No escuchó a su hermana mayor hacer eco a sus palabras.

(oO\oO\o)

Primero, es la conciencia.

Después el control.

Y por último, la fuerza.

Saotome Ranma ahora entendía mejor el Arte.

Pero no el arte por el arte, sino el Arte.

Su padre lo había educado para ser una máquina instintiva, un manojo de reflejos listos a ser disparados con la estimulación adecuada.

No pensar.

No sentir.

Según el concepto de Saotome Genma, nada debe distraerte del arte.

No pensar.

No sentir.

Reaccionar.

Pero el Arte se convierte en arte si no existe la conciencia, si no existe el control, si solo nos quedamos con la fuerza.

Con simple fuerza, solo tenemos técnica, no existe la belleza, no existe la pasión que convierte el arte en el Arte.

Por un momento, Ranma fue conciencia, y se expandió en todas direcciones.

Luego ejerció control.

Al final, la fuerza fue casi superflua.

Se movió, ejecutando 'La Danza de los Dragones sobre el Mar de Fuego', que era como llamaba a esa kata que él había diseñado. Era un ejercicio en el cual un dragón pequeño y sabio, se enfrenta a seis dragones más grandes que él, los combate y se lleva las perlas de la sabiduría.

Era una danza mortal, que en una lucha real, dejaría incapacitados a una docena de hombres...

...Y si se ejecutaba sin control, los oponentes terminarían muertos.

No pensar.

No sentir.

Reaccionar.

_Baka Panda._

Durante estos meses, en compañía de Fuwa Eiko, Veronique Saint-Claire y Tendo Nabiki, grabando el primer álbum de Vida y Media, y lejos de la influencia de su padre, Ranma había tenido tiempo de reflexionar, de convivir con gente normal, ciertamente apasionadas por el Arte de la Música, pero normales. Había tenido ocasión de integrarse a un grupo, de ser aceptado, había tenido ocasión de ver de primera mano, como funcionaban las personas en un ambiente normal, no restringido, un ambiente que te nutre.

Gran diferencia con lo que había creído que era lo normal.

El nombre se le había ocurrido a Nabiki, en una clara alusión al hecho de que Ranma vivía media vida como hombre y media vida como mujer, por lo que Ranma-chan ahora tenía un alias, una personalidad oculta.

Se había desvanecido en el misterio.

El alias de Ranma-chan, casi naturalmente, había pasado a ser el nombre de la banda, y los integrantes de la agrupación aceptaron su liderazgo sin problemas, ansiosos de cobijarse de esa pasión, de compartir esa fuerza de la naturaleza que ahora se llamaba Vida y Media, de contribuir con su propio Arte a esa marejada interpretativa.

Nabiki tuvo que jugar un papel importante, no solo como la representante de Vida y Media, Ranma-chan, sino que, al ser la que mejor la conocía, tuvo que emplear una bola de demolición emocional para permitir que Ranma-chan alcanzara su potencial interpretativo.

No había sido fácil.

Las enseñanzas de Genma estaban profundamente arraigadas, pero la tensión de los últimos meses, la angustia cuando pensaba que su madre iba a obligarlo a cometer suicidio ritual, la angustia de estar cerca de ella y no poder decirle que la joven marimacho que conocía como Tendo Ranko era la forma femenina de Saotome Ranma, y la presión ejercido por todos lados para que eligiera a su prometida y se casara...

Bueno, el resultado no fue bonito, y se puso más feo cuando Nabiki empezó a enumerar las razones por las que sospechaba que Saotome Genma había educado a su hijo para ser su esclavo personal.

No pensar.

Para eso iba a estar Genma, para pensar por él.

No sentir.

Para aislarse emocionalmente de los demás y no poder escapar de la prisión sin barrotes impuesta sobre el joven de la trenza desde los 6 años.

Reaccionar.

Para obedecer sin pensar.

Ranma y Nabiki habían estado en la azotea de MakaDine Corp. La cornisa de la pared sur, que tenía una barandilla de seguridad de acero tenía ahora la marca de los dedos de joven Saotome.

Fue un buen día para Genma. Especialmente porque no había estado ahí.

Nabiki le pidió perdón, y ante su mirada confundida, ella le aclaró que le pedía perdón por haber acabado con su inocencia, por haber tenido que revelarle que no hay gente buena o gente mala, sino solamente gente.

Ranma no lo veía como una pérdida de inocencia, sino como el despertar de un largo sueño. Ser capaz de acercarte a las personas, y de expresar tus emociones le había permitido comprender las emociones de los demás.

Descubrió que tampoco podía clasificar a las personas como hombres o mujeres, sino como individuos.

También descubrió por qué era incapaz de mentir: su padre lo había educado...

...adiestrado...

...para no poder ocultarle nada, y que le fuera más fácil quitarle las cosas que 'lo distraerían del arte'.

Eso le llevó a la conclusión de que para su padre, Ranma no era una persona, sino algo que le permitiría vivir sin trabajar, rodeado de lujos.

Y concluimos que Saotome Genma es un idiota.

Era del tipo de idiota más peligroso, porque no se detenía a pensar si sus acciones lastimarían a alguien más.

Era del tipo de imbécil más peligroso, porque en su idiotez, creía que era el más inteligente.

Tomando en cuenta el Neko-ken, la venta indiscriminada de la mano de su único hijo en matrimonio, la promesa seppuku y el viaje a Jusenkyo, uno podría preguntarse si de veras existía algo en la cabeza del panda ocasional.

Conciencia.

Control.

**_Sintió_** que lo observaban, y supo de quién eran los dos pares de ojos que lo miraban.

Terminó la kata permitiendo que su último movimiento lo llevara de la cima del muro hasta el césped alrededor de la casa Tendo.

Alzó la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de Akane. Vio a su prometida y junto a ella a Nabiki.

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo le había dicho que sus motivos para devolverlo a la humanidad había sido estrictamente comerciales: una Ranma-chan, o Vida y Media, incapaz de sentir y de hacer sentir a los demás, no le haría ganar dinero.

Ranma agradecía esa honestidad casi brutal. Era preferible a una dulce ilusión. Y a medio camino, ambos se habían abierto, permitiéndoles conocerse...

...Y hacerse amigos.

En su ciega inocencia, Ranma había creído que Ryoga era su amigo. Que Ukyo era su amigo... es decir amiga. Pero su despertar a la compresión de la gente, le indicó que no era cierto.

Ryoga quería la gloria de ser el vencedor de Saotome Ranma, quería probarle al mundo que él era mejor, y se veía a si mismo como el justiciero que combate al malo de la historia y que vence a pesar de tener todo en contra..., si, exactamente como Kuno..., lo cual hablaba muy pobremente de joven Hibiki. Se veía a si mismo como honorable, y no dudaba en deshonrar a la prometida oficial de Ranma usando el disfraz de su forma de cerdito.

Uk-chan... Er... Kuonji Ukyo era también una decepción. No era una amiga, era una prometida, y lo demostró con su intervención en la boda fallida.

¿Qué pasaba con toda esa gente que creía que tenía el derecho y el poder de decidir lo que Ranma quería?

Nabiki había explicado su propia participación en los hechos, señalando precisamente que la inmadurez de Akane y de él llevaría ese matrimonio al fracaso, haciéndose miserables el uno al otro en el proceso. Por eso había saboteado la ceremonia, poniendo como pretexto su avaricia por los regalos de bodas.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que los padres de ambos creían que con empujarlos al altar, era suficiente para que confesaran sus verdaderos sentimientos y se pusieran a trabajar para darles un heredero.

Las carcajadas de ambos duraron unos buenos quince minutos.

Ranma sabía, como que amanece por el este, que Akane no permitiría que Ranma la tocara íntimamente, en tanto no resolviera sus propios miedos.

"¿Y tu, Ranma-kun?", había preguntado Nabiki.

Habían estado platicando en la oficina de Ranma en MakaDine Corp., tomando una taza de té. Cada quien tenía una oficina en el edificio, desde donde despachar y ponerse de a cuerdo en la promoción de Vida y Media, en Japón y el resto del mundo.

Y por cierto, Nabiki solo llamaba a Ranma por su apellido en la casa Tendo, en cualquier otro sitio lo llamaba 'Ranma-kun'.

"¿Yo?", Ranma, sonrió con un poco de tristeza; "en estos meses he resuelto muchas cosas que llevaba dentro, y he tenido gente buena que me ha ayudado."

Nabiki sonrió, complacida por el tácito elogio.

"Falta mucho para que termine de crecer y madurar", continuó él, "pero puedo decirte ahora sin miedo, Nabiki-chan, que estuve locamente enamorado de tu hermana menor."

Nabiki hizo una mueca, asintió, parpadeó y se le quedó mirando.

"¿Estuviste?", preguntó, "¿en tiempo pasado?"

Ranma asintió. "Mis amor por ella era profundo", suspiró, "al principio, a pesar de todo, solo podía verla como la dulce muchacha que es... Pero sus miedos e inseguridades acabaron con mis sentimientos a base de golpes, gritos y desconfianza."

Un subproducto de su nueva comprensión de si mismo y de los demás era que Ranma había aprendido a mentir, a fingir.

No le gustaba ni un ápice.

Pero lo hacía.

Porque en el hogar Tendo, Ranma ejecutaba una actuación diaria, representando al joven artemarcialista que había sido desde su llegada.

Ranma y Nabiki habían llegado a la conclusión de que por el momento era mejor mantener las cosas como estaban, preparándose para el momento en que el joven Saotome saliera de la casa, libre de obligaciones.

Nabiki había conseguido sacarle a Genma una firma insignificante, acompañada de las firmas de otros siete testigos, la de Tendo Soun incluida, donde estaba de acuerdo en ceder en el juicio interpuesto para declarar a Saotome Ranma como menor emancipado(3), sobre la base de que él como padre era incapaz.

El viejo panda había firmado bajo los efectos del alcohol creyendo que estaba firmando un acuerdo más para comprometer a su hijo en matrimonio a cambio de que pagaran su cuenta del bar.

Cuando quince días mas tarde se le había avisado de la resolución del dictamen, Genma había dejado el sobre con los documentos legales abandonados en una mesa, más preocupado por que Soun no le ganara en la partida de Go que estaban sosteniendo. Nabiki recogió los papeles y los archivó, para tenerlos preparados cuando se necesitaran.

Y su mente volvió a Nabiki, su primera amiga verdadera.

Sonrió hacia la ventana.

(oO\oO\o)

Kasumi encendió el televisor de la estancia, sintonizando el canal de su telenovela favorita.

Vio el reloj y parpadeó. Faltaba media hora. Todavía estaban trasmitiendo las noticias.

(oO\oO\o)

_**El presentador está sentado detrás de un escritorio color blanco, impecablemente vestido de azul. Detrás de él hay una pared falsa con las siglas NHK en relieve a su derecha, y un monitor a su izquierda.**_

"Hoy, el centro de Tokio fue escenario de tumultos en todas la tiendas donde se venden discos compactos."

**_En el monitor, aparece la imagen de muchas personas formadas junto a la puerta de cristal de una tienda, con el anuncio de 'Vida y Media: En El Principio...' Un empleado coloca un anuncio de 'AGOTADO' en el cristal, sobre el letrero con el amanecer y los ojos azules._**

"Desde muy temprano, cientos de fanáticos se dieron cita para adquirir el álbum de lanzamiento de Vida y Media, que ha resultado ser un éxito instantáneo para MakaDine Corp."

_**Los que habían estado esperando su turno, miran incrédulamente el anuncio.**_

"Los dueños de los comercios declararon más tarde que compraron una cantidad limitada de ejemplares del álbum, porque no tenían idea de la calidad de la cantante."

_**Se desata el tumulto, la fila se desbanda y todos corren, hacia el empleado, que, asustado, entra de nuevo a la tienda y alcanza a cerrar antes de que lo alcancen. La gente se apretuja contra el cristal de la puerta y golpea con las palmas de las manos.**_

"Para evitar daños a las tiendas, los encargados solicitaron a sus proveedores en MakaDine Corp. pedidos extra urgentes, y colocaron anuncios, prometiendo volver a vender el disco compacto en cuanto se les surtiera. Otros se vieron obligados a repartir números de ficha para aquellos clientes que no pudieron adquirirlo, y que así pudieran reservar su ejemplar del disco."

_**Un corte en la escena, se ve otra tienda y varios empleados repartiendo boletas con el sello del negocio y un número.**_

"Un comunicado de MakaDine enviado a todas las estaciones, declara que imprimirán y surtirán el disco para que todos los que lo deseen puedan adquirirlo. En otras noticias, el parlamento..."

(oO\oO\o)

Kasumi meneó la cabeza, y suspiró.

No podía culpar a esas personas, ella misma había caído bajo el hechizo de esa voz.

Cuando habían vuelto a casa, escucharon desde el cuarto de Akane el mismo disco, pero ahí se oía sin energía, sin vitalidad, solo una buena voz ya nada más. Nabiki había subido los escalones al piso superior mascullando acerca de piratas malditos... y hermanas pequeñas estúpidas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera la grabación original. Y ahí estaba de nuevo la magia.

Escuchó que llamaban discretamente a la puerta, con timidez, como si no quisieran perturban el sonido de la canción.

Mascullando acerca de vecinos inoportunos, Kasumi se dirigió a la puerta.

"Gomen kudasai(4)", susurró alguien desde afuera

"Hai", murmuró Kasumi abriendo la puerta.

Y parpadeó audiblemente. Afuera parecía estar todo el vecindario: hombres, mujeres, ancianos y niños, todos muy callados, poniendo atención a la voz que salía por la ventana de Akane.

"Perdón Kasumi-san," dijo uno de los vecinos de mayor edad, "¿molestamos si nos quedamos aquí afuera a escuchar?"

Kasumi negó con la cabeza y regresó a la casa, dejando la puerta abierta.

Volvió a al estancia y se acomodó en un sillón, mirando al jardín y el estanque de la carpa.

Junto a la ventana, los padres se inclinaban sobre su tablero de Go, en aparente concentración, y conociéndolos, buscando uno distraer al otro para hacer trampa.

Cuando diez minutos más tarde ninguno se había movido, Kasumi se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaban jugando, estaban escuchando a Vida y Media, inclinados sobre su tablero de juego, fingiendo, poniéndose una máscara de hombría...

_Los hombres no escuchan música, no es varonil..._

Pero estaban atrapados por esa voz, por esas emociones, por esa magia.

Como todos.

(oO\oO\o)

La hermosa mujer de pelo rojo oscuro y ojos azules, vestida con el acostumbrado kimono, con un bulto de forma alargada, envuelto en un paño de seda, sujeto a su espalda por el obi (5), se acercó con paso firme a la propiedad Tendo.

Se detuvo un momento ante la inusual vista de las vecinos sentados en la acera, alrededor de la puerta, escuchando...

La mujer parpadeó.

Cuando la música terminó, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo conciente para volver al aquí y ahora.

Vio a los vecinos suspirar, y empezar a regresar a sus casas, muchos reían, y se enjugaban las lágrimas.

_¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí parada?_ La mujer consultó un reloj que sacó de su bolsa de mano. _¿Veinte minutos?_ Sintió algo en su rostro y se tocó. _¿Lagrimas?_ ¿Y que era ese sentimiento agridulce¿era el resultado de haber llorado y de haber reído al compás de esa voz?

Se recompuso lo mejor que pudo y entro a la propiedad.

"¡Minna! (6)", se oyó la voz de Nabiki, mientras bajaba las escaleras, "¡reunión familiar!"

"Oh", una sonriente Kasumi, la recibió, "hola, tía Nodoka, bienvenida."

(oO\oO\o)

Los dos clanes se reunieron alrededor de la mesa de la estancia.

"Muy bien, Nabiki", dijo Soun, en su papel de patriarca, "¿para que nos reuniste?"

Nabiki asintió. "Como se habrán enterado," dijo, "un americano, apoyado por muchos vecinos desagradecidos, nos demando injustamente para que le pagáramos los daños sufridos a sus objetos personales y a su casa."

"¿Demanda?", Akane parpadeó, "¿qué demanda?"

Nabiki la miro fríamente. "Como algunos viven en su propio mundo, recapitularé", y procedió a relatar la forma que los Tendo se habían visto obligados a pagar los daños que había sufrido la propiedad del extranjero, y como se veían ahora un poco cortos de recursos.

El semblante de Akane se nubló. "¿Y por qué la familia tiene que pagar los destrozos ocasionados por este baka?"

_No tiene remedio_, pensó Nabiki. "Porque al ser menor de edad, y vivir en esta casa, es responsabilidad del dueño de la casa", miró a los padres, "y como esos dos siguen insistiendo en que él se convertirá en parte de la familia, es por eso que cae como responsabilidad de la casa Tendo."

"Como sin eso fuera a suceder", resopló Akane.

"No te preocupes Akane", Ranma le dedicó una mirada presuntuosa, "pagaré mi deuda, porque no tengo intenciones de casarme con una marimacho fea y violenta como tu, antes me uno a una orden de sacerdotes con voto de celibato."

Nabiki había visto antes este proceso, pero ahora era casi fascinante.

Abra la boca. Meta el pié. Mastique. Enjuague. Repita.

Sintió una punzada de remordimiento, porque, ahora que lo conocía, sabía reconocer la señales de qué él estaba actuando, mintiendo.

Inocencia perdida.

De pronto sintió un profundo odio por Saotome Genma, por el intento que había hecho para sujetar a su hijo a su capricho y voluntad, educándolo para ser un esclavo, un títere que iba a mantenerlo por lo que le restara de vida.

Tuvo que suprimir sus ganas de saltar sobre la mesa, enroscar sus dedos en la garganta del obeso y calvo Saotome y apretar hasta que su cabeza sin pelo no fuese más que una bola de carne amoratada.

Además, aunque satisfactorio como sería, ella no era una artista marcial, y para Genma sería fácil desembarazarse de ella. Con el debido entrenamiento, lo que tendría que hacer era saltar a su espalda, sujetar su nuca y su barbilla y luego hacer un movimiento de torsión...

La idea era tentadora, pero Nabiki no era una asesina, por muy justificado que fuera el crimen.

Akane apretó los puños y empezó a levantarse.

"Tu lo rompes, tu lo pagas", dijo tranquilamente Nabiki.

Akane se frenó en seco. "Esto no pasaría si él no estuviera aquí", refunfuñó.

Ranma se desentendió con un gesto arrogante. Y Nabiki pude ver que fingía. Le dolía que no confiaran en él.

"Como estaba diciendo antes de ser groseramente interrumpida," le dedicó una mirada glacial a su hermana menor, "Saotome fue difamado, ya que ese día estuvo castigado en la escuela, pero el director 'coco-loco' Kuno, se negó a declarar a favor de nosotros. Así que pagamos. Para recuperar nuestro dinero, he aceptado, y Saotome conmigo, un empleo."

La reacción fue inmediata.

Nodoka quiso saber por qué eran Nabiki y Ranma los que iban a trabajar, y no Genma y Soun.

Kasumi se hizo eco de la tía Nodoka.

Akane empezó a burlarse, diciendo que Ranma destruiría el establecimiento antes de que terminara la primera semana de trabajo.

Y los padres empezaron a protestar, diciendo que no era necesario, ya que la comunidad agradecida, al saber de la difamación, hablarían bien de ellos y podrían recuperar el dinero. Tal vez alcanzaría para irse de vacaciones. La sonrisa de idiota de esos dos irritó más a Nabiki.

Se aclaró la garganta, y todas las conversaciones y alegatos se cortaron como si las hubieran guillotinado.

"Se de ciencia cierta que no podemos ganar esa demanda", continuó como si no la hubieran interrumpido, "porque esos 'agradecidos integrantes de la comunidad'," el sarcasmo era tan espeso como la brea, "fueron los que atestiguaron que había sido Saotome."

Los padres parpadearon como un par de búhos.

"Eso no importa por ahora", continuó la mediana de las hermanas, "mis contactos ya identificaron al verdadero culpable, y ya se están tomando los pasos legales para que pague o sea encerrado como un criminal común."

"¿Y por que no esperar a que atrapen al culpable?", dijo el Saotome mayor.

Nabiki lo fulminó con la mirada. _¿Por qué le preocupa que Ranma-kun tenga un empleo?_ "No podemos esperar, ya que los gastos de la casa no se detienen, y como ustedes se niegan sistemáticamente a abrir el dojo, debemos buscar otra fuente de ingresos."

"No podemos abrir el dojo hasta que Akane y Ranma se casen y lo hereden", intervino Soun, "podemos traer a un sacerdote en quince minutos, realizar la ceremonia, y entonces podemos empezar a aceptar alumnos."

"Excelente idea, Tendo-kun", intervino Genma, "con la fama que tiene la escuela, los estudiantes llegar en procesión."

Y ambos sonrieron como idiotas, contentos de haber improvisado un plan 'infalible' para unir a sus hijos.

"¡YO NO ME VOY A CASAR CON ESTE IMBECIL PERVERTIDO!", aulló Akane a cinco centímetros de la cara de su padre, mismo que empezó a llorar, quejándose de que su hija le daba miedo.

Ranma fue más directo: un puñetazo al vientre de Genma, que le envió a través de las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín, rebotó sobre su cabeza en una de las rocas que rodeaban el estanque, para concluir su viaje estrellándose contra la barda, donde permaneció embarrado por un momento, para después resbalar y caer como un títere sin cuerdas al pie del muro.

"Yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con una marimacho fea, no sabe cocinar, es torpe, fuerte como gorila e igual de agraciada, plana y dura como un ladrillo..." Ranma hubiera continuado, pero otro carraspeo de Nabiki lo interrumpió. Le dedicó una sonrisa apenada y guardó silencio.

"¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que Saotome propuso que abriésemos el dojo?", la voz controlada de Nabiki cortó como un cuchillo helado el llanto del patriarca Tendo, que sonrió y cerró la boca. Su pobre dojo casi no la cuenta. "Además¿cuales alumnos¿Acaso no me escuchaste cuando dije que los vecinos no quieren a los artistas marciales?"

Soun miró a su hija como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Ellos eran los protectores de la comunidad¿cómo no los iban a querer?

"Como decía", continuó Nabiki, "he arreglado que la escuela nos permita a Saotome y a mi tener un empleo, sobre la base de que no disminuiré mi promedio de calificaciones, y Saotome incrementará el suyo. Por la naturaleza del trabajo, ambos tendremos que ausentarnos, a veces semanas enteras, nuestro sueldo se depositará en una cuenta," Nabiki extrajo un sobre que entregó a Kasumi, "aquí dentro está una tarjeta de débito, tu administrarás el dinero, para lo que se necesite de comida, ropa o cualquier gasto."

Nodoka parpadeó desconcertada. "¿Por qué le das la tarjeta a Kasumi-chan¿No es Soun-san el jefe de familia?"

Nabiki sopesó un instante mantener las ilusiones de la mujer respecto a los roles masculinos y femeninos en la sociedad, captó de reojo la mirada de Ranma, que con los ojos le dijo 'hazlo'.

"Tía Nodoka", Nabiki bajó un poco el tono frío de su voz, para suaviza el impacto, "no existe otra manera de decir esto, así que seré directa: papá no ha trabajado durante esto diez años. Teníamos un fondo de ahorro que nos permitió vivir cómodamente, pero se acabó cuando Akane entro a la escuela, para ese entonces yo ya realizaba ciertas actividades... no muy correctas en la escuela, y eso nos permitió seguir nuestro estilo de vida. Con la llegada de Saotome y su panda, no ha sido posible incrementar nuestro fondo. Durante un tiempo dejé que papá administrara el dinero, y se lo gastó todo en sake y cigarrillos. Con la llegada del señor Saotome, papá empeoró, y perdió mi confianza como jefe de la familia. Por eso es mejor que Kasumi se haga cargo. Ella dividirá los gastos de la casa, y repartirá las mesadas de todos nosotros."

Kasumi miró el sobre en su mano, lo abrió, miró la tarjeta bancaria, la firmó, la guardó en una carterita que introdujo en el bolsillo en el pecho de su blusa; miró el número confidencial, lo memorizó y, usando un encendedor que sacó de su delantal, quemó los papeles.

"Me honra la responsabilidad que has depositado en mi, imouto-chan (7)", Kasumi se inclinó ante Nabiki, "por mi honor, no te defraudaré."

"Yo insisto en que debemos ir a cobrarle al que difamó a Ranma", insistió un muy atontado Genma, que había vuelto a su lugar, tambaleándose como efecto del golpe que le había propinado su hijo.

"Conociendo a Hibiki Ryoga," Nabiki soltó su bomba de improviso, "y su capacidad para extraviarse en un closet, veo muy remoto que cobremos pronto."

"¿Qué estás diciendo, Nabiki?", saltó Akane, "Ryoga-kun es un muchacho amable, gentil y honorable, él no puede ser el que incriminó a Ranma."

Ranma se volvió lentamente a mirar a su prometida.

"Alguien me difama, y aún con pruebas, tu dudas de mi inocencia," dijo el joven de la trenza, "y cuando el aliento a tocino es acusado con pruebas tu no dudas en creer en su inexistente inocencia", la quijada del joven se tensó, "confías en cualquiera, menos en mi que te ha salvado el pellejo más veces de las que quiero molestarme en contar."

Y el orgullo apasionado asomó tu fea cabezota. "¿Por qué habría de confiar en ti?, no se puede confiar en los pervertidos, jamás..."

Nabiki vio como Ranma se tensaba por un instante, para luego relajarse. En sus ojos vio una verdad muy fea: Akane ya no podía lastimarlo, porque ya no sentía nada por ella.

"Nabiki-chan", Ranma miró hacia un reloj de pared, "nuestro transporte llega en una hora, y hay que prepararnos. Hoy debo escoltarte para las negociaciones con la cadena televisiva que quiere filmar el primer video."

"Claro que si," Nabiki asintió, "la ropa nos las darán en la oficina, así que solo hay que tomar un baño. Ve tu primero mientras yo termino aquí."

Y sin decir más, Ranma se alejó por el pasillo rumbo al furoba (8).

La mano se elevó por el aire y golpeó con fuerza la mejilla.

Akane había recibido golpes antes, se daba por hecho que si entrenabas en artes marciales, en algún momento del entrenamiento, recibes algún golpe. La bofetada que recibió de Nabiki no tuvo casi un efecto físico, todo su impacto fue emocional.

Nabiki juró nunca volver a abofetear a su hermana menor, al menos no sin entrenar antes; para ella fue como si hubiera golpeado una pared, pero se guardó de demostrar cualquier signo de dolor o debilidad.

"Nabiki...", Akane se tocó la cara; casi no había sentido nada, pero ese leve contacto le dolía en un sitio más profundo: el alma.

"Escúchame bien, hermanita, porque no me repetiré", las palabras de la Tendo mediana golpeaban como bolas de granizo: heladas y dolorosas. "Ranma-kun", hizo una mueca interna por haberse descuidado, llamando al joven Saotome por su nombre en vez de su apellido, "le hizo una promesa de artista marcial, de guerrero, a Hibiki Ryoga, porque se sentía responsable por haberle ocasionado lo que parecía una desgracia en ese momento. ¿Puedes entender ese concepto, Akane¿Si te piden que hagas una promesa por tu honor como artista marcial harías lo que fuera por cumplir tu palabra? Y no hablo de esa promesa vana que le hiciste a Kasumi de no golpear a nadie llevada por la ira."

Akane parpadeó, y su orgullo volvió a dar un paso al frente. "¡Claro que si!", dijo vehementemente; "¡soy una artista marcial!"

"¿Aunque esa promesa te enfrentara con algún ser querido?"

"Aún así", asintió Akane.

"Eso vamos a ver, porque yo no hice ningún juramento de guardar ese secreto, así que te lo voy a decir", Nabiki sonrió entonces, ese gesto que la hacía parecer un tiburón al ataque. "Cuando Ranma-kun—" vio a Nodoka mirarla fijamente, pero decidió ignorarla, "—hizo esa promesa, no sabía a que grados llegaba el deshonor de Hibiki. Verás, hermanita, el muchacho perdido también tiene una maldición Jusenkyo, una maldición que lo transforma en un cerdito negro, y usando esa forma se propuso hacer miserable a Ranma-kun, causándole problemas con su prometida. Ranma-kun trató de dejar caer pistas, hacía alusiones, comentarios velados, insinuaciones, y esperaba que tu llegase a la conclusión correcta, pero creo que esperaba mucho de ti, eres más estúpida de lo que él creía. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor, hermanita?, tus palabras ya no pueden lastimar a Ranma-kun, porque lograste lo que querías, de ahora en adelante te va a dejar en paz."

Nabiki se levantó y se dirigió a la escaleras, y ahí se detuvo, volviéndose a mirar a la matriarca Saotome. "Tía Nodoka, otra razón por la que mi papá y tu esposo no son confiables, es que ellos sabían lo ha Hibiki hacía, y nunca hicieron algo; Ranma-kun tiene su promesa como razón para no haber dicho nada, pero ellos no."

Y con eso, Nabiki subió las escaleras.

(oO\oO\o)

La voz emitida por el estereo, llevando su carga emocional, bañaron el espíritu de Akane.

_¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega?_

Ahí estaban las pistas, las alusiones, las bromas de P-chan extraviándose dentro de una bola de plástico, las bromas de Ryo... Hibiki perdido dentro de una habitación desamueblada, sin ventanas y con una sola puerta...

Y Ranma había sido inocente todo el tiempo.

Recordó en ese momento que Hibiki había jurado a Ranma que iba a acabar con su felicidad. Y pensar que le había parecido gracioso cuando Ranma le había preguntado "¿Soy feliz, Akane?"

Ranma.

Las palabras de Nabiki volvieron para atormentarla: 'tus palabras ya no pueden lastimar a Ranma-kun, porque lograste lo que querías, de ahora en adelante te va a dejar en paz.'

_¿Qué significa eso?_

Una enorme limosina blanca, casi tan larga como un autobús, con los cristales polarizados se deslizó por la calle, deteniéndose ante la puerta de la propiedad Tendo.

Vio salir a Nabiki, Ranma, Kasumi y la tía Nodoka de la casa, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Nodoka abrazó a su hijo, mientras que Kasumi hacía lo propio con la Tendo mediana. Nabiki y Ranma salieron, este último abrió la puerta de pasajeros de la limosina, ayudó a Nabiki a subir, para luego abordar él mismo.

El vehículo partió de inmediato.

Akane esperó un momento y luego bajó, acercándose a la cocina tratando de disimular su interés.

"¿Akane-chan?" Nodoka la miró, y le sonrió.

"Ah... Tía Nodoka..." Akane tartamudeó, "¿Nabiki y Ranma ya se fueron?"

La sonrisa de Nodoka se hizo más ancha. "Hace un momento. ¡Estoy muy emocionada!"

"¿Si?" Akane parpadeó, confundida ante el entusiasmo de la matriarca Saotome.

Kasumi miró a la más joven de sus hermanas, y vio de inmediato la tensión, el orgullo remanente que le impedía ser sincera consigo misma.

"Nabiki está trabajando en el equipo de representantes de Vida y Media en MakaDine Corp." Nodoka pareció hacerse más grande, inflamada por el orgullo, "y mi varonil hijo es el protector de ellos."

Kasumi sonrió. "Creo que el término es 'guardaespaldas'."

Nodoka asintió felizmente.

La hermana Tendo mayor tomó a su hermana menor de brazo y la guió hacia el jardín. "Disculpa tía Nodoka," dijo, "debo consultar algo con Akane-chan."

Nodoka las vio salir, mantuvo un momento en su rostro el gesto de felicidad, que luego se desvaneció, dejando uno de tristeza. "Oh, querida, Akane," murmuró, "debes ser fuerte, porque vienen tiempos difíciles para ti."

(oO\oO\o)

Las dos hermanas se sentaron junto al estanque del jardín, sobre una de las rocas.

"¿Lo quieres?"

Si eso hubiera sido un cañonazo, de Akane solo hubieran quedado un par chamuscado de zapatos.

El acto reflejo de Akane fue abrir muy grande la boca, lista para aullar a los cuatro vientos una serie de negativas, adornadas con insultos, pero la mano de su hermana mayor sobre su hombro la cortó antes de siquiera empezar. La Tendo más joven cerró la boca, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Abrumada, solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

"¿Y por que has luchado con el, en vez de luchar por él?"

Akane se quedó como de piedra. "¿Qué quieres decir, Kasumi?"

"Tu escuchaste a Nabiki, Ranma-kun ya no se siente afectado por ti."

"N-no te entiendo, Kasumi-nee-chan."

"Ranma-kun sentía algo por ti."

"¿Si?"

Kasumi asintió. "Él luchó por ti, Akane, se esforzó, manteniéndose a tu lado, aún sin saber si tu sentías lo mismo hacia él."

"¿Y por qué no dijo nada?" Akane ahora sonaba casi implorante.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada tu?"

El bastante golpeado orgullos apasionado trató de levantar la cabeza y no pudo, dejando a Akane con sus sentimientos al desnudo.

"Él es el hombre, él debía hablar primero..." esa pobre excusa sonó bastante tonta a sus propios oídos, sin sus sentidos nublados por el orgullo. Otro par de lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Akane.

Kasumi abrazó a su hermana menor. "Si lo dijo, más no con palabras, sino con acciones." Y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de cartón, que puso en las manos de Akane.

La menor de las Tendo levantó la tapa con dedos temblorosos. Ahí, señalándola con dedos acusadores, estaban las pruebas de los sentimientos de Ranma: la foto que les había tomado Gosunkugi cuando Ranma había entrado en el Neko-ken, casi recién llegado a Nerima, y la había besado, acomodado en su regazo; pero lo que destacaba era un largo mechón de cabello negro atado con una cinta amarilla: el pelo que Hibiki le había cortado con una de sus pañoletas-shuriken.

"Fui una estúpida," murmuró Akane, "todo el tiempo estuvo ahí¿verdad¿Dónde encontraste esta caja?"

"Ranma-kun la dejó en el bote de basura de su habitación. La acabo de encontrar. Debió tenerla oculta en algún sitio... Hasta este dia."

La quijada de Akane se endureció, mientras apretaba los puños, pero no había beligerancia en su actitud, solo decisión. "Gracias, Kasumi-nee-chan."

Akane se levantó, llevando la caja de cartón en sus manos.

Ranma había luchado por ella. Lo justo era que Akane luchara por él.

(oO\oO\o)

"...confirmó el Primer Ministro. Y en el mundo de los espectáculos, las noticias del éxito del grupo Vida y Media, a lo largo y ancho del país han empezado a filtrarse al resto del mundo. El primer álbum de la agrupación ha roto todos las marcas de ventas en Japón, y la manera en como se está vendiendo en Europa y América, nos indica que se encamina hacia el primer lugar en las listas de ventas."

**_El presentador de la NHK sonríe como si le acabaran de anunciar que ganó un millón de dólares. La pantalla a su izquierda muestra escenas de gente comprando en tiendas, todos con discos en sus manos. La escena cambia para mostrar una serie de sillones dispuestos en semicírculo, en el fondo hay un letrero enorme con el clásico amanecer y los hermosos ojos azules._**

"Esta tarde, en las instalaciones de MakaDine Corp. se llevó a cabo una conferencia de prensa, para presentar al grupo Vida y Media. La vocero del grupo de representantes de la agrupación musical, Tendo Nabiki-san, dirigió las preguntas y coordinó las respuestas."

**_La imagen del monitor se expande para llenar la pantalla, mostrando claramente un auditorio, con periodistas, fotógrafos y camarógrafos en los sillones del público, apuntando hacia el escenario, con los sillones y un atril cargado de micrófonos. Nabiki aparece, seguida de siete personas, más las altas directoras de MakaDine, Fuwa Eiko y Veronique Saint-Caire. Se nota inmediatamente la presencia de un joven de pelo negro azabache peinado en una trenza, de traje oscuro y lentes polarizados que revisa con la mirada el lugar, y permanece atento, con un tangible aire de peligrosidad. La Tendo mediana, ataviada con elegante traje sastre azul que acentúa las curvas de su bien formado cuerpo, se dirige al atril, mientras los del grupo se acomodan en los sillones, dejando el asiento central vacío._**

"¡Konbanwa minna-san (9), mi nombre es Tendo Nabiki, sean bienvenidos!"

_**Espontáneamente, los presentes aplauden.**_

"En nombre de MakaDine Corp. les presento a la agrupación musical del momento—"

_**Nabiki alza su brazo, apuntando a las personas en los sillones**_

"—¡Vida y Media!"

_**Nuevamente los aplausos.**_

"Los coros: Tommii Miki, Tomioka Junko y Asari Iesada"

**_Al escuchar su nombre, se levantan respectivamente una delgada joven de veintitantos años, ojos verdes, pelo corto casi rubio y piel blanca, delatando una ascendencia medio japonesa; luego, una joven mujer un poco más corpulenta, casi adolescente, de piel negra, ojos negros medio rasgados, lo cual indicaba que había genes japoneses en ella; al final se puso de pie un joven de sonrisa tímida, ojos castaños, pelo negro lacio, también de veinte años. Todos se inclinan saludando._**

"En las percusiones, Uchida Hotaru."

_**Se levanta una mujer de veintiún años, cabello ondulado negro, con una sonrisa y gesto extrovertido, saludando con la mano.**_

"En los teclados, Matsuo Kyoshi."

_**Saluda ahora un joven de unos 24 años musculoso, con el cabello rasurado, sonrisa gentil y ojos negros.**_

"En la guitarra, Eda Yuka."

_**Ahora es una chica adolescente, de pelo oscuro peinado en muchas trenzas pequeñas, sujeto en su nuca con un gran listón rojo.**_

"Y en el bajo, Muso Hideki."

**_Ahora es un joven delgado de 23 años, de pelo negro largo sujeto en una cola de caballo y sonriendo como si fuese el anuncio de una crema dental._**

_**Los reporteros aplauden, las cámaras fotográficas zumban alegremente y las cámaras de video hacen acercamientos.**_

_**Sigue a continuación una ronda de preguntas, donde los reporteros se interesan en los antecedentes de los jóvenes, su experiencia y el como fueron elegidos para la agrupación.**_

_**Es al final que una reportera hace la pregunta que seguramente había estado rebotando dentro de los cráneos de todos los periodistas presentes.**_

"Tendo-san¿y cuando conoceremos a Vida y Media?"

_**Todos los representantes de los medios informativos se ponen de pie, varias cámaras apuntan hacia la cortina por donde todos habían entrado al escenario.**_

_**Nabiki asiente hacia la reportera.**_

"Primero que nada, deseo externar a todos los medios la situación de Vida y Media. Ella es una persona muy reservada, y totalmente dedicada a su Arte. Ella considera que su misión consiste en hacer vivir a la gente por medio de su voz, y cree que sus compañeros son más merecedores de los reflectores que ella. Vida y Media solo desea cantar, y que sus compañeros sean populares. Por lo tanto, Vida y Media pide perdón a todos los medios de difusión, y pide su comprensión, pero ella desea evitar la popularidad de las entrevistas."

_**Los reporteros, fotógrafos y camarógrafos disparan sus cámaras, hacen sus acercamientos, y se atropellan haciendo preguntas acerca de Vida y Media, y de por qué ese afán de anonimato.**_

_**La imagen disminuye de tamaño y se vuelve a ajustar al monitor situado junto al presentador de la NHK**_

"La entrevista concluyó poco después. Entre los grandes consocios de la comunicación, se están preguntando si esto no es una maniobra publicitaria de MakaDine Corp., aunque con la popularidad y éxito del grupo, es poco plausible. Todo esto no hace más que incrementar la popularidad de la misteriosa Vida y Media, y sus fanáticos declaran que la aman más por su dedicación y deseo de permanecer anónima. Varios conocidos paparazzi de todo el mundo ya se preparan para tomar por asalto la intimidad de la popular cantante. Todos tenemos curiosidad, pero les deseamos que, literalmente, se rompan las dos piernas. En la ciudad de Hiroshima..."

(oO\oO\o)

Kasumi apagó la televisión.

Akane se quedo mirando la pantalla vacía, haciendo circular en su mente la imagen de Ranma.

"Nabiki-chan se vía muy bien," dijo la mayor de las Tendo.

"Y Ranma se veía muy guapo de traje", intervino Nodoka, guiñándole un ojo a Kasumi, mirando fijamente a Akane.

La más joven de las tres hermanas asintió, distraída, sin poder quitarse de la mente la manera en que los pantalones y el saco negro se tensaban contra la fabulosa musculatura...

Kasumi y Nodoka se rieron como adolescentes mientras Akane se sonrojaba, y se unía a sus risas.

(oO\oO\o)

—————————

(oO\oO\o)

(1) Hermana mayor, cariñosamente. Más respetuosamente sería 'Onee-san' o también 'Onee-sama'

(2)

Cuando todo está en orden y bien, las cosas se caen  
Cuando la vida debería estar resolviéndose, vuelvo al principio  
Y vuelve al corazón

Realmente no estoy triste…  
No huyo, busco...  
¿Te dije que conservé todas tus cartas y tarjetas...?

No me queda más que hacer aquí que descolgar las estrellas...  
No me queda más que hacer aquí que descolgar las estrellas...

¿Recuerdas cuando te dije todo lo que pude y pareció demasiado...?  
Bien, estaba viendo tu vida, esperando que nunca cayeras...  
Si te abrazara fuerte...  
Y soltarte ahora es como un pasaporte a ningún sitio...  
Con tiempo en mis manos puedo empezar de nuevo...

Simplemente no quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas...  
Simplemente no quiero estas aquí y descolgar las estrellas...

No te preocupes por mi, es solo que estoy inspirada  
Esperar aquí al lado, me embriagó con posibilidad  
Ligada a mis recuerdos...

No quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas...  
Es solo que no quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas...

Everything's in order and good, things fall apart.  
Just when life should be resolving I'm back at the beginning,  
And it comes back to the heart...

Todo está en orden y bien, las cosas se caen  
Cuando la vida debería estar resolviéndose, vuelvo al principio  
Y vuelve al corazón

Realmente no estoy triste…  
No huyo, busco...  
¿Te dije que conservé todas tus cartas y tarjetas...?

No me queda más que hacer aquí que descolgar las estrellas...  
No me queda más que hacer aquí que descolgar las estrellas...

Mmmh, no quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas  
No quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas  
Yo no quiero estar aquí y descolgar las estrellas

—

Unhook the Stars

—Cyndi Lauper

————————

(3) Se refiere a una declaración judicial donde un menor de edad puede demandar a sus padres para separarse de ellos, y ser declarado mayor de edad, si tiene 15 años o más, o ser puesto en el sistema de adopción si es menor. Recuerden el caso de Macaulay Culkin, el pequeño de "Home Alone". Acusó a sus padres de estar viviendo a costa de él, y usando su dinero como si fuera propio. Una corte estadounidense lo declaró formalmente separado de su familia.

(4) Perdonen ustedes.

(5) El cinturón ancho y elegante con el que se aseguran los kimonos de las mujeres. Cuando en Star Wars dicen el nombre real de Ben Kenobi, Obi Wan, no puedo evitar reírme.

(6) Todos. Se usa para llamar la atención de todas las personas.

(7) Hermana menor, cariñosamente.

(8) Cuarto donde está el furo, o tina japonesa para remojarse después de haberse lavado a conciencia todo el cuerpo, más directamente, la habitación para bañarse.

(9) Buenas tardes a todos.


	3. Un viaje de diez mil kilómetros

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—————————

—————————

**Vida y Media**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**3.- Un viaje de diez mil kilómetros empieza por un solo paso.**

—————————

Jamás se convertirá en estrella aquel cuyo rostro no irradie luz

—**William Blake. Proverbios del Infierno.**

Oh, habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente

—**William Shakespeare. Romeo y Julieta**

El poder es un gran afrodisíaco, y yo soy una persona muy poderosa

—**Madonna (Madonna Louise Ciccone) cantante y actriz estadounidense**

Please allow me to introduce myself (Por favor permítanme presentarme)  
I'm a man of wealth and taste (Soy un nombre de riqueza y gusto)

—**The Rolling Stones. Sympathy for the Devil**

—————————

**_La oscuridad del escenario es rota por el ritmo llevado con las palmas de las manos_**

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

(oO\oO\o)

La rutina de Tendo Akane cambió radicalmente.

Akane había recibido el encargo de reunir el trabajo escolar, tareas y avisos de exámenes de los dos ausentes.

Después de la primera vez que se ausentaron, al volver a casa, Nabiki y Ranma parecían estar en su propio mundo.

Nabiki se dedicó a sus libros con la contabilidad de la casa, y a cerrar sus operaciones de dudosa honorabilidad en la escuela.

Ranma entrenó, dedicándose a perfeccionar sus artes marciales, y diseñando katas nuevas, que después probó con su padre, que ya no podía seguirle el paso, dedicándose a reposar la paliza recibida.

Y nuevamente, estaban juntos camino a la escuela. Akane, Nabiki y Ranma, temprano, a paso relajado, las hermanas caminando sobre la acera y él sobre la cerca.

Las hermanas platicaban de las experiencias de Nabiki en el mundo del espectáculo y de lo que había ocurrido en la escuela.

El trabajo era agotador, negociando al grupo Vida y Media en los videos de sus canciones.

Akane relató riendo que todos los admiradores de Vida y Media en la escuela habían estado colgados de la televisión, esperando ver por primera vez a su ídolo. Cuando el video resultó ser una animación acompañando a la incomparable interpretación de Vida y Media, todos se fueron de boca al piso.

Cuando al terminar el video se difundió la noticia de que se iniciaría una serie de conciertos, todos los fanáticos aullaron de alegría. En un concierto, Vida y Media **debía** estar presente. y sus adoradores podrían verla.

Ya existía una apuesta acerca de la apariencia de la cantante.

Alta, voluptuosa y de pelo negro era la apuesta más popular.

Akane notó que Ranma, aunque les estaba prestando atención, parecía estar alerta, como si percibiera que les acechaban. Fuera de eso, el joven Saotome permanecía un tanto distante de ella. Si, seguía sentándose a su lado en la mesa, y había empezado a tratarla con cierta educación. Los insultos brillaban por su ausencia. Akane ahora era 'Akane-san' para él, a diferencia de su hermana, que ahora era 'Nabiki-chan'.

El corazón de Akane se sentía pesado, lleno de remordimientos. Quería saltar a sus brazos, estrecharlo apretadamente y no dejarlo ir. Pero la actitud educada y distante la mantenía a raya.

Efectivamente, Ranma le había cumplido el deseo a Akane: la estaba dejando en paz.

_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas... Porque se te puede cumplir..._

Se escuchó el distintivo sonido de una campanilla de bicicleta.

_Shampoo_, pensó Akane

Normalmente, la rueda delantera de la bicicleta habría impactado sobre el pecho o cara del Ranma, dejándolo atontado y vulnerable al famoso Abrazo de Amazona (Marca Registrada) de la exuberante guerrera china.

Entonces Ranma ejecutó un salto que lo llevó tres metros adelante sobre la cerca, aterrizando sobre el estrecho espacio del tubo horizontal que sostenía la malla ciclónica, de una manera que hubiera puesto verde de envidia a un gimnasta olímpico...

...Incidentalmente, esquivando el golpe de la bicicleta de Shampoo.

La amazona abrió muy grandes sus ojos, desconcertada, y perdió el equilibrio. La chica y su bicicleta hicieron un tranquilo viaje aéreo hasta las aguas del canal.

Gato instantáneo.

Shampoo nadó con patas y manos hasta la orilla, trepó la cerca de alambre y se quedó ahí, mirando desconcertada como Ranma se alejaba sin prestarle atención. Akane se volvió a mirarla y le dedicó un gasto de resignación, luego se señaló a si misma y asintió.

El mensaje era claro: 'Está dándole el mismo tratamiento a todas las prometidas'.

Shampoo meneó la cabeza. No era posible, ella sabía que Ranma no podía resistírsele. ¿No era ella la más sensual de todas, la más fuerte, la más hábil? Ranma no podía resistirse. Allá en China, las tribus vecinas entrenaban a sus hijos varones para ser los más fuertes, y así vencer a una Amazona, y poder así integrarse a la tribu. Los hombres las buscaban. ¿Cómo podía Ranma resistirse?

La gatita bajó de la cerca ya se dirigió a toda prisa al Neko hanten, su bisabuela sabría que hacer.

(oO\oO\o)

**_Se encienden unos reflectores, que buscan por un momento sobre el escenario, enfocándose sobre tres personas, que el público identifica fácilmente como Miki, Junko e Iesada, de pié junto a sus micrófonos de pedestal, batiendo palmas._**

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

**_El coro empieza a llevar el ritmo con el cuerpo._**

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

(oO\oO\o)

Akane no pudo dejar de notar que Nabiki ni siquiera había volteado a mirar lo que había pasado con Shampoo.

_Como si de algún modo hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar_, pensó la joven Tendo.

Nabiki empezó a hablar acerca del plan de conciertos que se iban a iniciar en dos semanas.

"Tendrás que volver a reunir tareas escolares, hermanita," sonrió la Tendo mediana.

Una genuina sonrisa.

Akane no pudo evitar pensar en esa ocasión en que ella se había enfurecido por lo que parecía una confabulación de parte de Ranma y Nabiki para burlarse de ella. La menor de las hermanas había renunciado al compromiso y se lo había pasado a Nabiki.

Se sonrojó al pensar que había tratado a Ranma como si fuera un par de zapatos que se regalan porque te aprietan. No se detuvo a pensar en los sentimientos del joven Saotome...

...Y hoy, esos sentimientos parecían ser lo único importante para ella.

En ese entonces, Nabiki había hecho una confesión, falsa, por cierto, de estar enamorada de Ranma. En aquel entonces, con el orgullo apasionado siempre por delante, e incapaz de confesarse a si misma, mucho menos a alguien más, sus sentimientos hacia el joven Saotome, había retrocedido, avergonzada de no poder hacer lo mismo.

Y todo el tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Ranma.

La Nabiki que estaba ahora enfrente de ella había cambiado de un modo sutil. La mayor parte del tiempo parecía la famosa Reina Helada de Furinkan, pero había destellos de algo diferente cuando no estaba algún extraño a la vista. Reía más, su agudo y sarcástico sentido del humor tenía más tintes juguetones. Un pensamiento entró volando a su cabeza y se anidó ahí, como el huevo de un pájaro, amenazando con romperse en cualquier momento. Y Akane ni siguiera quería escuchar ese pensamiento, así que lo ignoró.

"¿Cuándo planean irse?", preguntó Akane.

"La semana que entra", Nabiki estaba sonriendo. "El grupo actuará en estadios de football; los organizadores, después de que se anunciaron los conciertos, recibieron tal cantidad de pedidos de boletos que decidieron invertir en la renta de espacios más grandes."

Los tres se aproximaron a las puertas de la escuela Furinkan...

...Y se quedaron de una pieza al ver a todos los alumnos reunidos en el patio, mirándolos expectantemente, especialmente a Nabiki, como si esperaran que les dijera algo.

Pasaron casi dos minutos en esa posición, sin moverse.

"Muy bien", Nabiki les dirigió una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos; "¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Hiroshi y Daisuke, los chicos con los que Ranma solía pasar el rato, dieron un paso al frente.

"Tendo Nabiki-sempai (1)", dijo Daisuke.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja, lo que bastó para que Hiroshi se arrodillara y empezara a gimotear. "P-p-p-p-por favor, N-N-N-N-Nabiki-s-s-sempai, n-n-n-no s-s-se e-enoje c-c-con n-n-n-nosotros."

Daisuke sonrió, entre asustado y avergonzado de las acciones de su compañero. "Discúlpalo, Nabiki-sempai, se asusta fácilmente. Es que nos comisionaron los compañeros de la escuela para hablar contigo."

Nabiki se volvió a mirar a su hermana y a Ranma. Sus ojos llevaban implícita la pregunta '¿era yo así de mala?'.

Akane no supo que contestar...

...hasta que se dio cuenta de que la silenciosa pregunta era para...

...Ranma.

El joven artemarcialista se limitó a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza.

"Muy bien", Nabiki se volvió a mirar a los muchachos ante ella, "pregunten."

Daisuke se aclaró la garganta. "¿Cuánto nos costaría que usted nos diera una foto de Vida y Media?"

Nabiki parpadeó audiblemente. "¿Me quieres aclarar eso?"

"Bueno, como no tenemos idea de cómo es Vida y Media, y se está corriendo una gran apuesta acerca de su aspecto, quisimos apostar sobre seguro..."

La máscara de la Reina Helada de la escuela Furinkan se congeló varios grados. "¿Están ustedes diciendo que debo traicionar a la compañía para la que estoy trabajando por unos cuantos yen?"

"Si lo pones de esa manera", dijo Daisuke, "creo que no. Pero es que Kuno dijo..."

Con una velocidad que nadie antes le había visto, Nabiki estuvo frente al muchacho, sujetándolo del cuello de su uniforme. "¿Qué dijo Kuno?"

Akane parpadeó. Nabiki se había movido con la precisión de un practicante de las artes marciales. _No puede ser_, pensó, _dejó de practicar cuando éramos unas niñas..._

El pobre de Daisuke casi pierde el control de sus esfínteres. Hiroshi no tuvo tanta suerte: apretando su cartera con las dos manos contra su pecho, se desmayó.

Daisuke miró sobre el hombro de Nabiki y vio que Ranma estaba acercándose, con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor, más moretones, menos dientes y huesos fracturados.

La salvación del joven vino de donde menos se lo esperaba: Kuno Tatewaki.

Los alumnos en el patio se apartaron para dejar paso al presuntuoso muchacho, que se dirigió hacia la Tendo mediana, con un abultado fajo de billetes de alta denominación en su mano izquierda, ya que con la derecha sostenía su acostumbrado bokken.

"Tendo Nabiki," dijo con su acostumbrada grandilocuencia, impostando la voz, "los cielos en verdad te han bendecido, para que sirvas de conducto, mediante la cual la Hermosa Sirena del Misterio y el Trueno Azul puedan unirse, para completar la unión planeada por los mismo cielos." Y arrojó el fajo de billetes, como quién arroja un hueso a un perro, esperando que lo atrape y comience a roerlo.

Ejecutando un golpe de revés, como en el tenis, Nabiki devolvió el montón de dinero a los pies del heredero Kuno. "Yo no me dedico a eso, Kuno-chan. Ni tu ni tu familia tienen suficiente dinero para comprarme. Además, MakaDine paga muy bien."

La tierra se estremeció... Por las quijadas de todos los alumnos impactando el piso. Tendo Nabiki¿rechazando dinero?

"¿Qué significa esto, mujer?", Kuno empezó prácticamente a babear como perro con rabia, "¿acaso no escuchaste el llamado de los dioses, para servir al grandioso Trueno Azul en su búsqueda del verdadero amor?"

"¿Cuál amor, Kuno-chan?" la máscara sardónica de Nabiki estaba en su lugar; "¿el que te tienes a ti mismo?"

A Ranma se le escapó un resoplido al tratar de disimular una risotada. Kuno tal vez se hubiera ofendido, si no fuera porque a Akane se le había salido un sonido similar, y con las mismas características.

"Oh, bella tigresa salvaje", Kuno dejó caer su cabeza, apoyando su mentón en el pecho, la imagen de la pena, "perdona a este humilde guerrero, emisario de los cielos, que ya no puede amarte, como tampoco puede amar a la chica de la trenza."

"¿Me lo prometes?" Akane abrió muy grandes sus ojos. "¿Ya no vas a acosarme ni a la chica de la trenza?"

Kuno, siendo él mismo, no pudo ver la alegría ni la esperanza en la más joven de las hermanas Tendo.

"Me han tocado el corazón", siguió Tatewaki, "una voz que solo yo he podido captar, una voz que solo a mi me ha emocionado..." El heredero de la casa Kuno no pudo dejar de notar que todos los demás alumnos, sin importar el género, estaban negando vigorosamente con sus cabezas; "¿huh?"

"Todos hemos llorado", dijo un alumno.

"Todos hemos reído", siguió otra alumna.

"La voz de Vida y Media es tan poderosa que necesariamente tendría uno que haber muerto para no sentir las emociones que trasmite", insertó Yuka, una de las amigas de Akane.

"No importa", Kuno descartó a los demás con un movimiento de su mano, "solo yo soy merecedor de una diosa como ella. Tendo Nabiki arreglará todo para que culminemos nuestro amor. Así, ella solamente cantará para mi, como debe ser."

"Hay un detalle que no has tomado en cuenta, Kuno-baby", Nabiki estaba mirando a su condiscípulo condescendientemente.

"Habla, mujer."

"Es un detalle sencillo, pero de la mayor importancia, se trata de los deseos de Vida y Media."

Kuno pareció entrar en éxtasis, como si escuchara cánticos celestiales. "¿Qué es, cual es el deseo que anida en el pecho de mi Sirena?"

"Que nadie la moleste, especialmente alguien como tu." Las palabras de Nabiki tuvieron el mismo efecto de rechinido de la aguja de un viejo tocadiscos arrastrándose sobre la superficie de un disco de acetato.

"¿Qué tonterías dices, mujer?" Kuno estaba babeando de nuevo. "¿Cómo podría un ángel como ella rechazar a único e incomparable Trueno Azul?" Ahora el aristócrata se empezó a poner rojo. "Debes obedecer a tus superiores, mujer. Vas a llevarme con mi único amor, o...", levantó la mano que sujetaba el bokken...

...Un borrón rojo y negro pasó ante los ojos del obsesivo kendoista...

...Y su mano estuvo de pronto vacía...

"¿Sabes cuál es mi trabajo, baka-sempai?", dijo la voz de Saotome Ranma, en un tono conversacional, haciendo girar el bokken que acababa de arrancar de la diestra de Kuno. "Como Nabiki-chan iba a ser el rostro visible que representara al grupo Vida y Media, dedujeron que iba encontrarse en situaciones como esta", Ranma se movió de nuevo, descargando un golpe preciso en la cadera del aristócrata con la espada de madera, "y ella pidió que la protegiera el mejor, o sea yo."

Kuno se quedó quieto por un instante. "Eso no dolió", declaró pomposamente.

"No se supone que te duela, eso me lo enseñó un amigo," Ranma le dedicó su sonrisa confiada y superior, esa que enfurecía a sus enemigos y convertía en jalea las rodillas de las chicas.

...Y de pronto las piernas de Kuno se quedaron sin fuerza...

...Akane recordó cuando a Ranma le había pasado lo mismo, varios meses atrás. El nombre del amigo al que el joven Saotome había aludido era el doctor Ono Tofuu, mejor conocido como Tofuu-sensei (2).

Kuno rodó por el suelo, incapaz de mover sus piernas.

"Tengo un reto interesante", dijo Nabiki, "cualquiera que le tenga lealtad a Kuno, puede ayudarle, pero debe ser una lealtad de amigo, no de lacayo." La Tendo mediana se inclinó hacia el joven en el piso, "ahora sabrás cuantos amigos tienes."

La mediana de las hermanas Tendo se dirigió a la multitud, alzando los brazos. El alumnado de Furinkan, y uno que otro profesor, se inclinaron, absolutamente concentrados en ella.

"Una última cuestión: el deseo de Vida y Media es mantener su privacidad, y seguir cantando para el mundo. Vayan al concierto si quieren verla."

Las dos hermanas Tendo, seguidas de Ranma, entraron al edificio de la escuela.

Nadie ayudó a Kuno, a pesar de que él reclamó ayuda a gritos.

Ni siquiera se le acercó el equipo de kendo.

(oO\oO\o)

**_Otro reflector se enciende y empieza a buscar también por el escenario._**

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

_**Empiezan a oírse la guitarra y las percusiones, al tiempo que los reflectores apuntan a Yuka y a Hotaru, respectivamente.**_

(oO\oO\o)

El hombre prefería que no se divulgara su nombre, así que era simplemente 'paparazzo' (3).

Se había instalado en el ático de una casa cercana a la propiedad Tendo, colocando una cámara sobre un tripie. El lente de la cámara podía describirse muy bien como telescopio refractor de alta potencia.

Objetivo: Vida y Media.

Todos conocían su voz, pero las revistas exigían su imagen. Quien lograra la primicia, podría muy bien exigir un pago que superara las seis cifras, en cualquier moneda.

Hizo un movimiento de paneo con su poderoso equipo fotográfico. La única cara visible de Vida y Media era la chica que dirigía el equipo de representantes del grupo musical, la señorita Tendo, así que era ella la que se había convertido en objetivo.

_¡Ajá!_

En el patio, una linda joven estaba saliendo con una canasta llena de ropa y sábanas recién lavados y exprimidos. Había un aire de alegría y serenidad en su rostro mientras colgaba la primera sábana en la cuerda tendida en el patio. El paparazzo empezó a tomarle fotos...

...Entonces la vio sonreír y saludarlo...

_¿Cómo diablos...?_

De la casa salió un hombre alto, vestido con un karate-gi color marrón, de pelo largo y bigote, acompañado de un...

_...¿panda?_

...Y el hombre y el animal se volvieron a mirar en su dirección, saludando. La sorpresa del paparazzo había sido tal que su dedo no había dejado de presionar el disparador de la cámara, así que quedó inmortalizado el momento en que la joven posaba, riendo todo el tiempo, acompañada del hombre y el panda, ejecutando diversas y exageradas poses.

Recuperándose un poco, el hombre soltó el obturador de la cámara...

...Y los tres en el patio de la casa Tendo dejaron de posar, y entraron al edificio saludando en su dirección.

El colmo fue cuando el panda sacó un letrero, de algún lado, que decía en una pésima letra y ortografía: # Eh, señor fotógrafo #, vuelta al letrero, # ¿Podemos tener unas copias de esas fotos? #

El paparazo decidió que tal vez necesitaría usar un satélite geoestacionario para obtener sus fotos, y nada le garantizaba que no salieran todos posando.

Tristemente, empezó a desarmar su cámara, mientras pensaba en maneras de obtener lo que deseaba.

(oO\oO\o)

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

_**Empiezan a oírse la guitarra y las percusiones, al tiempo que los reflectores apuntan a Yuka y a Hotaru, respectivamente.**_

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

_**En el centro del escenario, un círculo de fuegos pirotécnicos se enciende, lanzando sus luces hacia el cielo, creando una cortina circular de chispas y colores.**_

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

_**Aún antes de que se disipe la cortina de fuego y luz, todos pueden sentirlo. Todos en el estadio pueden sentir su presencia, su fuerza, su emoción, como una ola incontenible, como una brisa, como un hálito vital que llenaba y te entregaba a tus más preciadas o secretas emociones.**_

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP!

¡CLAP¡CLAP-CLAP-CLAP-CLAP!

**_De pronto estaba ahí. El cabello largo, rojo, exuberante, formando ondas que enmarcaban su cabeza y su silueta como una corona y un manto reales. Su ropa era de un blanco purísimo, botas hasta la rodilla, pantalón, camisa, chaqueta de piel, guantes y..._**

**_...una máscara de terciopelo que enmarcaba sus azules ojos, que por contraste parecían casi color índigo, pero que velaba el resto de sus rasgos, excepto una boca plena y sensual de labios rojos, que en contraste con el antifaz parecían color rojo sangre._**

_**Pero era ella...**_

_**Vida y Media.**_

_**Y cuando empezó a cantar, el público no tuvo más remedio que disfrutar su voz y entregársele.**_

(oO\oO\o)

Era apenas media tarde, y la casa Tendo parecía desierta.

Excepto que se oía música desde la planta alta.

Akane, Nabiki y Ranma ya habían vuelto de la escuela, se habían cambiado del uniforme y habían hecho su trabajo escolar de casa.

Ahora, Akane descansaba en su habitación, y Nabiki y Ranma había salido rumbo a MakaDine a una reunión de último momento.

La pequeña figurita negra y redonda se movía entre la penumbra de la media tarde, justo entre el momento en que se pone el sol, y el momento en que la mayor de las hermanas Tendo iba a bajar de su habitación hacia la cocina para preparar la cena; el bultito vagaba de un lado a otro de la casa, cambiando de rumbo al azar, con un extraño sonido acompañándolo: se podía distinguir un rechinido de muelas y dientes frotándose entre si, desgastándose inútilmente; y se podía distinguir una serie de cortos chillidos ahogados, casi...

...casi como si la figurita estuviera mascullando en un idioma alienígena.

La pequeña forma se encontró de pronto ante la puerta que daba hacia el jardín, y lanzó un agudo chillido iracundo.

La luz amortiguada del exterior permitió ver la porcina forma con una pañoleta amarilla, veteada de negro como la piel de un leopardo, atada alrededor de su casi inexistente cuello.

El cerdo había entrado por esa misma puerta desde hacía dos horas, y había vuelto a ese mismo punto no menos de doce veces.

¡BWEEEE¡BWEEE¡BWEEE!

El animal emitió un chillido, que, traducido del porcino al humano, quería decir '¡Saotome Ranma, es tu culpa que no pueda encontrar el camino a la habitación de Akane-san!'

Así es, P-chan había vuelto a la casa Tendo.

La forma de cerdo de Hibiki Ryoga estaba de vuelta para reclamar su merecido lugar junto a su amada Tendo Akane, para salvarla del pervertido Saotome, que solamente se dedicaba a entrar a la habitación de al gentil Akane-san por las noches, quien sabe con que malignas intenciones.

Como muchas cosas en su vida, Ryoga perdía de vista los hechos fundamentales. ¿Para que iba a necesitar Ranma una olla de agua caliente, si ya iba en forma masculina? P-chan opinaba que era por si Akane lo mojaba con agua fría, Ranma podía recuperar su forma masculina para continuar con sus nefastos avances sobre la dulce e indefensa muchacha. El cómo iba Akane lograr eso si ni siquiera tenía una jarra con agua fresca en su habitación era un detalle menor en la mente del joven Hibiki. En su cerrada visión del mundo, Ryoga era el héroe, el protector, y las jóvenes como Akane, eran indefensas flores puestas sobre el planeta para que él las protegiera.

¿Cuántas veces había oído a Akane lamentándose de que Ranma no le prestaba la atención que ella quería?

¿Cuántas veces había oído que se quemaba de celos por no ser la única en la vida de Ranma?

Las suficientes.

Pero Ryoga había editado todo en su cabeza, y solo oía las quejas, y no el contenido, solo oía, no escuchaba. Los sonidos entraban por sus orejas, pero él solo captaba lo que encajaba en su fantasía de héroe bienhechor.

¿Por qué insistía en que Ranma había huido de la famosa pelea en el lote baldío junto a su casa?

Porque en su mente, él no podía tener la culpa de nada. ¡Él era el héroe!

El honor del guerrero exigía que Ryoga estuviera en el campo de honor antes de que se pusiera el sol. Ranma había esperado tres días antes de que su padre se lo llevara arrastrando de ahí.

¿Ryoga reconoció que él había llegado tres días tarde?

Oh, no.

En su fantasía del bueno contra el malo, Ryoga solo había visto que él había llegado y que Ranma no estaba.

Estando Ranma ausente, él hubiera fácilmente podido acusar al joven Saotome de cobarde, declarándose ganador por default.

Desgraciadamente, había testigos. Un grupo de muchachos de la escuela había querido ver la pelea, y había acompañado a Ranma durante las horas que se pasó esperando durante el primer día.

Ryoga no quiso escuchar a sus compañeros cuando le dijeron que Ranma había esperado tres días, considerando el sentido de orientación del joven Hibiki. Más bien lo tomó como una afrenta. Así que, en vez de reconocer que él había perdido, había culpado a su oponente y corrió para alcanzarlo y derrotarlo como el débil oponente que era.

Hablando se vivir en su propio mundo.

Casi tan malo como Kuno.

El que se hubiera aliado con Ranma en varias ocasiones solo le había confirmado, en su propia cabeza, que su oponente no era tan fuerte, y que solamente necesitaba superar sus trampas para demostrar que el más fuerte era Hibiki Ryoga. Cuando Happosai le había aplicado la moxibustión (4) debilitadora a Ranma, Ryoga solo lo había visto como la prueba de que él era el fuerte, y al defenderlo, no lo había hacho por compañerismo o amistad, sino porque quería restregar la nariz del joven Saotome con el hecho de que necesitaba un defensor. El que al hacerlo lo hiciera quedar bien a los ojos de Akane era un bono a favor.

Y Saotome había creído que había sido por amistad. Iluso.

Lanzó un chillido de rabia.

Porque a pesar de todo, Ranma persistía en perseguir a Akane.

¿Cómo era que Akane no se daba cuenta de que su única elección era Ryoga?

¿Cómo seguía permitiendo que la empujaran a algo que obviamente no quería?

"Oh, ahí estás, Ryoga, mírate nada más, está empapado por la lluvia." La angelical voz de Akane sacó al negro cerdito de sus pensamientos.

_Oh, querida Akane-san_, se dijo él, _¿por qué no me ves como lo que soy realmente?_

"Ven acá, te voy a secar." Y una toalla descendió sobre él, y unos suaves brazos lo acunaron para llevarlo cargando. Se acomodó, frotándose sobre el suave pecho.

_Un momento... Akane-san me llamó..._

Hubo una sensación de estar flotando, y luego sintió que caía.

Sus ojos se movieron enloquecidamente, dándose cuenta de que él y Akane estaban en el furoba, y que el agua caliente se acercaba rápidamente a él, y envuelto en una toalla, no tenía manera de maniobrar para evitar la caída.

Ryoga emergió del agua, escupiendo, mirando con gesto desesperado que en el rostro de ella no había sorpresa.

Solo había una explicación.

"¡Saotome, cobarde!" Se levantó del agua, con la intención de ir a dispensar furia justiciera sobre su enemigo. "¡Esto es tu culpa, rompiste tu prome...!" Akane, junto a la puerta del baño, estaba tomando algo de encima de un banco, un objeto lago con una sencilla empuñadura negra, con el crespón de la familia Tendo... y una hoja de acero reluciente. Un tanto (5). _¿Es que Akane-san por fin vio la luz y me va a ayudar a liquidar a mi enemigo?_

Durante un tiempo, Akane había sido la mejor artista marcial de Nerima, cosa que había cambiado con la llegada de Ranma, que era mucho mejor que cualquiera. Akane podía ahora aceptar eso. Junto con el joven Saotome había llegado varios artistas marciales que también eran muy buenos, y una plétora de enemigos que fácilmente podían convertir la casa Tendo en escombros con solo un poco de fuerza de voluntad y mucha fuerza vital.

Pero fuera de eso, Akane seguía siendo de las mejores, apenas atrás de Shampoo. Su único impedimento para alcanzar la excelencia que ansiaba era precisamente su temperamento y su impaciencia.

Pero no hoy.

Hoy Akane era fría y analítica.

En otras palabras, mortal.

Ryoga alcanzó a ver un destello y un fluido y grácil movimiento. Sus propios reflejos se activaron y esquivó... Solo para ponerse en la ruta de otro destello metálico, en la otra mano de Akane. Sintió un agudo dolor en sus costillas.

Ryoga resbaló y cayó en el agua, que, incidentalmente, empezó a tomar un tinte rosado. Saltó del agua y trató de esquivar a Akane y desarmarla. Lo que condujo a la aplicación de dos patadas perfectamente dirigidas y ejecutadas.

En la descubierta entrepierna de Ryoga.

Medio desvanecido por el dolor, el heredero Hibiki perdió de nuevo el equilibrio, intentando llevar sus manos a la zona dañada, por lo que su cabeza golpeó la orilla del furo sin que él metiera las manos, dejando una profunda indentación en el mosaico.

Cayó al piso como un costal de papas.

_O como un trozo de jamón de cerdo_, pensó Akane amargamente.

La Tendo más joven permaneció con sus cuchillos en posición de guardia durante cinco minutos, esperando a que Hibiki diera alguna señal de vida.

Luego le echó un poco de agua fría, lo suficiente para transformarlo, pero no como para reanimarlo. Le puso un cordel en una de sus patas traseras y fue a colgarlo a la entrada del dojo.

(oO\oO\o)

(6)

Ooohooo

You might not ever get rich  
But let me tell you it's better than diggin' a ditch  
There ain't no tellin' who you might meet  
A movie star or maybe even an Indian chief

(Workin') At the car wash  
Workin' at the car wash, girl  
Come on and sing it with me

(Car wash) Sing it with the feelin' ya'all  
(Car wash, girl)

Oooh!

Some of the work gets kinda hard  
This ain't no place to be if you planned on bein' a star  
Let me tell you it's always cool  
And the boss don't mind sometimes if you act the fool

At the car wash, ohohoho  
Talkin' about the car wash, girl  
Come on, y'all and sing it for me  
(Car wash) Ooohooohooo  
(Car wash, girl)

(Work and work) Well, those cars never seem to stop coming  
(Work and work) Keep those rags and machines humming  
(Work and work) My fingers to the bone  
(Work) Can't wait 'till it's time to go home

(Hey, get your car washed today)  
Fill up and you don't have to pay  
Come on and give us a play  
(Do the wash right away)

(The car wash) Talkin' 'bout the car wash  
Car wash, girl  
Come on, y'all, let's sing it with me  
(Car wash) Sing it with feelin', y'all  
(Car wash, girl), ohohoho

(Car wash) Never seem to stop comin', what'd I say  
(Car wash, girl) Keep those rags and machines hummin'  
(Car wash) Let me tell you, it's always cool  
(Car wash, girl) And the boss don't mind sometimes if you act the fool

(oO\oO\o)

**_Vida y Media termina la canción levantando los brazos, mirando al público, que no ha parado de batir palmas y de cantar con ella._**

**_Y el público rugió de emoción, aclamándola_**

(oO\oO\o)

Saotome Nodoka dio un paso dentro de la propiedad Tendo, y abrió la boca para anunciarse.

Y parpadeó ante la escena que se desarrollaba en el patio.

Desde la cocina, vio salir a Kasumi, llevando una olla con agua, que emitía vapor...

...hirviente...

...dirigiéndose hacia un bultito negro que colgaba de un cordel atado a una de sus patas traseras en la entrada del dojo.

_¿Es un cerdito?_

Nodoka volvió a abrir la boca para saludar...

...y notó el gesto de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo: no sonreía y estaba frunciendo el seño.

Alguien estaba en problemas.

Nodoka volvió a intentar saludar...

...y Kasumi arrojó el agua hirviente sobre el cerdo.

"¡BBBWWWEEEE-AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

La transformación fue casi instantánea. En vez de cerdito, ahora había un muchacho colgado de un pie.

La matriarca Saotome parpadeó. La transformación de Ranma-kun en Ranma-chan era bastante desconcertante, pero esto era otra cosa. Otoko no ko (7) convertido en buta no ko (8).

_Alto, músculos bien definidos, obviamente un artista marcial_, pensó Nodoka, _atractivo para las mujeres..._

Y su vista cayó sobre una parte de la anatomía de Ryoga que lo defina como integrante del género masculino.

_¡Es un niño!_, pensó la mujer; _no, un momento, todo lo demás está en su lugar, y parece normal._

Solo había espacio para una conclusión.

_Que poco masculino._

(oO\oO\o)

El agua escaldó la piel de Ryoga, haciendo aullar de dolor.

El cordón que lo sujetaba por una de sus piernas, de repente se encontró sosteniendo algo más pesado, y el nudo contenía ahora algo más grueso que la pequeña pezuña porcina.

Ryoga colgó por un instante en el aire, rojo como tomate, y luego se precipitó de cabeza al piso.

"¡OW!"

Ryoga rodó por el suelo, notó que estaba desnudo, notó la presencia de Kasumi y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo.

"Hibiki (9)", dijo fríamente la mayor de las Tendo. Ryoga la miró confundido.

"¿Kasumi-san?"

"Fuera."

"¿Huh?"

"Por el deshonor y sufrimiento que ha causado usted sobre mi hermana menor y su prometido, ya no es bienvenido en la casa Tendo. Váyase."

Ryoga se puso de pie, cubriéndose lo mejor que pudo, y avanzó hacia Kasumi. "¡No, no!", exclamó; "¡todo es culpa de Ranma, él debe irse!"

Kasumi frunció aún más el seño, y Ryoga se encogió como si lo hubieran abofeteado. "No necesito explicarme ante nadie como usted, Hibiki, es mejor que se marche. Akane-chan está muy molesta, y se culpa por dejarse engañar por usted, causando innecesario sufrimiento y tensión en su relación con Ranma-kun. Por favor, márchese."

"¡No, no!", Ryoga meneó la cabeza, "la culpa es de Ranma, siempre es él... Él tiene todo, y no se lo merece, él debe irse, yo amo a Akane y Ranma solo la hace llorar..."

"Hibiki", Kasumi pareció escupir la palabra, "márchese."

Ryoga dio otro paso, intentando acercarse a Kasumi. Hubo un sonido claro de metal y un suave sonido silbante...

...esa fue la única e inútil advertencia...

...y Ryoga se encontró con una afilada katana descansando sobre su manzana de adán.

(oO\oO\o)

Después de las primeras palabras de Kasumi, Nodoka no necesitó escuchar más.

Ese...

...niño...

...había causado suficientes problemas entre su hijo y Akane-chan, al grado de predisponer a la joven Tendo contra Ranma.

Y al final, había tenido éxito, manipulando a Akane para que desconfiara, para que se dejase llevar por sus celos, para que atacase a su prometido, creando un abismo entre ambos.

Trayendo sufrimiento.

Se movió a una velocidad que demostraba de qué lado de la familia había heredado Ranma su habilidad en las artes marciales.

"Buta-hentai", la voz de la matriarca Saotome salió de su boca mezclada con un gruñido, "la señora de la casa Tendo ha hablado, estás en sus terrenos y debes obedecer."

Ryoga no se atrevió siquiera a pasar saliva, por miedo de que la presión contra el filo de la espada le abriera la garganta.

Nodoka retrocedió, parándose junto a Kasumi, en una posición relajada, como si no supiera que hacer con la katana, en una postura que no indicaba que supiera algo de kendo.

Pero Ryoga había experimentado suficientes derrotas de parte de Ranma como para no reconocer una postura 'Todo se Vale'. Si atacaba a las mujeres, perdería una pierna, un brazo o la cabeza en el intento.

Y Akane salió, esgrimiendo sus tantos, mirándolo con esa helada furia. "¿Todavía no se marcha buta-hentai?"

_Un cerdo pervertido... ¿es eso lo que te ha hecho creer Saotome que soy, querida Akane?_

Entonces Akane demostró que era hermana de Nabiki, dedicándole una sonrisa de tiburón al ataque. "Está bien, hice una llamada telefónica, y Unryuu Akari-san llegará en unos minutos, para que vea la clase de pervertido que tiene de novio."

Ryoga parpadeó varias veces, incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo. _¿Akari?_ "Yo... yo... no, Akane-san, yo no soy un pervertido, el pervertido siempre fue Ranma, era él el que entraba a tu habitación por las noches... Quería aprovecharse de ti, yo solo pensaba en defenderte..."

El rostro de la más joven de las hermanas Tendo se contorsionó en un rictus de furia, que fue de inmediato controlado, recuperando un aspecto neutral. Meneó su cabeza firmemente. "Tengo que agradecerte algo, buta-hentai, con lo que me hiciste, lograste lo que nadie, ahora soy dueña de mis emociones", haciendo girar hábilmente los tantos en sus manos, la joven los guardó en las fundas que colgaban junto a su caja torácica, debajo de su rompevientos. "¿Y que sabes tu de Ranma? Él solo entraba a mi habitación cuando tú estabas dentro. Y yo de estúpida, me reía y al mismo tiempo me complacía que él se encelara de un pequeño cerdito... Kami (10), que idiota me siento... ¿Por qué siempre iba con un recipiente de agua caliente?" Meneó la cabeza y emitió una risita, burlándose de si misma. "Pero estaba tan encantada de tener una manera de hacerlo sentir celoso, creía tener un amigo de confianza que no me malinterpretara para obligarlo a admitir sus sentimientos..." Se rió de si misma otra vez. "Mi orgullo me decía que no podía darme por vencida, que aunque lo amara, yo debía ganar esa competencia de voluntades, yo no iba a permitir que nadie me dijera lo que debía hacer, aunque deseara más que nada en el mundo que Ranma me amara." Se volvió a mirar al desnudo muchacho ante ella. "Y tu", pareció escupir las palabras, "te ganaste mi confianza para traicionarme y atacarlo a traición, como un cerdo sin honor, golpeándolo y usándome. ¿Alcanzas a entender lo sucia que me siento a recordar que te protegí de él y te llevé a mi cama?" Ahí estaba de nuevo la furia helada. "¿Podías entender el asco que yo misma de doy por haberte confiado mis más íntimos secretos que luego usaste en contra de Ranma?"

"A-A-Akane-san", Ryoga tenía una última carta de triunfo, una que seguramente inclinaría la balanza a su favor; "lo hice por ti", la vio parpadear, _¡Si!_ "lo hice porque te amo..."

Un grito.

Un grito de angustia.

Un grito que llevaba en si toda la desilusión, todo el dolor de la traición.

Un grito hecho de tristeza.

Un grito hecho de sueños deshilvanados.

Un grito que provenía de la joven en la puerta de la propiedad Tendo.

Un grito de una joven que tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás, para apoyarse en el flanco de un enorme cerdo. Un cerdo-sumo, para ser más exactos.

"¿A-A-Akari?", tartamudeó Ryoga.

Kasumi se dirigió hacia la angustiada muchacha, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la llevó al interior de la casa, dándole una palmada en el flanco al enorme cerdo, que simplemente dio un gruñido e inclinó su cabeza, observando como se llevaban a su dueña, para ayudarla.

"¿Amor?" El sarcasmo en la voz de Akane era tan denso que se podía cortar con cuchillo. "¿Qué sabes tu del amor?" Apretó los puños. "Tu sabías mis sentimientos por Ranma, te lo dije muchas veces, cuando creí que eras solamente mi mascota, y tu te dedicaste a decirle mentiras. Fingías ser el hombre perfecto, el que yo le decía a mi mascota que quería que fuera Ranma¡y era una mentira¡Tu no reconocerías al amor, aunque saliera del piso y te mordiera en tu estúpido trasero!"

"Ya fue suficiente", dijo Nodoka, "váyase, buta-hentai."

Completamente desconcertado, Ryoga obedeció, saliendo a la calle.

...Completamente desnudo.

(oO\oO\o)

Nabiki y Ranma entraron al hospital y se dirigieron a información.

"¿La habitación de la señorita Unryuu?", preguntó Nabiki a la recepcionista.

"¿Son familiares?" La mujer vestida de enfermera examinó, aburrida y desinteresadamente el monitor que tenía enfrente.

"No", la Tendo mediana meneó la cabeza, "pero mi familia está acompañándola hasta que su abuelo pueda venir. Mi compañero y yo", señaló a Ranma, "estábamos fuera de casa, y al volver, encontramos un mensaje que nos decía que habían venido con Akari a este hospital."

La recepcionista miró su monitor, donde aparecía un apellido ahora bastante popular, y miró a la joven. "¿Tendo Nabiki-san?"

"Hai."

Los ojos de la enfermera se iluminaron. "Claro que si, Tendo-san, puede ir a la habitación 420."

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al ascensor.

"¿No te alegra ser famosa y reconocida?", sonrió Ranma, lanzando una mirada significativa hacia la voluble enfermera, al tiempo que presionaba el botón de llamada del elevador.

"El precio de la fama," Nabiki lanzó un exagerado y burlón suspiro; "y eso considerando que solamente soy una de las representantes... Ni siquiera soy la solista."

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos entraron.

"Igual te queremos, Nabiki-chan", se oyó la voz de Ranma.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Qué sucedió?", preguntó el joven de la trenza.

Akari estaba reclinada en una cama, durmiendo tranquilamente, rodeada de las hermanas Tendo y de la madre de Ranma. Los patriarcas de ambas familias estaban notoriamente ausentes.

"Hibiki", Akane mordió la palabra como si fuese un insulto, "proclamó su llamado amor por mi, justo cuando ella iba entrando. Fue un choque muy fuerte."

"Pobrecilla", dijo Kasumi, "todas sus ilusiones rotas en un instante."

"No fueron las únicas que el idiota destruyó", esta vez, Akane murmuró apenas, pero todos la escucharon.

"Hay gente así de talentosa", intervino Nabiki; "¿que dijo el doctor?"

"Crisis nerviosa", suspiró Nodoka; "pero creen que se pondrá bien, es una joven fuerte y recibió ayuda de inmediato."

Kasumi soltó una risita. "¿Qué creen que utilizó el médico?", preguntó hacia Nabiki y Ranma. Ambos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, meneando la cabeza. "Una de las canciones de Vida y Media", hizo una pausa para esperar a que los dos cerraran sus respectivas bocas. "Dijo que como la cantante emite e inspira emociones, le ha sido muy útil en casos como este."

Nabiki se tocó la frente en un gesto de incredulidad. "¿Vida y Media como terapia emocional?"

Kasumi se encogió de hombros.

"Genial", añadió Nabiki, "tendremos que revisar si eso no viola los derechos de autor, porque hay un cobro por el tratamiento."

"En todo caso", intervino Ranma, "creo que hay una manera en que Vida y Media puede ayudar a Akari."

Nabiki sonrió y de su bolsa, sacó varios sobres con el logo de MakaDine. "¿Lugares preferentes para el primer concierto?" Y tuvo que apartar los dedos para que el papel no le hiciera cortadas cuando los sobres fueron tomados casi a velocidad supersónica.

(oO\oO\o)

El estadio estaba repleto.

Nabiki y Ranma habían guiado a Kasumi, Akane, a una Akari todavía triste y a una relajada Saotome Nodoka por entre los abarrotados pasillos hasta el nivel de la cancha, y desde ahí hasta el frente, donde cuatro asientos les esperaban. Ranma había ido después a revisar, como encargado de la seguridad. Nabiki se alejó rumbo a los camerinos para ultimar detalles con el grupo.

Había una alegre tensión entre el público. Todos estaban impacientes, pero aguardaban, sabiendo que el espectáculo empezaría a tiempo.

Akane vio a Ranma subir al escenario para revisar los accesos, retirando a algunos fanáticos que se habían ocultado tras algunos amplificadores y en el proscenio. Luego lo vio desaparecer por una de las entradas laterales.

"¿Estás bien, Akane-chan?", preguntó tímidamente Akari.

"Si, gracias, Akari-chan", dijo la menor de las hermanas Tendo con una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Ranma-san y tu tienen problemas?"

"No problemas", la sonrisa se volvió más forzada; "un solo problema, muy grande. Ranma me concedió algo que estuve pidiendo a gritos desde que nos comprometimos."

"¿Te propuso matrimonio?" Los ojos de la joven entrenadora de cerdos chispearon. "Es que se les notaba cuanto se querían..."

Akane miró a la joven Unryuu con los ojos tan abiertos como un búho. Sintió que se le encogía algo en el pecho.

_¿Es que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de que yo siento por él?_

_¿Todos veían lo que él sentía por mi?_

"No", dijo en un murmullo, "siempre clamé a gritos que quería que Ranma me dejara en paz, que me dejara sola... Cuando alguien mencionaba 'matrimonio', yo gritaba a todo pulmón que nunca iba a casarme con él..."

"¿Por eso te trata con tanta cortesía?"

Akane asintió con la cabeza. "Me está dejando en paz. No ha roto el compromiso conmigo, pero me trata con mucha amabilidad, como un hombre trata a una prometida que se le ha impuesto, con honor, pero sin sentimientos de por medio."

"¡Oh, Akane-chan!"

Ambas se abrazaron.

Nodoka meneó la cabeza. _Akane no baka... Algunas personas merecen que se les de en la cabeza... Y tu y mi hijo necesitan esos golpes, a ver si así reaccionan._

Las luces del estadio se fueron apagando una por una, marcando los segundos que faltaban para que empezara el concierto.

En punto de la hora, el concierto inició con un batir de palmas desde el escenario.

(oO\oO\o)

Fue un recorrido emocional que purgó los remanentes de la tristeza, y llevó a todo el público hasta un punto alto de sus emociones. Llorando, riendo, aplaudiendo...

Oh, si, especialmente eso...

...Aplaudiendo...

...Y cantando, no hay que olvidar que todos coreaban las canciones, conmovidos, exaltados, llorando de alegría, y festejando a la tristeza, porque ya no existía más.

Y siempre, llevados de la mano por esa figura pelirroja, vestida de blanco, enmascarada, que parecía haberse multiplicado, y cantaba exclusivamente para cada uno de los que integraban el público.

Solo había una palabra para definir a la cantante...

...Grandiosa.

(oO\oO\o)

"Quiero agradecerles por ser un público maravilloso", dijo Vida y Media, tras dos horas de canciones. Se movió hasta el centro del escenario. "Una amiga mía me platico una historia de una persona muy especial, que recientemente tuvo problemas... Ya saben, sentimentales."

El público aplaudió, y se oyeron voces masculinas y femeninas, declarando su amor o su admiración a la cantante.

"Gracias", sonrió, y pareció que se iluminaba todo el estadio.

Para el público, fue electrizante.

"Esta última canción es para esa persona especial, y también para todos ustedes, pero mi mensaje es: Unryuu Akari-san, tu eres mejor y eres sensacional, no lo olvides."

Un reflector se enfocó precisamente sobre una conmovida Akari, que se sonrojó, mientras el resto del público aplaudía.

(oO\oO\o)

_**Las luces se apagaron y un solitario reflector se enfocó por encima de Vida y Media, convirtiéndola, una vez más, en el centro de atención.**_

**_Primero se oyó un suave tamborileo._**

_**Luego, como contrapunto, los teclados.**_

_**Luego entró la voz**_

(oO\oO\o)

(11)

You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Ohhhh... can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing…

If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors  
Shining through.

I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

(oO\oO\o)

El sentimiento estaba ahí.

Akane sintió que la interprete estaba cantándole directamente a ella, diciéndole que valía mucho más, que esas sombras no eran ella, que en realidad Akane era una joya multicolor, que era bella...

...Como un arcoiris.

(oO\oO\o)

Las luces se apagaron en el escenario, pasaron unos segundos, y las luces en el estadio empezaron a encenderse una por una.

La audiencia, reducida a una masa de felicidad y esperanza, se recobró y empezó a aplaudir enloquecidamente.

Sobre el escenario, solo quedaban los integrantes de la banda, que uno por uno, se fueron despidiendo, desfilando hacia la parte trasera, acompañados por la ovación.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane miró a Akari, que ahora sonreía con una potencia que alcanzaba los megawatts.

Desde un costado del escenario, se acercaron Nabiki y Ranma, hablando animadamente del concierto.

Akari se acercó a Nabiki, y sin más, la abrazó. "Gracias, Nabiki-san, solo tu pudiste decirle a Vida y Media que me dedicara esa canción."

La mediana de las Tendo, pareció retraerse un poco del contacto físico, pero se sobrepuso y correspondió al gesto de la joven Unryuu. "No fue nada, muchacha, creo que necesitabas que te animaran un poco."

Akane lanzó una risita. "La apuesta en la escuela no la ganó nadie, se ve alta, y bien formada, pero nadie previó que fuese pelirroja." Miró a Ranma. "Si no fuera por algunos detalles, podría creer que eras tu en tu forma femenina, Ranma-kun."

El joven Saotome enarcó una ceja ante el honorífico, ya que usualmente era 'baka', 'idiota', 'pervertido', o una lindeza por el estilo. Pero desde que Ranma ya no la insultaba, y la trataba con una distante cortesía, ella había perdido los motivos para insultarlo.

"¿Detalles?", inquirió Nabiki.

"Ranma, aún en forma de muchacha, tiene siempre una actitud muy... varonil", explicó Akane; "Vida y Media se acepta como es, y se nota en su personalidad."

"Oh, si", intervino Nodoka, "mi hijo es tan varonil... Y esa joven Vida y Media es una linda muchacha. Que pena que no permita que la conozcamos."

"Pero si la conocemos," dijo Kasumi, "a través de esa maravillosa voz sabemos que esa un ser sensible, y que quiere darle alegría a la gente, y eso es suficiente para conocerla. Aunque un autógrafo en una fotografía no me haría daño..."

Riendo, el grupo se dirigió hacia la salida.

(oO\oO\o)

La Tierra, en su rotación, presentó la superficie del océano Pacífico hacia el Sol, y, poco a poco, la cadena de islas junto al masivo continente asiático empezaron a iluminarse: las Islas Habomai, Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, kyushu...

En la isla de Honshu es donde se encuentra la gran ciudad de Tokio, y al norte de la misma, el distrito de Nerima, y en ese distrito, el famoso dojo Tendo, y junto al dojo, la residencia Tendo. Una marca distintiva en la comunidad.

En el primer piso de la residencia, tras una puerta marcada con un letrero de madera con la forma de la silueta de un pato donde se leía en romanji 'Akane', una joven de 16 años, pelo oscuro, grandes ojos castaños, adorable naricita, y una sonrisa que la convertía en el involuntario centro de atención masculina, se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, mirando el ventilador en el techo.

Akane no había dormido desde que habían regresado la noche anterior del concierto de Vida y Media, y sin embargo, se sentía relajada, en un estado de tranquilidad que no había conocido desde hacía 10 años, cuando su madre había fallecido.

En ese tiempo, recordaba ahora, se había sentido desconcertada, asustada de que su madre no volviera a casa, de que no estuviera ahí, como cada mañana, preparando el desayuno para ella, sus hermanas y su padre.

Luego pensó que ella había hecho algo que había alejado a mamá.

Después de un tiempo, llegó la ira, un enojo inexplicable para una niña a la que su padre, en un intento de escudarla del sufrimiento, no le decía que había pasado. En su intento de proteger a sus hijas, no les permitió expresar sus sentimientos. Tendo Soun, con las mejores intenciones del mundo, la lógica de un padre amoroso, y la inteligencia de una rata ahogada y sepultada bajo una pila de desperdicios, se limitaba a abrazar a Nabiki y Akane cada vez que preguntaban por su madre. Kasumi si comprendía, ya que tenía la ventaja de ser mayor por tres años, y aún así, tenía problemas para externar su pérdida.

Al final, las dos hijas menores dejaron de preguntar.

Tendo Soun, con la misma inteligencia mencionada ya, no vio lo que sucedió después: su hija mediana convertida en una mercenaria, obsesionada con el dinero; su hija menor, llena de ira y obsesionada con las artes marciales.

Cualquier padre menos concentrado en su propio dolor, hubiera visto que las actitudes y obsesiones de ellas tenían la misma raíz.

Nabiki había llegado a creer, inconscientemente, que su madre no había podido recibir la atención médica requerida por falta de dinero. Cuando las cuentas se acumularon, ya que no había entradas monetarias, Nabiki confirmó su creencia, desarrollándose así su obsesión. El frente desapasionado y frío con que se relacionaba con la gente, era su manera de evitar ser lastimada. Su afición a divertirse incomodando o haciendo sufrir a otros, era una pequeña medida de la ira reprimida que sentía por la pérdida de su madre.

En Akane, sucedía lo contrario, era explosiva. Su padre, ya desinteresado en enseñar, tuvo que ser casi amenazado por su hija menor para que le enseñara artes marciales. Akane le dijo que si no le enseñaba, se iría a aprender a otro dojo.

La Akane que ahora se reclinaba en su cama, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio, había pasado la noche enfrentándose a si misma, llevada de la mano por una figura pelirroja, toda de blanco, con un antifaz de terciopelo, cuya voz le había dicho: 'eres una persona bella, digna de amar y ser amada.' Akane había llorado, y al final, se había dado cuenta de que ella no era responsable de la muerte de su madre, y no podía enojarse con su mamá, porque tampoco era culpable. La matriarca Tendo no los había abandonado, ni había querido abandonarlos, simplemente había ocurrido.

Akane había sido presentada ante si misma, y ella misma se había reprobado, y al mismo tiempo, se había absuelto y quería redimirse. Lo primero, lo que casi todos creían imposible, lo había logrado: era dueña de sus emociones. El choque de saber que te han traicionado, te han utilizado y manipulado había logrado el cambio. El toque final había sido su auto-confrontación.

El precio había sido alto.

Y dolía.

_Ranma._

Las horas que había pasado meditando en la oscuridad de la noche le habían mostrado algo: había que amar sin temor, sin medida y sin reserva.

_Ranma._

Todo el tiempo estuvo ahí, y ella se había negado a verlo: Ranma la amaba. Y ella, en su estupidez que la hacía digna hija de Tendo Soun, lo había rechazado violentamente. Donde Nabiki atormentaba o extorsionaba, o mantenía a raya con una actitud fría y distante para no sentirse amenazada por la posibilidad de sufrir si esa persona amada se iba, Akane reaccionaba con insultos, los puños, su mazo de madera o cualquier objeto pesado que estuviera disponible.

Ranma había tenido la paciencia de un santo.

Pero había límites para todo.

_Pero si había algo_, se dijo, _puedo intentar recuperarlo_.

Era eso o preguntarse siempre si había existido la posibilidad.

_Y veré tus colores verdaderos  
Brillando  
Veo tus colores verdaderos  
Y por eso te amo  
Así que no temas dejar que se vean  
Tus colores verdaderos  
Colores verdaderos son hermosos  
Como un arco iris_

—————————

(oO\oO\o)

(1) Sempai, condiscípulo superior. Tratamiento que le dan los alumnos de grados más bajos a los alumnos de grados más adelantados.

(2) Es muy común, entre los que escriben fanfic, confundirse y creer que el nombre propio de Ono Tofuu es Ono, y que su apellido es Tofuu, simplemente porque lo llaman doctor Tofuu o Tofuu-sensei. En el manga, o si ven el anime, en el capitulo donde llega la madre del doctor, todos la llaman SEÑORA ONO, no señora Tofuu. ¿Por qué lo llaman doctor Tofuu?, por la misma razón que un médico familiar, el que atiende a todos en una comunidad, prefiere que lo llamen doctor Juan, en vez de un distante doctor Pérez, que tal vez es más respetuoso, pero no inspira confianza, especialmente entre los niños y los ancianos.

(3) Paparazzo es el singular de la palabra paparazzi, y se refiere al reportero gráfico que se especializa en tomar fotos escandalosas de las celebridades.

(4) Método de medicina tradicional oriental que consiste en la aplicación de calor intenso en ciertos puntos de cuerpo.

(5) Tanto es el nombre de una especie de puñal, pero más largo, aunque no tanto como parecer un espada corta, es uno de las armas usadas en la ceremonia del seppuku.

—————————

(6)

Ooohooo

Puede ser que no te vuelvas rico  
Pero déjame decirte que es mejor que cavar una zanja  
No se puede decir a quién puedes conocer  
Una estrella de cina o tal vez incluso un jefe indio

(Trabajando) en el lavado de autos  
Trabajando en el lavado de autos, niña  
Vengan y canten conmigo

(Lavado de autos) Canten con el sentimiento, todos ustedes  
(Lavado de autos, niña)

Oooh!

Algo de trabajo puede ser un poco duro  
Este no es el lugar para estar si planeaste ser una estrella  
Déjame decirte que siempre está muy bien  
Y al jefe no le molesta si a veces actúas como tonto

En el lavado de autos, ohohoh  
Habla acerca del lavado de autos niña  
Vengan todos y contenlo conmigo  
(Lavado de autos) Ooohooohooo  
(Lavado de autos, niña)

(Trabajo y trabajo) Bueno, esos autos parece que nunca dejan de llegar  
(Trabajo y trabajo) Que sigan los trapos y máquinas zumbando  
(Trabajo y trabajo) Mis dedos hasta el hueso  
(Trabajo) No puedo esperar a que sea hora de ir a casa

(Hey, has que laven tu auto hoy)  
Llénalo y no tendrás que pagar  
Ven y danos una actuación  
(Termina el lavado, al momento)

(El lavado de autos) Hablando del lavado de autos  
Lavado de autos, niña  
Vengan todos y canten conmigo  
(Lavado de autos) Cántenlo con sentimiento, todos  
(Lavado de autos, niña), ohohoho

(Car wash) Never seem to stop comin', what'd I say  
(Car wash, girl) Keep those rags and machines hummin'  
(Car wash) Let me tell you, it's always cool  
(Car wash, girl) And the boss don't mind sometimes if you act the fool

(Lavado de autos) Parece que nunca dejan de llegar¿qué dije?  
(Lavado de autos) Que sigan los trapos y máquinas zumbando  
(Lavado de autos) Déjame decirte que siempre está muy bien  
(Lavado de autos, niña) Y al jefe no le molesta si a veces actúas como tonto

**Car Wash**

**Por Rose Royse**

—————————

(7) Muchacho, hombre joven.

(8) Cerdito.

(9) Aclaración cultural: usualmente, los japoneses son muy educados, respetuosos y amables, lo que se nota mayormente en la manera en que utilizan los honoríficos (-kun, -chan, -san, -dono, -sama, etc.). Llamar a alguien simplemente por su apellido es rebajarlo de nivel, declararlo indigno de confianza, del mismo modo que un noble ve a un plebeyo. Recuerden como se llaman entre si Genma y Soun: 'Saotome-kun' y 'Tendo-kun', probablemente en recuerdo a su tiempo de **servidumbre** con su odiado y temido maestro Happosai, pero con la suficiente camaradería y confianza para añadir el honorífico. El siguiente escalón hacia abajo es que la persona no tenga apellido, es decir sea un desposeído, sin honor (ronin).

(10) Kami o también Kami-sama, es como llaman lo japoneses a la deidad suprema.

—————————

(11)

Tu, con los ojos tristes  
No te desanimes  
Oh, me doy cuenta  
Es difícil darse valor  
en un mundo lleno de gente  
Puedes perderlo todo de vista  
Y la oscuridad dentro de ti  
Puede hacerte sentir tan pequeño

Pero veo tus colores verdaderos  
Brillando  
Veo tus colores Verdaderos  
Y por eso te amo  
Así que no temas dejar que se vean  
Tus colores verdaderos  
Colores verdaderos son hermosos  
Como un arco iris

Muéstrame una sonrisa entonces,  
No estés triste, no puedo recordar  
Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi reír  
Si este mundo te enloquece  
Y ya no puedes soportar más  
Llámame  
Porque sabes que estaré ahí

Y veré tus colores verdaderos  
Brillando  
Veo tus colores verdaderos  
Y por eso te amo  
Así que no temas dejar que se vean  
Tus colores verdaderos  
Colores verdaderos son hermosos  
Como un arco iris

Ohhhh... no puedo recordar  
Cuándo fue la última vez que te vi reír

Si este mundo te enloquece  
Y ya no puedes soportar más  
Llámame  
Porque sabes que estaré ahí

Y veré tus colores verdaderos  
Brillando  
Veo tus colores verdaderos  
Y por eso te amo  
Así que no temas dejar que se vean  
Tus colores verdaderos  
Colores verdaderos, colores verdaderos  
Brillando

Veo tus colores Verdaderos  
Y por eso te amo  
Así que no temas dejar que se vean  
Tus colores verdaderos  
Colores verdaderos son hermosos  
Como un arco iris

**True Colors**

**Por Cyndi Lauper**

**(Tom Kelly, Billy Steinberg)**

—————————


	4. El que golpea primero, golpea dos veces

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—————————

—————————

**Vida y Media**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**4.- El que golpea primero, golpea dos veces.**

—————————

Tú no eres para mí todavía más que un muchachito igual a otros cien mil muchachitos. Y no te necesito. Tampoco tú tienes necesidad de mí. No soy para ti más que un zorro entre otros cien mil zorros semejantes. Pero si me domesticas, entonces tendremos necesidad el uno del otro. Tú serás para mí único en el mundo, yo seré para ti único en el mundo...

— **Antoine de Saint-Exupéry. (El Principito)**

Ámame cuando menos lo merezca, ya que es cuando más lo necesito.

— **Proverbio chino**

—————————

_**El ya conocido presentador del noticiero de la NHK está sonriendo mientras la pantalla a un lado de su cabeza muestra filas de personas ante las tiendas comerciales que anunciaban el segundo álbum en CD de 'Vida y Media: Para Ti'. Se nota que hay gritos y exclamaciones de jubilo entre los que han conseguido su copia. Una niña llora abrazando la caja de un disco compacto.**_

"Y en el mundo del espectáculo, Vida y Media vuelve a las listas de popularidad, sin haber realmente salido de ahí. El segundo álbum de la popular cantante entró como una locomotora sin frenos hasta posicionarse en el primer sitio, desplazando a 'Vida y Media: En El Principio'."

_**La imagen cambia mostrando a un hombre de lentes y bata blanca de laboratorio, inclinado sobre una pantalla verde cuadriculada, donde se ve una imagen en forma de dientes de sierra que se desplaza de un lado al otro, llevando un ritmo.**_

"En una noticia relacionada, la academia de ciencias de la universidad de Tokio ha estado haciendo estudios en las grabaciones de la cantante, tratando de determinar el por qué las grabaciones ilegales carecen del efecto emocional que si existe en las grabaciones originales."

_**La imagen cambia para mostrar a un hombre de ropa informal, con el rostro velado. La imagen crece hasta ocupar toda la pantalla. Los subtítulos al fondo de la pantalla indican que se trata de un vendedor de copias ilegales de CD, que ha accedido a hablar con la condición de no ser identificado. Su voz está distorsionada.**_

"...No nos lo explicamos, el único modo de que la copia sea igual al original, es si viene directamente de MakaDine, de otro modo se escucha mal, carece del efecto de una copia original. Pareciera que Vida y Media le imprime algo que no puede ser reproducido..."

_**La imagen se reduce hasta quedar de nuevo junto al sonriente rostro del presentador.**_

"Y para redondear las noticias acerca de nuestra cantante favorita, los paparazzi del mundo han expresado su irritación al ser sistemáticamente burlados por Vida y Media. No se le ve llegar a los conciertos, no se le ve retirarse de los mismos, pero siempre está ahí, lista para brindarnos su arte, llena de misterio. Como dijo uno de los paparazzi, 'es un maldito fantasma'. Y desde aquí, la saludamos y le manifestamos nuestra admiración."

(oO\oO\o)

Saotome Genma miró preocupado a su hijo.

Durante los pasados meses, todo había estado tranquilo.

_Demasiado tranquilo._

La situación económica había mejorado mucho, Nabiki ya no perseguía a todo el mundo extorsionando o chantajeando, las reparaciones del dojo y la casa, lo mismo que la comida se pagaban sin que hubiera protestas.

Pero eso era todo.

Genma había tratado de sacarle dinero a su hijo, argumentando que él como su tutor debía estar encargado de esos gastos.

Todavía le dolían las costillas.

Tendo-kun no había tenido más suerte con Kasumi. Soun había intentado hacerse con la tarjeta de débito que Nabiki le había entregado a la mayor de las hermanas. Pero el simple plástico era inútil sin el número confidencial, y la complicada firma de la Tendo mayor hacía imposible que pudieran falsificarla. Kasumi canceló esa tarjeta y el banco le entregó otra de inmediato, lo que los dejó en la situación inicial, y Kasumi se rehusaba a comprar sake y cigarrillos. 'Si quieren perder dinero con sus vicios, háganlo con su propio dinero', había dicho ella con firmeza.

Teniendo dinero disponible, Kasumi había hecho lo impensable: se había inscrito en la universidad y había contratado a una mujer para que arreglara la casa y cocinara. Cada fin de semana, Kasumi y la señora Bunya Ayako (ese era el nombre la mujer que había contratado), salían para realizar las compras de toda la semana. La señora Bunya no manejaba dinero, solamente cocinaba y limpiaba.

Así que hasta el placer de saborear la comida de la mayor de las hermanas Tendo se les negaba. Y no era que Bunya-san no cocinara bien, al contrario, solo que...

_No es lo mismo..._

Una tarde, Nabiki, Akane y Ranma se habían encerrado con Kasumi en la habitación de ésta última y habían platicado durante gran parte de la tarde y varias horas después del ocaso. Genma no sabía que habían dicho, pero una semana más tarde Bunya-san había llegado y Kasumi había cambiado sus utensilios de cocina por enormes libros, su ropa conservadora había cambiado por conjuntos informales y sudaderas con el logo de la universidad de Tokio.

Nodoka insistía en estar en la cocina, junto a Bunya-san, platicando mientras ambas convertían las provisiones en obras de arte culinario. Pero el sake y los cigarrillos seguían vetados.

Y sin sake, las partidas de Go carecían de chispa.

Genma suspiró.

Como abundaban las provisiones, había una cocinera, y Ranma estaba ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, las otras prometidas no tenían motivos para acercarse a la casa.

Las primeras semanas, Ukyo y Shampoo se habían negado a creer que Ranma estaba ausente, e insistían en quedarse en la casa; cuando veían que el muchacho no llegaba o llegaba muy tarde, y se dedicaba a rechazarlas y a tratarlas con fría cortesía, las visitas se hicieron menos frecuentes.

_Si esa fría cortesía no se la dedicara también a Akane-chan..._, se lamentó

Akane había cambiado también. Podías ver su famoso temperamento bullendo y burbujeando como lava en un volcán en sus ojos, pero ahora había un control y un objetivo.

Akane le había pedido a su padre que la entrenara en Todo se Vale, pero Tendo Soun se había negado, pretextando su propia falta de entrenamiento, y el no ser capaz de causarle daño a sus bebés. Akane no insistió.

La menor de las Tendo empezó a desaparecer en las tardes, volviendo a casa con las señales de haber entrenado vigorosamente. Esto había desconcertado e intrigado a ambos padres, pero ella se encogía de hombros si la cuestionaban.

Genma se permitió el alzar la vista hacia su amigo, y de dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su hija menor, de la misma manera que él había estado mirando a su hijo: con preocupación.

Todo era cortesía y respeto. Pero ya no había fuego.

"Eh¿Ranma-kun?", dijo tímidamente Akane.

"¿Hai, Akane-san?", contestó el muchacho de la trenza.

"¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?"

Ranma se volvió a verla fijamente por un momento, y Akane sintió que se perdía en sus ojos.

"Claro que si, Akane-san", Ranma entrecerró sus ojos y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza.

"¿Entonces no te molesta que te llame 'Ranma-kun'?" Akane de pronto encontró que la superficie de la mesa era muy interesante.

Ranma sonrió levemente y meneó su cabeza en negación. "Claro que no."

"¿Te... te molestaría... esto es... te molestaría llamarme 'Akane-chan'?" Akane cerró los ojos, esperando alguna respuesta fría, amable y negativa.

"No me molesta en absoluto, Akane-chan", y el joven sonrió, "somos amigos, después de todo."

Durante un leve instante, ambos padres estuvieron a punto de lanzarse sobre la pareja, vitoreando y clamando que las casas y las escuelas iban a unirse...

...y Ranma lo arruina todo con su comentario de que eran amigos.

_No, no_, pensó Genma, _¿que pasa, por que se perdió la pasión?_

Genma, igual que todos, había visto que esos dos estaban enamorados. Luego vino el incidente de la boda fallida, las prometidas que no fallaban en tratar de ganarse a Ranma, y durante ese tiempo él, al igual que los demás, veía los celos negados, y la pasión, los sentimientos.

Genma y Soun se convencieron que esa era una buena estrategia para unirlos, así que hicieron todo lo posible para provocar esa chispa, esa pasión.

_¿Qué salió mal?_

Ambos padres, insensibles a nada que no fuera su meta de emparentar a través de sus hijos, uniendo clanes y escuelas de artes marciales, no habían sabido detenerse. Forzando y provocando a los jóvenes como si tiraran constantemente de una cadena; en algún momento, un eslabón cede. Dicho eslabón era el que no se defendía, el que era culpado de todas las cosa que salían mal.

Aparecía una nueva prometida¿y quien tenía la culpa?

Genma de inmediato culpaba a Ranma por no aceptar casarse con Akane. Después de un tiempo, ya nadie preguntaba y culpaban automáticamente al joven de la trenza.

Ambos patriarcas, ajenos a los sentimientos de los demás, nunca pensaron que los seres humanos tienen límites de resistencia, y Ranma, a pesar de ser un joven de cualidades y habilidades excepcionales, era, al final de cuentas, humano. Aún ahora, les desconcertaba el cambio, y eran incapaces de reconocer su propia responsabilidad en los eventos que había llevado a la situación actual.

En el caso de Soun, no comprendía por que su hija menor se negaba a hablarle. Él había permitido que P-chan/Ryoga pasara la noche en la cama de Akane para que Ranma se encelara y fuera a su habitación. Si una cosa llevaba a la otra, mejor. ¿Por qué Akane no alcanzaba a ver que había sido por el bien de la unión de las escuelas?

Genma no comprendía por que el cambio en su hijo. Todo había sido por el Arte y las escuelas. ¿Por qué se negaba a comprender? Y más importante aún¿por qué él como su padre no tenía acceso al dinero de su hijo?

Ambos padres menearon la cabeza y suspiraron.

(oO\oO\o)

La limosina dio vuelta en la esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

En esta ocasión, Akane se había unido a Kasumi para despedir a Nabiki y Ranma.

Ambas cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la casa.

"Estoy orgullosa de ti, imouto-chan", dijo Kasumi.

"¿Si, Kasumi-nee-chan?"

Ambas entraron a la casa y entraron a la cocina.

"Te he observado todo este tiempo, y me he dado cuenta de todo lo que has hecho para controlar tu temperamento y para mejorar como artista marcial y como persona"

Akane se encogió de hombros. "No es como si quisiera esconderme", dijo, "¿cómo te diste cuenta?"

Kasumi sonrió. "Te he visto llegar con señales de haber recibido un entrenamiento exhaustivo.

Akane meneó la cabeza, sorprendida. "Y todos creen que eres una despistada..."

Los ojos de Kasumi chispearon, pero respondió con su acostumbrado: "Oh cielos", se puso una mano en la mejilla, "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Akane no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

Se oyó el ruido de un cuerpo al caer desde cierta altura, luego pasos apresurados y Tendo Soun entrando apresuradamente a la cocina, con la cara mojada de lágrimas, y se lanzó a abrazar a Akane. La joven hizo un sencillo movimiento, uno que no sabía hacer meses antes, y esquivó a su padre, que, incapaz de detenerse, terminó abrazando al refrigerador.

"¡Akane!", gimoteó el hombre, cayendo de rodillas, tratando de abrazar a su hija menor por la cintura. "¡Dime que nunca vas a hacerlo!"

La Tendo más joven lo esquivó, y se le quedó viendo como si por primera vez pudiera observarlo bien, pero no le dijo nada.

"¿De que hablas, papá?", intervino Kasumi.

"¡La Visitante Escarlata de Dojos!", exclamó el lloroso hombre.

"¡Oh cielos¿De qué hablas?" Los ojos de Kasumi no reflejaban más que una inadulterada inocencia.

Las lágrimas parecieron multiplicarse hasta alcanzar la categoría de chorro. "¡Akane, dime que tu nunca harías nada como eso!"

Akane sintió que le empezaba un tic nervioso en el párpado izquierdo. _Por favor, Kami-sama, que mis hermanas y yo seamos adoptadas._

"¿Qué hace esa Visitante Escarlata de Dojos?" Kasumi tenía completamente dominado su papel de inocente y despistada.

"Se dice que es una artista marcial sin escuela", dijo la voz de Saotome Genma desde la puerta de la cocina; "visita los dojos y pide que la adiestren. Si el maestro del dojo acepta, ella aprende todos sus movimientos, y después de que los ha dominado, reta al maestro del dojo para que sea calificada. Cuando se le pregunta por que lo hace, responde que está creando un nuevo estilo, como una adaptación de otras escuelas. El maestro que fue visitado recientemente dice que ella lo llama escuela 'Preparado para Todo en las Artes Marciales'."

Kasumi se volvió a mirar al obeso artista marcial. "¿No es la misma filosofía de Todo se Vale en las Artes Marciales?" Y les dirigió una mirada de absoluta inocencia.

Eso detuvo el flujo de lágrimas del patriarca Tendo.

Ambos padres se miraron. "Es cierto", dijeron a coro.

A diferente escala, era lo mismo que había hecho Genma con Ranma: llevarlo a que aprendiera de muchos maestros para adaptar diferentes escuelas a los movimientos de 'Todo se Vale'. Ranma había aprendido por todo Japón y parte del sureste asiático, mientras que la Visitante Escarlata de Dojos lo hacía por todo Tokio.

Akane los miró desdeñosa. "Me parece que esta escuela de artes marciales ha cometido un error al rechazar mujeres. Esa Visitante Escarlata de Dojos podría venir y retar al maestro de este dojo."

Ambos padres volvieron a mirarse.

"Es mejor que llamemos a Ranma", dijo Genma, y Soun asintió, "debe prepararse para derrotar a esta Visitante de Dojos."

Akane frunció el entrecejo. "Disculpe señor Saotome, pero Ranma-kun no es el maestro de este dojo." Señaló a su padre. "El maestro es él."

Soun se rió nerviosamente. "Pero le corresponde a Ranma-kun defenderlo, él es el heredero."

Por primera vez meses, Akane miró directamente a su padre, pero su tono frío indicó que estaba muy lejos de haberlo perdonado. "¿Y qué va a defender?", su mirada era tan dura y afilada como los tantos que ahora acostumbraba llevar debajo de su rompevientos, su sudadera o cualquier prenda con que se abrigara. "Sin alumnos, este dojo no existe¿qué les hace creer que esa Visitante Escarlata de Dojos va a venir aquí?"

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse desde los ojos del patriarca Tendo. "¡Mi bebé me ha hablado, me ha perdonado!" Sus palabras indicaron que no había escuchado a la más joven de sus hijas. Y se lanzó a abrazarla...

...y Akane lo esquivó, saliendo de la cocina sin volverse a mirarlo. Su padre, abrazado a una de las patas de la mesa de la cocina, volvió a gimotear que su niña no lo perdonaba.

"Papá", dijo Kasumi en un tono que cortó el estupor de angustia en que el señor Tendo estaba inmerso, "cuando traicionaste su confianza al no revelarle el secreto de P-chan, Akane se disgustó contigo. Ella te ofreció la oportunidad de recuperar esa confianza cuando te pidió que la entrenaras, y tu elegiste rechazarla, es natural que no te haya perdonado, y no hay nadie más a quien culpar más que a ti mismo."

Y Kasumi salió de la cocina.

Ese día, hubo ramen instantáneo para comer.

(oO\oO\o)

La figura entre las ramas del árbol fuera de la casa Tendo se asomó entre el follaje.

Había visto salir a Nabiki y Ranma en la limosina, pero no había hecho el intento de seguirla. Ya había seguido al vehículo, y había llegado al edificio de MakaDine, donde la ex-mercenaria y Ran-chan habían pasado casi todo el día.

Si, Kuonji Ukyo, con sus ropas masculinas y su espátula de combate estaba al acecho.

¿Cómo se daba tiempo para acechar la casa Tendo y atender su negocio de okonomiyaky? Ciertamente no era sencillo. Pero se las arreglaba

Desde niña, Ukyo había estado expuesta a las obsesiones.

La obsesión de su padre por el éxito en el mundo del okonomiyaky.

La obsesión de su padre por un heredero.

La obsesión de su padre..., en general.

Cuando el pequeño Ranma había salido de entre unos arbustos y había lanzado su reto para pelear por un okonomiyaky, el señor Kuonji pensó que los dioses habían contestado sus plegarias: he aquí un muchacho, entrenándose en las artes marciales, en camino de convertirse en un hombre de honor.

Cuando la saliva de su boca había tocado el piso, Genma hizo su jugada, con lo que resultó en una niña abandonada al lado del camino y un honor manchado.

Ukyo quedó expuesta a otra obsesión de su padre: la venganza. Vuelve convertida en una Saotome, o con la sangre de los Saotome en tus manos o no vuelvas.

¿Quién podía entonces juzgarla por ser una obsesiva?

Cuando era pequeña, en ese breve tiempo en que había conocido a Ranma, tuvo la idea de que pasaría toda su vida a lado de su mejor amigo. Porque los mejores amigos nunca se alejan, siempre están allí, junto a ti.

Al ser abandonada, no comprendió muy bien por que su padre se había enfurecido; considerando que tenía seis años, sería tonto creer que comprendía cosas tan de adultos como honor, e incluso esa extraña noción llamada matrimonio. De esto último, solo comprendía que Ran-chan iba a estar siempre junto a ella.

Si, el abandono de Ranma le había dolido, mucho; y se sentía traicionada y enfurecida

Cuando su padre la empezó a tratar diferente, no le cobró mayor importancia, solamente era de las cosas de su padre. Después de cinco años, había olvidado, a nivel consiente, que era una niña, y pensaba en si misma como otro de los muchachos.

La adolescencia la tomó por sorpresa, y tuvo que reconsiderar quién era, y qué era en realidad. Esa primera vez en que tuvo su periodo, comprendió a un nivel más profundo lo que su padre le había dicho acerca de la partida de Ranma.

Apretó los dientes, se vendó los senos para parecer un muchacho, se puso ropa masculina y se aisló en su entrenamiento. Se obsesionó con la idea de la venganza.

El saber que era del sexo femenino le dio un poco de consuelo, ya que le habían empezado a gustar los muchachos. Hay cosas que la educación no puede cambiar, entre ellas, la preferencia sexual. Y a Ukyo le gustaban los hombres. Culpó a Ranma de su situación, y alimentó su obsesión.

Al llegar a Nerima, siguiendo el rastro de los Saotome, y al enfrentarse a Ranma, su obsesión por la venganza cambió a su obsesión por ese joven de pelo negro, ojos intensamente azules y sonrisa presuntuosa y encantadora.

_"Conozcan a mi linda prometida",_ había dicho Ranma.

Esa sencilla frase había bastado para que Ukyo cayera a los pies de él. La joven chef supo en ese momento que Ranma era suyo.

Nublada su mente por la obsesión, no reconoció la actitud de él: estaba diciéndolo para enfurecer a Akane. Además, el joven Saotome estaba hambriento de afecto, y sin pensar, había hecho todo lo posible para recuperar a su amigo..., aunque resultara ser su amiga, y ahora prometida.

Durante varios meses, Ukyo se dedicó a estar ahí, escuchando a Ranma, convirtiéndose en su confidente, segura de que en algún momento, el joven de la trenza abriría sus ojos y se daría cuenta de que su única elección posible era la linda Uc-chan.

Si Ranma alguna vez le preguntara que había dicho él durante todos esos meses, Ukyo pondría cara de desconcierto. Porque la joven cocinera solamente captaba a Ranma hablar y quejarse del trato que le daba Akane, de la última estupidez de Genma, o del más reciente plan de Nabiki para sacarle dinero. Nunca captaba el contexto, solo la queja.

Porque, desde el momento en que él entraba a su local, Ukyo se sumergía en su fantasía obsesiva, donde ella era la esposa de Ranma, atendían juntos el negocio, tenían varios hijos, y en general se dedicaban a ser felices. Todo alrededor del negocio del okonomiyaky.

Ranma de hecho había hablado varias veces del futuro, y mientras que él hablaba de artes marciales, ella pensaba en un restaurante; él hablaba de técnicas de combate, y ella pensaba en nuevas recetas; él se quejaba de Akane y de cómo hacer funcionar esa relación o por qué ella parecía no confiar en él, y ella solo captaba las quejas, y se alegraba, porque, en su obsesión, esos significaba que en cualquier momento él se saldría de su casa y de su familia, esto es, renunciaría a su honor, por irse a vivir con ella.

Y vino el intento de la boda de Ranma y Akane. Lo único que ella pudo pensar fue que estaban obligándolo a aceptar un matrimonio sin amor. Su obsesión le dijo que no era posible que él aceptara pasar por la ceremonia voluntariamente; y que ella debía salvarlo.

Aún no estaba muy segura (ahora todo le parecía un borrón), de si ella había llamado a Shampoo, o si había sido la guerrera china la que se había comunicado con ella. Ambas se aliaron, en una tregua para combatir a un enemigo común: Akane.

En su obsesión, Ukyo todavía no se explicaba por qué Ranma se había molestado con ella. Ukyo lo estaba salvando¿no debía él estar agradecido?

Entonces ocurrió el incidente con el gaijin, y su demanda sobre la familia Tendo. Y de repente, Ranma ya no estaba en la casa, sino que salía todos los días con Tendo Nabiki en una limosina, y él era el jefe de seguridad del grupo Vida y Media y guardaespaldas personal de la Tendo mediana.

A Ukyo no le gustaba nada la situación.

Fue entonces que se puso a vigilar la casa.

Alcanzó a distinguir a las dos hermanas y a los padres en la cocina. No pudo evitar reírse ante el espectáculo del señor Tendo haciendo un asno de si mismo.

Pasaron otro par de horas sin mayores incidentes, tiempo que Ukyo aprovechó para volver s su negocio de okonomiyaky para supervisar a Konatsu, y luego volver.

_¿Quién está ahí?_

Una figura vestida toda de color rojo estaba en el tejado de la casa Tendo. La ropa era deportiva, tenis, pants, camiseta y la sudadera con la capucha sobre la cabeza de la persona, que estudiaba atentamente los alrededores de la propiedad. Ukyo alcanzó a distinguir que llevaba guantes en las manos, y también eran rojos. Notó que los pants estaba sujetos a la cintura de esa persona con dos cinturones de artes marciales, uno de color blanco, el de principiante, cuyos extremos colgaban del lado derecho de su cadera, y otro negro, el de experto cuyas puntas pendían del lado izquierdo.

El modo de pensar de Ukyo la-prometida-de-Ranma entró en acción.

_Debe ser un ladrón o un destructor de dojos, y espera el momento de atacar... ¡Y Ran-chan no está! Esta es mi oportunidad de probar que soy mejor artista marcial que Akane, derrotando al intruso, así Ran-chan verá que soy la mejor opción como esposa..._

La persona vestida de rojo ejecutó un salto de 20 metros de longitud que la llevó limpiamente hasta el tope del muro del lado sur de la propiedad.

_Definitivamente por encima de la liga de Akane._

La figura se detuvo para orientarse y ejecutó otro salto, esta vez da más de 30 metros hasta el tejado de la casa vecina, donde corrió hasta el otro extremo y volvió a saltar a siguiente tejado.

Ukyo se lanzó a la persecución.

(oO\oO\o)

El alumno puso cara de vergüenza, pero sostuvo el instrumento como había visto que se hacía en la televisión.

La postura era buena.

El alumno había estado escuchando mucha música en fechas recientes, y un concierto televisado, con un violín solista, tocado por una maestra, lo habían convencido de intentarlo.

El violín emitió un chillido que hubiera puesto verde de envidia al más felino de los gatos (1).

Bake-Neko no hubiera maullado tan agudamente como ese violín.

El maestro soltó una risita. La chica sentada al fondo de la habitación no se reprimió y soltó una risotada.

"No se preocupe", el maestro tomó una hoja de pentagrama vacía y dibujó rápidamente una escala, luego se puso su propio violín en el hombro, "Voy a ejecutar una escala de notas para que vea como se hace."

SOL

RE

LA

MI

El alumno lo miró intensamente, diseccionando su postura, la posición de sus dedos, el modo de mover el arco. El maestro sintió que ni siquiera había parpadeado. El alumno se volvió a mirar la hoja en el atril.

"Entonces, cada uno de estos puntos negros representa un sonido del instrumento¿verdad?"

EL maestro asintió.

El alumno se puso su violín al hombro...

SOL

RE

LA

MI

El profesor se quedó de una pieza. Era una escala, una simple y sencilla escala, nada de particular, él había escuchado muchas escalas en su vida...

...aunque nunca había visto que un alumno ejecutara una escala perfecta en su segundo intento...

...y nunca había oído una escala musical que reflejara...

...emoción.

Había sentido la excitación de aprender un nuevo arte, una nueva técnica, la emoción de dominar un aspecto de ese arte, la excitación por lo que todavía tenía que aprender, la ansiedad...

...todo en una simple escala musical.

El alumno miró la hoja del pentagrama con la escala que el maestro había dibujado, y la comparó con una partitura.

"Entonces, si toco estos sonidos como se representan en esta...", titubeó.

"Partitura", le ayudó la joven en la parte trasera del estudio.

"Partitura, gracias, entonces será una melodía", continuó el alumno.

"Pues, básicamente, así es, necesita usted conocer otro tipo de notas, el ritmo... Pero básicamente es como usted dice", contestó el profesor.

"Ya veo", dijo el alumno, y todos pudieron percibir como su mente se aceleraba, "es como una kata. Uno domina los movimientos básicos", y ejecutó otra escala, "y con esos movimientos básicos uno construye una secuencia que se convierte en una técnica de artes marciales o en una kata..."

Miró la partitura en el atril. Se titulaba, 'Brilla, brilla, estrellita', y se notaba que era una pieza infantil para adiestrar a niños y principiantes...

...y el alumno se lanzó a ejecutarla...

...sin errores...

...sin titubear...

...como un juego...

Y el profesor experimentó toda una gama de emociones durante la ejecución.

Alegría.

Inocencia infantil.

Simple felicidad por estar vivo.

Amor a la vida.

Con un último movimiento, el alumno terminó la melodía...

...terminó demasiado pronto...

"Kami-sama", jadeó el maestro, asombrado y maravillado, "un virtuoso natural... Un genio con total dominio de su cuerpo..."

El alumno puso la hoja de 'Brilla, brilla, estrellita' a un lado y miró la siguiente, había notas nuevas ahí.

"¿Cómo se toca esta nota?", y señaló hacia un símbolo.

El maestro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consiente, no solo para respirar, sino para volver al aquí y ahora. "E-esa..., Se toca así..." y procedió a demostrar el movimiento con su propio violín.

El alumno, lo observó, imitó primero la manera de tocar, y luego, procedió a imprimirle su propio estilo.

El procedimiento se repitió por cada nuevo símbolo que el alumno iba encontrando. El profesor empezó a sacar partituras cada vez más complicadas de su portafolio: Brahms, Chopin, Beetoven, Mozart, Berlioz, Eric Satie...

Y en las siguientes cuatro horas, el alumno procedió a demoler cada una de las melodías, interpretándolas, haciéndolas suyas, imprimiéndoles toda la gama de emociones que sus compositores habían tratado de plasmar en ellas.

El alumno, suspiró, sintiendo que comprendía el hermoso instrumento. Lo puso reverentemente en su estuche y se dirigió al maestro, mientras señalaba lo que parecía un violín de tamaño más grande. "¿Y ese instrumento, como se llama?"

El maestro tuvo que hacer una pasusa para recuperarse de la oleada emocional. "Es un chelo, llamado también violonchelo."

"¿Y como se toca?"

"Bu-bueno, uno se sienta, coloca el instrumento entre las piernas y se usa un arco parecido al del violín..."

"Muéstreme."

Cuatro horas más tarde, el profesor tuvo prácticamente que ser sacado por la fuerza del edificio MakaDine, ya que se negaba a soltar al alumno, llorando y rogando que lo acompañara para convertirlo en el solista de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Tokio.

(oO\oO\o)

_¿Dónde se metió?_

Ukyo llegó al tejado de una enorme casa, y ahí perdió a su presa.

Se movió con cuidado sobre el techo, atenta a cualquier amenaza. Pero la figura vestida de rojo aparentemente se había esfumado.

_¡Maldición!_

"¿Por qué me sigues?"

La voz llegó a los oídos de Ukyo desde la dirección que menos esperaba: desde atrás. En un movimiento practicado desde su infancia, se dio la vuelta y tomó su espátula gigante de su funda en su espalda, acuclillándose en una posición defensiva.

La voz era femenina, y tenía una cualidad que le resultaba familiar a la joven Kuonji, pero la firmeza y frialdad le confería una cualidad de amenaza desconocida.

"Te vengo siguiendo desde el dojo Tendo, y estabas invadiendo la propiedad", contestó Ukyo.

"Estaba de paso", fue la fría y tranquila respuesta.

La joven chef la examinó atentamente. La capucha de la sudadera deportiva roja le cubría la cabeza y caía sobre su rostro, impidiendo que se vieran sus facciones, a excepción de una fina barbilla y unos hermosos labios.

"¿De paso?" Ukyo no pudo evitar reírse. "No lo creo, seguramente ibas a buscar a Ran-chan, pero él no se encontraba."

"¿Ran-chan?"

"Saotome Ranma, mi prometido."

La figura de rojo meneó la cabeza en negación. "Mi objetivo es aprender todos los estilos de artes marciales de la ciudad. Ese dojo Tendo no está abierto a alumnos, y si no enseñan en ese dojo¿por qué querría yo acudir a él?"

"¿No eres un destructor de dojos?"

"No, soy una principiante en el arte, y al mismo tiempo soy la maestra de mi propia escuela."

Ukyo parpadeó un momento, comprendiendo el motivo de los dos cinturones en la cintura de la mujer de rojo: una maestra, y al mismo tiempo una principiante que busca aprender.

"¿Tampoco eres otra prometida de Ran-chan?"

La figura movió su cabeza de costado, como considerando sus palabras. "Creo entender que te refieres a Saotome Ranma¿verdad?", La joven chef trató de responder, pero la mujer de rojo continuó hablando. "Busco ser alumna de los dojos que visito. Si se niegan a admitirme, reto al maestro del dojo para que me evalúe. Si gano, no vale la pena aprender de ese maestro, si pierdo, él debe decidir, con honor, si soy apta o no para aprender el estilo. Si me aceptan sin luchar me convierto en alumna y aprendo. ¿Es Saotome Ranma el maestro del dojo Tendo?" Ukyo negó con la cabeza. "Entonces no tengo necesidad de acercarme a él, porque solo trato con el maestro del dojo. ¿El dojo Tendo da clases?" Otra negación. "Entonces no tengo nada que hacer ahí." La mujer de rojo se dirigió a la orilla del tejado.

"¡Alto ahí!", gritó Ukyo; "todavía no explicas que hacías en la casa Tendo."

La mujer de rojo emitió un suspiro, se volvió hacia la joven Kuonji y esperó silenciosamente.

Ukyo frunció la boca e hizo girar su espátula de combate.

_Ahora todos verán que solo yo soy la mejor elección para Ran-chan._

Y dando un grito se lanzó al ataque.

¡T-CHUNK!

Ukyo no pudo ver como fue repelido su ataque. Un instante antes, la mujer de rojo estaba ahí, impasible y en una postura neutra; al terminar el movimiento, la chef está dos metros más allá de su oponente, sosteniendo en cada mano una mitad de su espátula de combate.

"¿C-Cómo?", tartamudeó Ukyo

La mujer de rojo ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía de nuevo a la orilla del dejado, para reanudar su viaje.

El rostro de la joven chef se torció en una mueca de furia. Echó mano a las espátulas más pequeñas en la bandolera que le cruzaba el pecho y lanzó una andanada de espatu-shuriken hacia su misteriosa oponente.

La figura de rojo se dio la vuelta e _hizo_ algo.

¡CLAAAAANNNNGGGG!

Las afiladas espátulas que volaban hacia la mujer de rojo estaban el aire, y de repente estaban en el tejado, completamente inutilizadas.

"Estás provocando mi paciencia", la mujer encapuchada no alzó la voz, y el tono de voz era tan tranquilo como si estuviera pidiendo que le pasaran la salsa soya durante la cena.

Con un grito de furia, la joven Kuonji se lanzó al ataque.

La mujer de la capucha roja pareció mover la cabeza tristemente...

...La expresión 'hacer leña del árbol caído', podría aplicarse aquí, aunque la mujer de rojo continuó golpeando hasta que la leña quedó lista para ser usada como palillos.

(oO\oO\o)

La cámara de vigilancia contra ladrones estaba enfocada sobre el tejado, y captó la llegada de la mujer de rojo.

Luego la llegada de la joven de azul y negro.

Los encargados de la compañía de seguridad no se molestaron en ir a investigar. Conocían el área y el comportamiento de los artistas marciales de la zona. Además¿Qué podían hacer unos pobres individuos con garrotes y aturdidores eléctricos contra personas que podían saltar de una casa a otra como si fuera algo de todos los días?

Así que miraron el espectáculo, cada uno tratando de ver si podían aprender algo de esas dos.

A diferencia de los vecinos de Nerima, el personal de seguridad si comprendía y agradecía la labor de los artistas marciales al defender a la comunidad.

Desde el principio resultó obvio que la chica de rojo no deseaba ningún tipo de confrontación, y se había concentrado en defenderse.

Cuando la joven con la espátula había atacado, la otra había hecho _algo_, y al reproducir la grabación en cámara lenta, se alcanzaba a notar que había sacado algo de entre las ropas, lo había usado para partir el mango de la espátula y lo había guardado, a una velocidad que impedía ver incluso con la grabación digital.

Cuando la mujer de rojo intentó retirarse y vino el ataque con las espátulas pequeñas...

...Bueno, llamaron a una ambulancia, y contemplaron la paliza mientras esperaban.

(oO\oO\o)

"Esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre", masculló Nabiki mientras entraban al ascensor del hospital.

La noticia había corrido como un incendio en un bosque. De ser un personaje que se dedicaba a recorrer los dojos, la Visitante Escarlata de Dojos había saltado a la fama como un contrincante de cuidado.

Los encargados de seguridad de la casa donde había ocurrido la pelea había hecho una copia de la grabación y la habían vendido por una buena cantidad a los noticieros. La mala calidad del video no dejaba mucho al análisis. Los técnicos habían tratado de realzar la imagen del rostro de la mujer de rojo para distinguir sus rasgos, pero solo obtuvieron sombras indistinguibles.

Ranma había visto la imagen en el noticiero y diagnosticó que la Visitante Escarlata usaba su chi para crear una distorsión en las sombras debajo de la capucha. Hubiera dado igual que la grabación fuera de lata calidad, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo: una sombra plana, que solo dejaba ver la barbilla y los labios.

Al entrar a la habitación, vieron a Ukyo sobre la cama, con los brazos y piernas enyesados, y el resto del cuerpo en calidad de moretón.

"Vaya, Kuonji", saludó Nabiki, "¿mordiste más de lo que podías masticar?"

"Más bien la mordieron, masticaron y escupieron", dijo otra voz desde el otro lado de la cama.

Ukyo miró a Ranma y bajó los ojos, avergonzada.

La persona al otro lado de la cama se incorporó.

"¿Akane-chan?", dijo Ranma.

"Konbanwa, onee-chan, Ranma-kun", saludó la más joven las hermanas Tendo. "Avisamos a la familia de Ukyo, pero su padre no pudo ser localizado, así que vine a hacerle compañía un rato." Con un dedo, señaló a la televisión en el muro, donde, una vez más, estaban emitiendo la imagen de la pelea.

Ranma meneó la cabeza. "¿Qué tratabas de demostrar, Ukyo?" La joven Kuonji hizo un mueca. Desde la boda arruinada, Ranma no había vuelto a llamarla 'Uk-chan'. "Ella trató de evitar la pelea", continuó el joven de la trenza, "y su postura habla de conocimiento y poder en las artes marciales¿querías más indicios de que ella es más fuerte que tu?"

"La vi encima de la casa Tendo", farfulló Ukyo. Nabiki enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada. "Pensé que era otro destructor de dojos o que era otra prometida, y como no te encontrabas, la seguí. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era la Visitante Escarlata de Dojos?"

"¿La viste encima de la casa?", dijo Akane, "¿te dijo si tenía intenciones de ir al dojo?"

Ukyo meneó la cabeza. "Dijo que iba de paso. Cuando le pregunté si iba a retar a Ran-chan, me preguntó si él era el maestro del dojo, cuando le dije que no, me dijo que trataba solo con los maestros de los dojos, y que además el dojo Tendo no tenía alumnos, y que por lo mismo, no tenía a que ir ahí."

Nabiki le dedicó una media sonrisa. "La próxima vez que alguien te diga que no quiere pelear, hazle caso."

(oO\oO\o)

La matriarca miró con interés la pantalla de la televisión.

"¿Qué ver, bisabuela?", canturreó la voz de Xian Puu, nieta, heredera y aprendiz de la formidable Líder Amazona,

"La Visitante Escarlata de Dojos", señaló la anciana; "sus movimientos y su técnica. Usó no menos de cinco estilos diferentes al combatir a la joven Kuonji, todos perfectamente acoplados, sin transición, fluyendo de uno a otro como el agua en el cause de un río."

"Shampoo no impresionada, no poder ser mejor que Amazona."

"Si te la encuentras, no la subestimes, ese fue el error de la joven Kuonji. Si no quiere pelear, no debe ser provocada. La forma de moverse de la Visitante Escarlata la calificaría como una campeona amazona de la aldea. Si la combates y pierdes, y la atacas de nuevo para cumplir el Beso de la Muerte, no te garantizo la victoria."

"¡Aiyaa!", exclamó Shampoo.

(oO\oO\o)

Akane se recostó en su cama.

El día había sido bueno, y había terminado mejor. Ranma la aceptaba como una amiga.

Meneó la cabeza al recordar a Ukyo. Esa Visitante Escarlata de Dojos resultó mejor y le había dado una paliza. Curioso que dijera lo mismo que ella le había dicho a..., su padre.

Se acordó de la ocasión en que el destructor de dojos los había retado, y como ambos padres se habían escudado en pretextos para que Ranma defendiera el dojo, y como ella había insistido en participar en la pelea.

Suspiró.

A veces, durante la noche, Akane lloraba, pensando o recordando como había transcurrido su compromiso con Ranma, y sus lágrimas se debían a la manera en que lo había tratado.

Confiaba en él con su vida, pero nunca se la había dicho, incluso le había llegado a decir que no se podía confiar en él...

Idiota.

Una oleada de furia la acometió al pensar en... Hibiki, cuando había creído que era un buen chico, un buen amigo, sensible, considerado, educado, amable..., todo lo que, por definición, Ranma no era.

Idiota.

Cuando supo la verdad, supo que tenía que madurar, crecer, dejar de ser una niña, y convertirse en mujer, de la misma manera en que había visto crecer y madurar a Ranma y a su hermana Nabiki.

Suspiró.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, que no se enamoren, que haya una oportunidad para mi..._

Se encogió de hombros y encendió su estereo para escuchar a Vida y Media.

Volvió a pensar el Ukyo.

La Visitante Escarlata no quería destruir el dojo, de hecho, por el relato de Ukyo, ni siquiera tenía interés en la escuela Todo se Vale.

La suerte del idiota, porque por honor, si la Visitante Escarlata hacía su reto, tenía que ser el maestro del dojo el que peleara, es decir, su..., padre.

El prospecto de que Tendo Soun tuviera que pelear la hizo reír.

(oO\oO\o)

_**En el auditorio ya no cabía ni un alfiler, y el público aplaudía delirantemente al grupo.**_

"¿Saben?"

_**Vida y Media, toma una silla y la coloca en medio del escenario.**_

"Muchos críticos musicales han afirmado que hago cosas con la voz, algo parecido a un hipnotismo auditivo..."

_**El público grita y aplaude, diciéndole a su ídolo que no es cierto, que su voz ha llegado a sus almas. Vida y Media sonríe, lo que provoca otra oleada de aplausos.**_

"Por eso, en la siguiente canción, los chicos van a cantar, y yo no voy a decir ni una palabra."

_**Se acomoda en la silla, y el público, desconcertado, solo atina a parpadear cuando un asistente entra y entrega a Vida y Media un hermoso violonchelo y un arco.**_

"Y me daré el gusto de tocar un instrumento para acompañar a mis amigos."

_**Sorprendidos y encantados, los fanáticos aplauden mientras la cantante se acomoda. En el primer acorde, todos pueden sentir, como si fuera electricidad estática, la emoción cosquilleándoles la piel. Vida y Media toca una misma melodía, directa y sencilla, acompañando las voces del coro. Pero todos pueden sentir la desilusión, la esperanza y la incertidumbre, vertidas en la música, con las mismas notas, una y otra vez...**_

(oO\oO\o)

(2)

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah,

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
But I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

Well I never pray  
But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now

No change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no  
I can't change  
I can't change

'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Try to make ends meet  
Try to find some money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the things meet yeah

You know I can change, I can change  
I can change, I can change  
But I'm here in my mold  
I am here in my mold  
And I'm a million different people  
from one day to the next  
I can't change my mold  
No, no, no, no, no

I can't change my mold  
no, no, no, no, no,  
I can't change  
Can't change my body,  
no, no, no

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
Been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Ever been down  
Have you ever been down?  
Have you've ever been down?

—————————

(oO\oO\o)

(1) Esta parte es un homenaje a Deborah Goldsmith, autora de **Genma´s Daughter**, la primera autora que dibujó a Ranma como un artista musical creíble, lo único criticable es que despojó a Ranma de su dualidad de género, convirtiéndolo en una mujer al 100 por ciento.

—————————

(2)

Porque es una sinfonía agridulce, esta vida  
Tratando de cumplir objetivos  
Te esclavizas al dinero y luego mueres  
Voy a llevarte al único camino que siempre he recorrido  
Ya sabes, aquel que te lleva a los lugares  
donde todas las venas se encuentran, si

Sin cambio, puedo cambiar  
puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
Estoy aquí en mi molde  
Pero soy un millón de personas diferentes  
de un día para otro  
No puedo cambiar mi molde  
No, no, no, no, no

Bueno, nunca rezo  
pero esta noche estoy de rodillas, si  
Necesito oír algunos sonidos que reconozcan el dolor en mi, si  
Dejo que la melodía brille, dejo que limpie mi mente, me siento libre ahora  
Pero las rutas en el aire están limpias y no hay nadie cantándome ahora

Sin cambio, puedo cambiar  
puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
Estoy aquí en mi molde  
Pero soy un millón de personas diferentes  
de un día para otro  
No puedo cambiar mi molde  
No, no, no, no, no  
No puedo cambiar  
No puedo cambiar

Porque es una sinfonía agridulce, esta vida  
Tratando de cumplir objetivos  
Tratas de encontrar algo de dinero y luego mueres  
Voy a llevarte al único camino que siempre he recorrido  
Ya sabes, aquel que te lleva a los lugares  
donde todas las cosas se encuentran, si

Sabes que puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
puedo cambiar, puedo cambiar  
Pero estoy aquí en mi molde  
Estoy aquí en mi molde  
Y soy un millón de personas diferentes  
de un día para otro  
No puedo cambiar mi molde  
No, no, no, no, no

No puedo cambiar mi molde  
No, no, no, no, no  
No puedo cambiar  
No puedo cambiar mi cuerpo,  
no, no, no

Voy a llevarte al único camino que siempre he recorrido  
Voy a llevarte al único camino que siempre he recorrido  
he recorrido  
que siempre he recorrido  
que siempre he recorrido  
que siempre he recorrido  
que siempre he recorrido  
¿Alguna vez has estado mal?  
¿Alguna vez has estado mal?

—————————

**Bitter Sweet Symphony  
The Verve**

—————————


	5. En el amor y en la guerra, todo se v

**Descargo legal:** no poseo ni afirmo poseer ningún derecho sobre los personajes cuyos derechos están registrados. Si aparece un personaje que sea de mi propia imaginación, tampoco reclamo ningún derecho sobre él, ya que esta obra es acerca de rendirles un homenaje a los creadores, sin intención de obtener ganancia alguna. Solamente es por diversión.

Chino

"japonés"

— Inglés —

# Letreros de cualquier tipo #

_Gente pensando_

**EFECTOS DE SONIDO**

—————————

—————————

**Vida y Media**

Fanfiction.

**Por gatodepatasblancas**

—————————

**5.- En el amor y en la guerra, todo se vale.**

—————————

El amor nunca muere de hambre, con frecuencia de indigestión.

— **Ninon de Lenclos**

No ser amados es una simple desventura; la verdadera desgracia es no amar.

— **Albert Camus**

—————————

"Y ahora vamos a las noticias del mundo de los espectáculos."

_**El conductor del noticiario sonríe desde la pantalla de televisión, con aspecto de estar muy complacido.**_

"Como se había vaticinado, el lanzamiento de Vida y Media a nivel internacional, ha probado uno de los mayores éxitos que haya tenido algún cantante de origen nipón."

_**La imagen cambia, mostrando imágenes de diversos países, todos con el mismo tema: gente comprando un CD en las tiendas de música.**_

"Con la introducción del álbum '**Vida y Media: Amor'**, el tercero de la serie, a los mercados del mundo, las ventas han alcanzado niveles jamás vistos. Se habla de que muchos compositores están haciendo llegar sus canciones a MakaDine y muchos artistas internacionales están haciendo ofertas para que nuestra querida cantante participe como invitada en conciertos y haciendo duetos con ellos, en diversos sitios del mundo."

_**El rostro del conductor de la NHK vuelve a la pantalla.**_

"Fuentes cercanas a la familia real de japón, han confirmado que se planea ofrecer una invitación a Vida y Media y a la agrupación, a reunirse con ellos. No sabemos cual vaya a ser la respuesta de Vida y Media, dada su convicción de no desear la popularidad."

_**La imagen muestra ahora grandes espacios, campos de fútbol, baseball y grandes auditorios, todos abarrotados de personas, aplaudiendo a la figura de blanco sobre el escenario.**_

"Por otra parte, la gira internacional ha sido un completo éxito, con llenos totales en todas las plazas donde el grupo se ha presentado..."

(oO\oO\o)

Akane apagó la televisión con el control remoto.

Nabiki y Ranma habían estado ausentes durante un mes, mientras acompañaban a Vida y Media en la gira por los Estados Unidos. Durante todo ese tiempo, había recolectado las tareas y los apuntes de ambos.

Y extrañaba terriblemente a Ranma.

Y tenía miedo.

Akane no era ajena al miedo. En las peleas contra la horda de pervertidos y Kuno, había tenido mucho miedo, temor de que uno de ellos consiguiera vencerla, y si podía vencerla¿qué le impediría forzarla? En la enfermedad de su madre, antes de que muriera, solo podía recordar el miedo.

Cuando Ranma había llegado a su vida, el miedo a que prefiriera a otra de las prometidas se había anidado en su pecho. Era ese temor el que la había impulsado a golpearlo, era un callado grito de 'NO, NO LA VEAS, AQUÍ ESTOY, MÍRAME'.

Si solo el orgullo no hubiera sido parte de la ecuación.

Y ahora la trataba con cortesía, como a la mujer con la que se tenía que casar por obligación.

Y tenía miedo.

Pero su reciente control sobre sus emociones redirigió ese miedo, lo moldeó y lo usó para impulsar su decisión.

_Si no te quiere, no te quiere, debes aceptarlo. Él pasó mucho tiempo esperándote, es justo que tú hagas lo mismo. Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte para admitir ahora que lo amas, serás lo suficientemente fuerte para amar por los dos._

No era justo para nadie estar en un matrimonio forzado, sin amor. Pero si ella lo amaba, a ella le bastaba con estar a su lado.

Miró hacia el jardín, donde los peces del estanque saltaban perezosamente, capturando insectos a placer.

Ahora esa pasión le iba a servir para amarlo.

No sabía si podía recuperar su amor, pero ella iba a amarlo, sin importar nada más.

(oO\oO\o)

_**Se oyeron unos acordes. Luego empezó una introducción con los teclados. Luego entró la voz maravillosa, acompañada por el chelo.**_

_**Todos pudieron sentirlo. La emoción era un dulce cosquilleo, como una brisa fresca, proveniente de la maravillosa voz, y las notas del chelo simplemente acentuaban la increíble voz, llevando al público en una espiral ascendente de emoción.**_

(oO\oO\o)

(1)

Every time  
the rain comes down,  
close my eyes and listen.  
I can hear the lonesome sound  
of the sky as it cries.

Listen to the rain  
Here it comes again  
Hear it in the rain

Feel the touch  
of tears that fall -  
they won't fall forever  
In the way the day will flow  
all things come,  
all things go.

Listen to the rain  
...the rain...  
Here it comes again...  
...again...  
Hear it in the rain  
...the rain...

Late at night  
I drift away -  
I can hear you calling,  
and my name  
is in the rain,  
leaves on trees whispering,  
deep blue sea's mysteries.

Even when  
this moment ends,  
can't let go this feeling.  
Everything  
will come again  
in the sound,  
falling down,  
of the sky as it cries.  
Hear my name in the rain.

(oO\oO\o)

_**Con lágrimas en los ojos, el público aplaudió hasta tener doloridas las manos, gritando el nombre de Vida y Media.**_

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo saltó de un tejado a otro, vigilando a la chica de uniforme escolar que caminaba por la calle.

_Chica pervertida sola._

Una sonrisita se dibujó en el rostro de la joven amazona.

Una sonrisita cruel.

(oO\oO\o)

Hay muchas cosas que se saben de las amazonas chinas.

...Sociedad matriarcal...

...Todas eran artistas marciales de considerable habilidad...

...Eran gobernadas por un consejo de Líderes, guerreras muy ancianas, todas formidables como peleadoras...

...Que tenían un conjunto de leyes extrañas...

Pero existían cosas que no se sabían de ellas.

...No eran artistas marciales, eran guerreras. Un artista marcial no dudará en pelear para defender al débil. Un guerrero no dudará en matar para proteger al indefenso.

...Sus leyes eran eugenésicas. Una amazona que era vencida por una extranjera era débil, según los parámetros de sus leyes, y al emprender la persecución, o se volvía más fuerte, o moría en el intento. Eso les garantizaba que la siguiente generación sería más vigorosa. Si era un hombre el que vencía a la amazona, el llevarlo de vuelta a la tribu garantizaba que esos genes no se usaran para crear una generación más fuerte que las amazonas, sino que se crearía una nueva generación de amazonas fuertes.

Las amazonas solamente habían encontrado dos hombres que se habían resistido con éxito a ser aprisionados por la tribu amazona: Happosai y Saotome Ranma.

El viejo pervertido había pasado un tiempo como prisionero aparente, antes de escapar con varios tesoros de la tribu.

Ranma ni siquiera se había molestado en fingir que se dejaba atrapar: con ingenio y voluntad, había resistido todos los intentos por ser 'convencido' de que su mejor opción era Shampoo.

Lo que todos sabían de ellas era una verdad incuestionable: Los obstáculos son para matarlos.

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo era depositaria de una maldición Jusenkyo: al mojarse, se convertía en gato, lo cual era un serio inconveniente debido al entrenamiento en el neko-ken que su airen había sufrido a manos del estúpido hombre-panda.

Nada es perfecto.

Pero en el caso de su airen, era una manía menor.

Por lo tanto, su airen era casi perfecto.

Simplemente de verlo, lo deseaba... Lo amaba

A diferencia de las demás amazonas, que se llevaban arrastrando a sus esposos para consumar el matrimonio, Shampoo había tenido ocasión de conocer profundamente a Ranma, el orgulloso muchacho artista marcial, indomable, fuerte de mente y cuerpo, hábil e inteligente, lleno de honor.

Y ese honor era un problema, ya que estaba obligado a estar junto a la chica Tendo. Obligado por padre estúpido.

Si no fuera por ese honor, Ranma ya habría consumado matrimonio con legítima esposa amazona.

Pero¡ay!, no era sí.

Y ella cada vez lo deseaba más.

(oO\oO\o)

Desde el tejado, Shampoo vio como la Tendo menor daba vuelta para encaminarse al dojo.

Pasaba junto a un parque, que en este momento estaría casi vacío.

_Lugar perfecto para enseñar a chica violenta su lugar._

Vio a Akane entrar al parque.

(oO\oO\o)

Casi chocar con la figura vestida de rojo fue un auténtico sobresalto.

La mujer estaba ejecutando una kata, y pareció no advertir la presencia de la amazona.

Shampoo entrecerró los ojos. Del otro lado de la arboleda vio un uniforme de la escuela Furinkan alejándose. Dio un rodeo, no deseando molestar a la mujer de rojo.

"Te aconsejo que no sigas ese camino", la voz de la mujer tenía una cualidad amenazadora y gentil al mismo tiempo, mientras seguía ocupada con su entrenamiento.

Shampoo se detuvo. Sus puños se cerraron en ira.

"¿Chica roja decir a Shampoo que hacer?"

La Visitante Escarlata no siquiera miró en su dirección. "En absoluto, eres libre de ir y venir a tu placer."

Shampoo enderezó su cuerpo, en un gesto presuntuoso, y siguió su camino...

...y fue directo donde el césped tupido y las hojas de los árboles habían cubierto una fosa abierta por los trabajadores del parque y que la lluvia había llenado de agua.

La gatita que emergió del agua no estaba nada contenta.

(oO\oO\o)

"¿Cuándo te dirigió la palabra estaba mirándote?", inquirió Cologne mientras su bisnieta se sacaba pasto seco, hojas y barro del cabello, y relataba su breve encuentro con la Visitante Escarlata de Dojos.

Shampoo abrió muy grandes sus ojos. "¡Aiya!", exclamó, "ni siquiera haber estado mirando hacia Shampoo."

"Ese grado de conciencia de lo que le rodea la delata como una artista marcial de alto calibre", murmuró Cologne; "esa herencia podría hacer más fuerte a la tribu, si consiguiéramos que aceptara unirse a nosotras."

"¿Bisabuela hablar de Beso de Hermandad?"

"Dado el caso, yo le daría el Beso de Adopción, pero si deseas que se convierta en tu hermana, Shampoo, no me opondré. ¿Qué impresión crees que tenga de ti?"

Shampoo hizo una mueca. "Shampoo creer que ella pensar que Shampoo orgullosa estúpida."

A Cologne se le salió una risita. Un artista marcial, al escuchar una advertencia, primero verificaba su entorno, en busca de amenazas. Pero Shampoo, orgullosa guerrera, tuvo que ofenderse, y por añadidura, se había puesto en ridículo por si sola.

"Shampoo creer que orgullo preceder caída."

Cologne le sonrió a su bisnieta. Todavía había esperanza para la muchacha.

(oO\oO\o)

—El siguiente número es muy especial para todos esta noche—, dijo Vida y Media en un inglés sin acento.

Había sido una sorpresa el casi inmaculado inglés que la cantante había usado desde el primer concierto en los Estados Unidos, sin rastros de origen, solo emoción sin límite. Los yanquis no tuvieron oportunidad, y cayeron a sus pies, adorándola.

—Me pidieron que hiciera un dueto con nuestro invitado, pero me di cuenta de que no era posible que yo agregara algo a sus canciones, excepto mi violín—, y la pelirroja enmascarada sacó un hermoso instrumento de un estuche. —Cuando me pidieron que acompañara al alguien en este concierto final en este país, me acordé de que este caballero es el cantante favorito de la madre de un amigo mío del cuerpo de seguridad, y me dije: este señor se lo merece.— Hizo un movimiento con un brazo, señalando hacia el hombre de esmoquin negro que entró al escenario.

Era alto, delgado, ya mayor, pero con un aire juvenil; llevaba el pelo rizado peinado hacia atrás. Lo que llamaba la atención eran sus profundos ojos verdes, y una atractiva, si bien alargada, nariz.

(oO\oO\o)

_**Primero se escucha una introducción con los teclados, una sencilla melodía. Vida y Media se pone el violín al hombro y empieza a tocar, acompañando la letra en un contrapunto que electriza de inmediato al público, llevándolos a un viaje emocional, haciéndolos sentir el impacto de las palabras, la desesperanza, el dolor, la añoranza...**_

(oO\oO\o)

(3)

I remember all my life  
raining down as cold as ice.  
Shadows of a man,  
a face through a window cryin' in the night,  
the night goes into—

Morning just another day;  
happy people pass my way.  
Looking in their eyes,  
I see a memory I never realized  
how happy you made me.

Oh Mandy well,  
you came and you gave without taking,  
but I sent you away.  
Oh, Mandy well,  
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,  
and I need you today. Oh, Mandy!

I'm standing on the edge of time;  
I walked away when love was mine.  
Caught up in a world of uphill climbing,  
the tears are on my mind  
and nothin' is rhyming.

Oh Mandy well,  
you came and you gave without taking,  
but I sent you away.  
Oh, Mandy well,  
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,  
and I need you today. Oh, Mandy!

Yesterday's a dream, I face the morning  
cryin' on the breeze, the pain is callin'

Oh Mandy well,  
you came and you gave without taking,  
but I sent you away.  
Oh, Mandy well,  
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,  
and I need you today...

Oh Mandy well,  
you came and you gave without taking,  
but I sent you away.  
Oh, Mandy well,  
you kissed me and stopped me from shaking,  
and I need you!

(oO\oO\o)

_**Por un instante, el silencio es total, roto solo por los sollozos de muchas mujeres y no pocos hombres.**_

_**Luego vino la ovación.**_

(oO\oO\o)

El equipo de producción en Londres, Reino Unido, obtuvo lo impensable: un permiso para cerrar la calle enfrente del Palacio de Buckingham e instalar un escenario. Los ingleses ni siquiera batieron una pestaña, y se acomodaron al los desvíos de transito. Todos se estaban preparando para el concierto que cerraría la primera gira mundial de Vida y Media.

Y nadie iba a perdérselo.

Ni la familia real.

(oO\oO\o)

Durante tres horas, la vibrante y conmovedora voz de la pelirroja enmascarada había hecho llorar y reír a su audiencia.

El número final se había mantenido en secreto, y la gente especulaba quien iba a cerrar el espectáculo con la fenomenal cantante japonesa.

Vida y Media se dirigió al fondo del escenario y regresó con el violín en sus manos.

—El caballero de la corona británica que me acompañará en el número final es el cantante y compositor favorito de la hermana mayor de mi amiga y representante Tendo Nabiki... O Nabiki Tendo, en forma occidental. Kasumi, esto es para ti.—

Se puso el violín en el hombro.

(oO\oO\o)

_**El inicio es un melancólico y entristecedor ritmo que electriza al público, reconociendo la melodía de inmediato. Casi al borde de sus asientos, todos pueden sentir como la soledad, el anhelo y las ilusiones perdidas se derraman desde las notas del violín, que le ha conferido a la canción una fuerza que estremece todos los corazones.**_

_**Por un costado del escenario, un hombre alto, de sonrisa casi infantil, de cabello lacio y ojos redondos se une a Vida y Media, para empezar a cantar.**_

(oO\oO\o)

(4)

Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.

Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream.  
Waits at the window, wearing a face she keeps in a jar by the door,  
Who is it for?

All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?

Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no-one will hear,  
No-one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there,  
What does he care?

All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?

Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.

Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name.  
Nobody came.  
Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave.  
No-one was saved.

All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?

(oO\oO\o)

_**La última nota pende del aire, arrastrando a la audiencia hasta lo más profundo de su alma, conmoviendo hasta a los cielos, que sin aviso, empezaron una tenue y gentil lluvia, que sabía más a lágrimas.**_

_**La ovación cimbró al palacio.**_

(oO\oO\o)

Kuonji Ukyo apretó la mandíbula, y sus manos se cerraron sobre el mango de su espátula de batalla.

Había avistado a la Visitante Escarlata desde lejos, mientras vigi... er... se asomaba al dojo Tendo para verificar si Ran-chan ya había vuelto.

Guardando una distancia aún mayor que la primera vez, Ukyo la había seguido por los tejados, rumbo al centro de Tokio.

De una manera u otra, la chef iba a conseguir su desquite y a recuperar su honor, perdido en esa vergonzosa paliza tiempo atrás.

(oO\oO\o)

Shampoo vio la figura de rojo saltando por los tejados.

Meneó la cabeza. _¿Quién iba a decir que una mujer japonesa iba a resultar digna de convertirse en guerrera Amazona?,_ pensó en su idioma natal.

Decidió que sería útil verla en acción, y tal vez hablarle de lo que su bisabuela le había comentado. Tal vez podría interesarse en aprender técnicas amazonas.

Así, se lanzó a la persecución por los tejados, rumbo al centro de la metrópoli.

(oO\oO\o)

El aeropuerto internacional Narita estaba totalmente abarrotado, y no exactamente por pasajeros.

Todos los puntos de observación estaban llenos de fanáticos de todo género y edad, agitando banderitas y vitoreando a su grupo y cantante favoritos, dándoles la bienvenida a casa.

El avión charter con el logo de MakaDine Corp. aparece por el horizonte, alineándose con una de las pistas, bajando su tren de aterrizaje y descendiendo elegantemente sobre la superficie asfaltada, dirigiéndose directamente hacia un hangar privado.

Un autobús del aeropuerto sale del hangar y se dirige a la Terminal aérea, mientras que un helicóptero se eleva y se dirige hacia el centro de Tokio.

(oO\oO\o)

El piloto del helicóptero se asomó por la ventanilla y vio a las dos jóvenes mujeres, una castaña de pelo corto, vestida con un conjunto ejecutivo color azul, y la pelirroja enmascarada, toda de blanco, entrando al cubo de las escaleras, rumbo a la sala de espera bajo la plataforma del helipuerto. Sacó un celular del bolsillo de su traje de vuelo y marcó un número preprogramado en la memoria.

"El paquete va en camino", dijo crípticamente.

"La cuenta en el banco acordado es 879413687361354587", fue la respuesta.

El piloto cortó la comunicación y aceleró el helicóptero para estar lo más lejos posible cuando estallara el escándalo, pensando ya en unas vacaciones permanentes en Tahití.

(oO\oO\o)

La cámara de seguridad captó la imagen de las dos mujeres jóvenes en el pasillo de acceso a la sala de espera.

La cámara apuntada a la entrada desde el interior del salón captó la imagen del Jefe de Seguridad Saotome entrando y examinando la habitación, haciendo señales hacia el pasillo.

Tendo Nabiki entró desde el corredor y se dirigió al ascensor, escoltada por Saotome Ranma.

Vida y Media se había desvanecido en el aire.

(oO\oO\o)

"¡El paquete se ha desviado!", el encargado de la vigilancia de los monitores del edificio había sacado un celular de su bolsillo, había marcado un número y se había puesto a gritar, sobresaltando a sus compañeros. "¡El paquete se ha desviado!"

Date Fumi, 20 años, atleta, universitaria, y con necesidad de trabajar para mantener sus estudios, había llegado a trabajar a MakaDine recomendada por su maestro de karate, dada su aptitud física y su preeficiencia como artista marcial.

Fumi había creído que sabía karate, y tuvo que reevaluar esa creencia al entrenar con el Jefe de Seguridad Saotome. El respeto y lealtad que el joven artista marcial le había provocado casi podía equipararse a una especie de adoración al ídolo.

Su esfuerzo por crecer como artista marcial y como vigilante se vio recompensado cuando el mismo Saotome Ranma la había nombrado su ayudante principal. Cuando Ranma no estaba, Fumi se hacía presente, y era como si Ranma nunca hubiera salido del edificio.

Fue entonces muy natural que cuando el guardia de seguridad del edificio sacó un teléfono móvil no autorizado y se puso a gritar como histérico en algo que obviamente era un código, ella se lanzara contra el hombre, arrebatándole el celular, enganchando su brazo y arrojándolo de espaldas cobre una mesa, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

Examino el teléfono, encontrando que la llamada se había cortado, pero podía ser rastreado.

"¡Espósenlo!", ordenó mientras examinaba la consola en la que había estado el hombre.

Lo primero que noto es que varios monitores, conectados a grabadoras de DVD, en vez de estar grabando la imagen en la pantalla, estaban en modo de reproducción, emitiendo la misma imagen una y otra vez: pasillos y salas vacíos. Desconectó la reproducción para obtener imagen en tiempo real, y sintió como si se le higuera congelado el vientre.

Al menos dos docenas de hombres equipados como un equipo de asalto estaban apostados en los pisos superiores del edificio, pisos que se suponía debían estar vacíos.

Sin dudar, presionó un botón de alerta, que avisaba a la policía metropolitana de Tokio.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nuca.

Su sentido del peligro.

Se encogió, apenas evitando un golpe con una macana, que uno de los guardias de seguridad había intentando propinarle. Fumi le arrebató el bastón y le tundió en la cabeza dejándolo fuera de combate.

_Esto es un ataque frontal, por profesionales. No puedo confiar en nadie más que en Saotome –san._

Sin dudar, se lanzó contra el resto de los guardias reunidos en el salón de monitores.

(oO\oO\o)

Ranma había hecho su 'magia' otra vez. Se había desvanecido ante los ojos de Nabiki, en su personaje de Vida y Media, y un instante después estaba de vuelta, como hombre y en su uniforme de jefe de seguridad de MakaDine Corp.

"No puedo esperar a que me enseñes a hacer eso", murmuró la joven mujer, con una media sonrisa.

"Paciencia, Nabiki-chan, paciencia", respondió el joven Saotome, ajustando el comunicador a su oído, mientras se dirigía a la sala de espera y la revisaba, dirigiéndose a las puertas del ascensor, haciéndole una señal a Nabiki para que lo siguiera.

Abordaron el carro del elevador con una sensación de contento.

"La gira fue un éxito", sonrió Nabiki mientras presionaba el botón hacia el piso de las oficinas.

Hubo un chasquido en el comunicador de Ranma, y la voz de Fumi: "Soy Rojo-dos, tenemos una situación Delta tres en progreso, en los pisos de las oficinas ejecutivas...El numero es aproximadamente dos docenas de paquetes, pero no hay regalos incluidos..."

Como un relámpago la mano de Ranma se disparó entre las puertas del ascensor, bloqueándolas para que se abrieran.

"¿Qué pasa, Ranma-kun?"

"Fumi-san, mi ayudante, dice que hay intrusos armados en el edificio, en las oficinas ejecutivas, al menos dos docenas de fulanos. Los pisos de las oficinas están vacíos, y no hay rehenes. Fumi seguirá el procedimiento que ensayamos, sellando los pisos y llamando a la policía. Los ascensores quedarán inmovilizados, y las puertas de emergencia se bloquearon. Esos tipos tienen dos salidas: bajar hasta el sótano, donde la policía se hará cargo, o subir a buscarnos."

Nabiki parpadeó. Era la primera vez que veía a Ranma tomándose muy en serio su papel de Jefe de Seguridad.

A menudo, antes de que ambos se convirtieran en amigos, Nabiki se había preguntado como sería llevar una vida como la del joven artemarcialista, en un estado de alerta de combate casi permanente, gracias a las estupideces de Saotome Genma. Cuando ambos se habían vuelto amigos, Ranma le había confiado que el haber llegado al Dojo Tendo habían sido unas vacaciones. Con todo y las locuras, más estupideces del Saotome mayor, ahora apoyado por el patriarca Tendo, los ataques por razones por demás idiotas, el abuso verbal y físico de Akane y el asunto de las demás prometidas. Vacaciones.

La varita que había roto el lomo del camello, la gotita que había derramado el vaso, había sido Jusenkyo. Ranma le había confiado a Nabiki que el doctor Tofuu lo había diagnosticado como convaleciente del Síndrome de Fatiga de Combate. El cambio de ser un artista marcial itinerante, a tener un sitio fijo donde vivir había significado una interrupción en el desarrollo del síndrome, permitiéndole sanar poco a poco. El tener un objetivo válido en sus aventuras, como el rescatar a Akane del 'raptor del mes', o el aprender una nueva técnica de combate, le había proporcionado un escape del ciclo en el que su padre lo había tratado de encerrar.

El encantamiento de Jusenkyo, dándole una forma femenina, le había permitido poder externar sus emociones. El doctor Tofuu le había dicho que si no hubiera ocurrido lo de Jusenkyo, unos meses más tarde habría entrado en una profunda depresión, que luego lo llevaría a una de dos direcciones: convertirse en poco más que un vegetal, o convertirse en un loco furioso que iniciaría una campaña sangrienta, al que habría que matar para poder detener.

Oh, si, Saotome Genma era excelente como artista marcial, pero era malo como maestro, y como ser humano era una basura. Lo único bueno que había hecho en su vida había sido engendrar a Ranma, y considerando lo parecido que era el joven Saotome a su madre, uno no podía evitar preguntarse si el talento para las artes marciales no le vendría por ese lado de su familia.

Ahora, Ranma aprovechaba su talento para el combate como herramienta en este trabajo. Y parecía que lo hacía bien.

Otra vez la voz de Fumi. "Rojo 2 a Rojo 1, los paquetes se mueven y se dirigen hacia la bolsa del hombre del traje rojo."

"¿Qué pasa, Ranma-kun?", Nabiki no había dejado de notar que el joven de la trenza se había puesto rígido y le había dirigido una mirada de preocupación.

"Los tipos esos se agruparon y vienen hacia acá."

Nabiki se encogió de hombros. "Son solo dos docenas," le sonrió, "ni siquiera la mitad del equivalente del cerdo pervertido. Me siento a salvo contigo."

Ranma no podo evitar sonreír ante esa franca admisión de confianza en sus habilidades.

(oO\oO\o)

El equipo de mercenarios se movía silenciosa y eficientemente por el cubo de las escaleras, armas listas, cubriendo todos los rincones, asegurándose de que no hubiera sorpresas ocultas.

La misión había empezado bien, todo a tiempo, y con el premio mayor dirigiéndose recto hacia sus manos. Y de repente, hay mensajes de los infiltrados en el equipo de seguridad diciendo que la presa se había escapado, de algún modo. Ahora estaban atrapados, ya que las puertas de acceso hacia los pisos desde las escaleras estaba bloqueadas, dejándoles solo dos rutas: arriba o abajo.

El sótano, para este momento, ya debía estar lleno de policías, así que solo quedaba subir y llamar al tipo del helicóptero para que los sacara de ese sartén ardiente.

Así que se movían por los escalones mal iluminados uno detrás del otro.

Entonces todos sintieron como se desplazaba el aire en el cubo de las escaleras, como si algo cayera, rebotando en el barandal en su camino...

...Pero no había nada.

El hombre a la retaguardia se volvió cuando escuchó un distintivo campanilleo en los escalones.

Una moneda de cinco Yen rondado junto a sus pies.

En dos segundos, el hombre que iba delante de él se había adelantado dos metros.

Una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su boca, ahogando la exclamación de sorpresa, mientas sentía como su cuerpo era impactado por ligeros toquecitos en su cuello, espalda y tórax. Para su horror, sintió como se le aflojaba el cuerpo. Impotente, vio a un joven de pelo y sonrisa superior materializarse delante de él, sosteniendo una cuerda, que usó para atarlo y colgarlo de cabeza del techo. Los ojos amenazaron con escaparse de su cabeza cuando vio al muchacho hacer perforaciones en el concreto usando sus dedos.

Ranma se llevó un dedo a los labios. "¡Sshh!", susurró, mientras desconectaba las lámparas en ese nivel, dejando al mercenario abandonado en la oscuridad.

(oO\oO\o)

La puerta en el nivel del salón de espera bajo el helipuerto, se abrió con cuidado; tres hombres salieron al pasillo de los ascensores, y se dirigieron al salón.

Una despreocupada Tendo Nabiki leía unos apuntes en su computadora portátil, mientras disfrutaba un café, obviamente obtenido de la máquina junto a la entrada. Los mercenarios la miraron estúpidamente duran un momento.

Nabiki alzó la vista, lo examino un momento, fijando su atención en el más alto. "Ahora si la hiciste buena, Kuno-baby, asalto con intención de secuestro. Y me imagino que todos esos hombres armados son para deshacerte del Ranma-kun¿verdad?"

El hombre en ropas de asalto se puso rígido, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se quitó la máscara negra. "Solo una mente retorcida puede hacer tales difamaciones, yo no vine a secuestrar a nadie, vengo a reclamar a mi mujer. ¿Y como supiste que se trataba de mi augusta persona?"

"El bokken, cerebro de madera, el bokken. Es tan distintivo que cualquiera en Furinkan hubiera llamado a la policía y te hubiera delatado. Ningún mercenario que se respete usaría un arma de madera, para eso se necesita ser... tu."

"Bah, no importa, saldremos de aquí y te llevaremos con nosotros, para que nos reveles donde está mi sirena del misterio."

"¿Tu y cuántos más?", la sonrisa de Nabiki era para hacer que cualquier tiburón se sintiese orgulloso.

Kuno Tatewaki alzó una ceja y chasqueó los dedos.

Nabiki inclinó la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Kuno repitió su señal.

Nabiki enarcó una ceja.

Otro chasquido de dedos, y manchas de sudoración en axilas, cuello y frente.

Nabiki enarcó la otra ceja.

Otro chasquido de dedos, y una urgente necesidad de vaciar su vejiga.

Los ojos de Nabiki se desviaron de Kuno, para mirar a alguien detrás de él.

Contrario a los integrantes del comando de mercenarios, Kuno perdió el sentido en forma muy dolorosa.

(oO\oO\o)

_Está completamente loca_, pensó Ukyo cuando la mujer de rojo saltó de la cornisa de un edificio, impulsándose con increíble fuerza hasta librar la avenida, para quedar colgando de la pared de cristal del edificio MakaDine.

Ukyo miró quince pisos hacia abajo y meneó la cabeza. Ella era buena, pero también conocía sus límites. _Solamente Ran-chan podría hacer algo parecido._ Se dio la vuelta...

...Y casi le da un ataque cardiaco al encontrar a Shampoo, mirándola con curiosidad.

"¡Kami-sama, no hagas eso!", exclamó.

"¿Por qué chica-espátula seguir a Guerrera Escarlata?", dijo la amazona.

"Buenas tardes a ti también, Shampoo", Ukyo hizo una mueca sarcástica. "Mi intención era vigilarla para poder pedirle la revancha."

"Bueno querer competir con mejores", asintió Shampoo, "pero mejor es no morder más de lo que poder masticar."

Ukyo enarcó una ceja, miró a la Visitante Escarlata de Dojos que terminaba de escalar el edificio y se perdía de vista por la cornisa de la azotea.

"Eso puedo creerlo", dijo la chef, luego le dirigió una mirada calculadora a la amazona. "¿Y tu por que la sigues?"

"Bisabuela decir que ella poder ser buena amazona", se encogió de hombros, "pero yo no seguir a **tu** Guerrera Escarlata."

"¿No?"

"Yo seguir a **mi** Guerrera Escarlata", y señaló con un brazo hacia un edificio vecino, desde donde otra mujer de rojo estaba saltando hacia el edificio de MakaDine.

Los ojos de la joven Kuonji se abrieron por la sorpresa. "¿Son dos?"

—————————

(oO\oO\o)

(1)

Cada vez  
que la lluvia cae  
cierro mis ojos y escucho.  
Puedo oír el desolador sonido  
del cielo mientras llora.

Escucha a la lluvia  
Aquí viene otra vez  
Óyelo en la lluvia

Siente el toque  
de lágrimas que caen -  
no caerán por siempre  
si el día fluye de esa manera  
todas las cosas vendrán  
todas las cosas se irán

Escucha a la lluvia  
...la lluvia...  
Aquí viene otra vez  
...otra vez...  
Óyelo en la lluvia  
...la lluvia...

Tarde en la noche  
me desplazo a lo lejos -  
puedo oírte llamando,  
y mi nombre  
está en la lluvia,  
las hojas de los árboles susurrando  
misterios del profundo mar azul.

Incluso cuando  
este momento termine,  
no puedo dejar escapar este sentimiento  
Todo  
volverá otra vez,  
cayendo,  
del cielo mientras llora.  
Oye mi nombre en la lluvia.

—————————

**It's in the rain  
Enya**

—————————

(2) Un arma TASER es del tipo menos letal, y funciona aplicando una descarga de alto voltaje, para inmovilizar a una persona. Los departamentos de policía de muchos lugares del mundo han cambiado de armas de fuego a armas eléctricas. El nombre TASER es un acrónimo de 'Thomas A. Swift's Electric Rifle' o 'Rifle Eléctrico de Thomas A. Swift', en honor a un personaje de ciencia ficción, Thomas Swift, que era un muchacho ingenioso e inteligente que inventaba todo tipo de aparatos.

(3)

Recuerdo toda mi vida  
la lluvia cae tan fría como el hielo  
Sombras de un hombre,  
un rostro a través de una ventana, llorando en la noche,  
la noche que se pierde en—

La mañana, justo otro día;  
gente feliz pasa a mi lado.  
Mirando en sus ojos,  
veo un recuerdo, nunca me di cuenta  
lo feliz que me hacías.

Oh, Mandy, bueno,  
llegaste y entregaste sin tomar,  
pero yo te alejé.  
Oh Mandy, bueno,  
Me besaste y me hiciste dejar de temblar,  
y hoy te necesito. ¡Oh, Mandy!

Estoy parado al filo del tiempo;  
Me aleje cuando el amor era mío.  
Atrapado en un mundo de dificultades (lit. donde se trepa cuesta arriba),  
las lágrimas están en mi mente  
y nada tiene sentido (lit. nada hace rima).

Oh, Mandy, bueno,  
llegaste y entregaste sin tomar,  
pero yo te alejé.  
Oh Mandy, bueno,  
Me besaste y me hiciste dejar de temblar,  
y hoy te necesito. ¡Oh, Mandy!

El ayer es un sueño, me enfrento a la mañana  
llorando en la brisa, el dolor está llamando

Oh, Mandy, bueno,  
llegaste y entregaste sin tomar,  
pero yo te alejé.  
Oh Mandy, bueno,  
Me besaste y me hiciste dejar de temblar,  
y hoy te necesito...

Oh, Mandy, bueno,  
llegaste y entregaste sin tomar,  
pero yo te alejé.  
Oh Mandy, bueno,  
Me besaste y me hiciste dejar de temblar,  
¡y te necesito!

—————————

**Mandy  
****Vocals: Barry Manilow  
(Scott English/Richard Kerr)**

—————————

(4)

Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria.  
Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria.

Eleanor Rigby recoge el arroz en la iglesia donde se celebró una boda,  
Vive en un sueño.  
Espera en la ventana, usando un rostro que guarda en una jarra junto a la puerta,  
¿Para quién es?

Toda la gente solitaria¿de donde vienen?  
Toda la gente solitaria¿A dónde pertenece?

El Padre McKenzie, escribe las palabras de un sermón que nadie escuchará,  
Nadie se acerca  
Véanlo trabajando, remendando sus calcetines en la noche cuando no hay nadie,  
¿De que se preocupa?

Toda la gente solitaria¿de donde vienen?  
Toda la gente solitaria¿A dónde pertenece?

Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria.  
Ah, mira a toda la gente solitaria.

Eleanor Rigby murió en la iglesia y fue sepultada junto con su nombre.  
Nadie asistió.  
El Padre McKenzie, sacudiéndose las manos de polvo mientras se aleja de la tumba.  
Nadie fue salvado.

Toda la gente solitaria¿de donde vienen?  
Toda la gente solitaria¿A dónde pertenece?

—————————

**Eleanor****Rigby  
The Beatles  
(Lennon/McCartney)**

—————————


End file.
